Phantom Reaper
by CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide
Summary: Full Sum Inside! It wasn't his fault he could see Souls and the monsters as clearly as everyone else could see ghosts. But when Danny gains the power to finally defend his town against them, can he be strong enough to do it? Can he overcome his dark past?
1. The Beginning

**Woo hoo! I'm starting another crossover. I have extensive knowledge of Danny Phantom, and I've recently become obsessed with Bleach. Only watched to the Arrancar-attack-Karakura-But-Before-Vaizards, but I'm up to Volume 45.**

**Manga readers. No spoilers here.**

**Anime watchers. Seriously. Read something.**

**This will be a muti chapter thing, and updates should be once every 2 weeks or less.**

**Feel free to PM me ideas, battles you wish to fight, DP ghosts to appear, Hollow information, etc.**

**This is AU! OK?**

**I'm more familiar with the English Dub, but I do watch the English sub whenever I can't watch the dub.**

**There are differences between Ghosts and Spirits. Ghosts are…spirits who are formed from the Ghost Zone, composed mostly of ectoplasm and the human souls that got lost in the GZ (or from the Rebirth circle). _Everyone can see them because they are composed of ectoplasm. _They reside in the Ghost Zone, and most never visit the Human world. The ones that do are mostly harmless, and never deal with Humans. Some, attack humans and make trouble.**

**Spirits, on the other hand, are souls separated from the body (In the Human World) when the Chain of Fate is severed and wander around. Only powerful Hollows or Spirits can interact with the Human World (move stuff), while the Spiritually Aware can interact with the Spirits (strong or not). They can only be seen by the select few because they are souls. They still turn into Hollows if not sent to the Soul Society.**

** The Soul Society has Shinigami stationed everywhere in the world where the spiritual levels are high, so the number of Shinigami is higher than in the Manga. Most are stationed worldwide, and never visit the SS. But all the Spirits are sent to the SS.**

**Maddie's family is originally from Japan, moving here when she was 15.**

**I'm not sure if Ichigo will appear here, but I'm pretty sure some popular SS officials will. **

**If anyone wants to beta for me, PM me. Be sure to have fight scene writing experience and experience staying in Bleach characters. Spelling and grammar is mild, as I'm pretty good with that. Mostly just wrong words due to fast typing.**

**Must check email often.**

** There are small changes to the story. The Fenton's don't start ghost hunting until Danny is 7.**

** Danny is 15. He may seem OOC for Danny, but this is AU. His personality will become normal as I get figure out how he should react.**

**_This will loosely follow Danny's canon-ventures, as well as a few altered of Ichigo's._**

**Full Summary: **_Seishin-Tekina Furīz:_******_Translates as Spiritual Freeze *Title for Now* _**Danny had always been called crazy. His parents and friends all didn't believe him. It wasn't his fault he could see Spirits and monsters as clearly as everyone else could see ghosts. Only he could see all the pain and suffering the monsters caused his town. Everyone blamed the Ghosts, but only Danny knew the truth. Only Danny has seen the horrors and horrific acts they caused. Only he could hold the burden. But when a strange encounter with a Hollow grants him powers to finally defend his town against the creatures, can he step up to the plate to do it? **AU. T because its Bleach. Danny-Gets-Shinigami-Powers-Instead-Of-Ghost-Powers**

**Bold is Flashback. This strange method is only for one chappie, and if it's too annoying I'll change it.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It was an unusually cold day for December. The duo walked down the sidewalk, passing a few stragglers. A few adults eyed him suspiciously, due to the fact school wasn't supposed to be released for another hour.

The boy zipped up his coat as the wind gusted. The girl seemed unaffected.

"Sure is pretty today." She said, watching the clouds float across the sky.

The boy remained silent. His spiky pitch-black hair fell into his face as the wind gust vanished. She giggled as he attempted to look cool, and return his hair back to its previous state. He sighed, and quickly fixed it. He returned one hand to his coat pockets, keeping with the "cool" vibe he put off. The other he used to grasp her hand, causing her to blush. His deep blue eyes contrasted with the black jacket and blue jeans he wore.

His icy glare at the few adults staring at him caused them to scurry along. His height probably helped as well. They couldn't even see the muscles hidden beneath the thick coat.

The duo continued to walk towards the home of the Fenton family in silence.

She watched as he walked up to the door of the strange looking apartment. A large neon green sign sat atop the roof told the whole world that a certain insane ghost hunting family lived there. Rumors surrounded the family. Strange tales of experimentation on the youngest, and various other false tales made the house one to be avoided.

Was there any doubt who did?

He opened the door, and motioned her inside. The smell of freshly baked cookies and fudge greeted the teens.

"Welcome home sweetie! I'm in the kitchen, so come get some freshly made cookies before your father does."

She followed him into the kitchen, and watched as he hugged his loving Mom and ate a freshly made cookie. Her stark red hair and blue jumpsuit matched the "strangeness" of this family.

"Have fun at school today? Did you have anymore problems?"

"No Mom, I haven't had anymore problems." He sighed.

He sighed.

"Did you have any other…_problems?" _She stood there, red oven mitts in her hand, glaring.

The boy sighed. "Mom. I told you. I was a little kid, who didn't know any better."

"That's right." He grabbed another cookie, and headed upstairs.

She followed faithfully behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie was having a seemingly normal day. She had taken 2 year old Danny and 4-year-old Jasmine to the playground.<strong>

**At least, until Danny suddenly burst into tears. Nothing she did could cease the poor boy's pain. He kept pointing at nothing, and mumbling strange words. That was, until she felt like she was being watched. That's when Jasmine started to cry as well. **

**That was the last time they visited that particular park. The one closer to home was better anyway.**

* * *

><p>He threw the homework onto the cluttered desk. A recent test stood out, the big red 80% glaring, next to the well-and-carefully-made space shuttle model. He closed the door, and she surveyed the astronaut and space themed room. A nice weight set and some sort of exercise equipment sat in the corner, well used.<p>

"Like it?" He asked.

She turned silently, as not even the chain hanging from her chest made a noise.

"I always liked rocks."

He chuckled.

"You seem strangely happy with the situation." She complained.

He shook his head. "I deal with this stuff all the time."

* * *

><p><strong>The 3 year old knew something was funny about this girl. She had a funny chain coming from her chest, and she was almost invisible, but she was a lot of fun to play with!<strong>

**He giggled in happiness. She looked kinda like an older Jazz, but she knew exactly what toy he loved.**

**"Who's a cute boy? Who's a cute boy?" She giggled, waving the toy around.**

**Maddie promptly screamed when she discovered them.**

* * *

><p>"But why couldn't your Mom see me? Why are you helping me? And what about everyone else? Aren't I a ghost? Why can everyone see ghosts but not me?"<p>

He flopped down onto the bed, sending schoolbooks and papers into the air.

He blew his hair out of his face. "I've always been able to see Spirits as clearly as everyone else can see Ghosts. When I was 10, my parents realized I was still seeing "imaginary friends". It took a few trips to the Psychiatrist before I started to stay quiet about what I saw. I think that's why my sister took up Psychology." He chuckled, and sat up and faced her.

"When I realized that only I could see Spirits, I decided to do everything I can to help them. Since I wasn't, and still aren't popular at school, I had nothing better to do."

"I'm the only person I know who can see Spirits. My parents study ghosts, and I know that Ghosts are composed of Ectoplasm. Since Spirits aren't, I think that's why only I can see them."

She stood there in silence, thinking. Danny took this time to survey her. He dealt with Spirits of all ages and sizes. She looked to be about his age, and her short blonde hair was bloodied. Her chest was also bloody. She was very pretty, and it was sad she had to have died.

* * *

><p><strong>The young boy playing by himself in the corner worried the Preschool teacher. She had tried desperately to get someone to play with him. He was only 4, and yet no one would even talk to him. Parents complained about how he was insane, and kids claimed he saw things.<strong>

**So when two new students joined, she promptly had them meet.**

**"Danny?" The boy looked up at her in curiosity. **

**"This is Samantha and Tucker. They just moved here, and I thought you should help them. Can you do that for me?"**

**He nodded.**

**She smiled, and left the kids alone.**

**"If you call me Samantha, I'll kill you. Its Sam." She threatened, holding the boy down.**

**He nodded, and she released him. She was dressed in 100% pink, which almost freaked him out.**

**"Well, I'm Tucker. You can call me Tucker." The other boy stated proudly. He pulled out some sort of video game, which interested the other two kids.**

**"Lou-Lou would love this game!"**

**"Who's Lou-Lou?" Tucker asked.**

**"She's my friend. She's dead, and only I can see her."**

**"So, she's like a ghost?" Sam grinned. **

**"…I guess so." He admitted. He never really thought of them as ghosts, more like Spirits. But ghost was a cooler word.**

**"That's so cool!"**

* * *

><p>Thankfully, her chain was still long. Previous experience had taught him well. The shorter the chain, the more the Spirit needed to crossover. He had many Spirit friends vanish when the chain was gone.<p>

"What now?"

Her question zapped Danny from his dreary state.

"Well. I help you like I have all the other Spirits. I help you cross over."

"…What?" Her confusion was easily seen.

"I help you leave this realm and move on to what ever the hell you believe."

* * *

><p><strong>6 year old Danny was happy. Some strange blue man in overalls was saying something about boxes, but he didn't care. He was funny anyway!<strong>

**So when Maddie can downstairs and discovered Danny's friend, she promptly fainted. Danny soon learned that was a Ghost, and everyone could see Ghosts. But why Mommy didn't scream around his other friends was strange.**

**This is when the Fenton's interests switched to the paranormal. Ghosts, which they could see, caused extensive damage. And they were attracted to Danny, which caused them to become the leading ghost experts in Amity Park, (and probably the World).**

* * *

><p>The door slammed open causing both teens to flinch, which revealed an angry Maddie, who had obviously been eavesdropping on the conversation.<p>

"Danny! I thought you said you didn't see these 'Spirits' anymore!"

"No…I'm just talking to myself!" He quickly attempted to lie.

She grabbed his arm, and pulled him down stairs.

"I'll be back soon!" He whispered to her.

A well-aimed smack to the head quieted the boy, who was planning his escape route.

"I'm calling Doctor Janet tomorrow. This is not normal…"

"Jack! Jack! Come up here. Danny is still seeing the non-existent Ghosts!"

* * *

><p><strong>7-year-old Danny sat crying in the middle of the store. He wandered over to the candy section, and then his Mommy was gone. He hiccupped, and opened a bag of candy, which sent most over the floor.<strong>

**"Are you lost, sweetie?"**

**Danny's eyes were blurred from the tears, but it looked like a grandma.**

**"Uh huh." The grandma smiled, and lifted the poor boy off the ground. He took her hand, in the other the bag of candy.**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Danny. What can I call you?**

**"You can call me Granny. Come on, let's go find your mommy." She smiled.**

**He nodded, and ate another piece of candy.**

**"What does your Mommy look like?"**

**"She's tall, and skinny, and has red hair."**

**She led him around the store, looking patiently for the lost Mommy.**

**She smiled, when she heard the familiar cries of a mommy looking for a certain Danny.**

**Following the sound, the boy squealed in happiness as they were reunited. The lost Mom stood in the midst of other Moms who had been assisting in the search.**

**"Danny! Oh my god! Where have you been? Where were you?" She lifted the boy into the air, hugging and checking over him.**

**"I was in the candy section, Mommy. And Granny helped me find you!"**

**He pointed to Granny, who was unseen by the frantic mother.**

**"Danny, there's no one there…"**

**"Uh huh! She led me here. Can I let her have some candy?"**

**Maddie grew worried as the other Mom's began to mumble about themselves. She wasn't on good terms with the other families, due to the nature of their business. **

**"Well, he must be tired. We'll be going now." She quickly left the group for the checkout.**

**_Jasmine never had any problems._**

**_That boy is mental. He needs help._**

**_That whole family is insane._**

**_I heard they experimented on him, which explains everything._**

**_Did you hear about his last school trip? He about killed half the bus when he got angry!_**

**The remarks haunted her the entire ride home.**

* * *

><p>After another hour-long speech, which his father tried to explain how they had done tests to ensure that Danny was not lying, he pledged he was "only doing it to mess with you. And yes I swear I am not seeing Sprits and monsters."<p>

He was released and forced to bed without dinner. He groaned, and swore to get some food from Sam tomorrow.

He smiled when he returned upstairs and she was waiting patiently for him.

"Does that happen often?"

"Not really." He whispered to be safe. "It usually follows with a couple trips to the Psychiatrist, and my sister Jazz convinces them I'm alright. It repeats when they catch me. Usually I do this elsewhere."

"Will you be okay without dinner?"

"Yeah. I'll get something from Sam tomorrow before school."

She smiled. "I take it you and this Sam are close?" She asked, curious.

"She's my best friend, along with Tucker."

"Well, I really must be going. I have something I need to do before I pass on. Thank you for all the information, Danny Fenton. I will pass your name on in good praise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you have done enough for me. Thank you." She waved, and vanished through the door.

He sighed, and stood up. He pulled up his specially placed Kennedy Space Center poster, revealing a loose block. He pulled it easily out, and out came a dusty red journal. Taking a red pen, he started to write.

December 6th.

_Meet another spirit today. Didn't help her pass on, but I'm confident she will._

He shuddered as a familiar howl floated across the town.

_OK, maybe not. The number of spirits is increasing. Are they drawn to me because I can see them?_

_Mom and Dad found me talking to myself again. Another trip to Doctor Janet, and probably an upgrade in my medication. Not that I'm taking it._

He quickly replaced the journal and jumped into bed, before his father coming up the stairs could open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>He was 9 when he first saw them. Monsters. Horrible, terrible, awful, dreadful, appalling, horrifying, nasty, atrocious, ghastly, hideous, horrific, and other words he didn't know. With the pure white masks, and large creepy bodies, it was enough to convince the boy that the Boogie Monster was, in fact, real. And there were a lot of monsters.<strong>

**He was at the playground with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. **

**Jazz, being the "re'pon'ible adult", was busy reading. **

**Although only he could see her, Little Amy also was there. Her red hair in pig tails and little blue dress was super cute on her, if not for the fact she was missing an eye. She couldn't play in the sand, and only Danny could hear her, but that was fun enough for someone who was dead.**

**The kids sat in the sandbox, happy and carefree. Sam and Tucker didn't care if Danny talked to himself, like the other kids did. He had lots of imaginary friends!**

**Danny froze. He had heard that horrifying howl before, but it never was this close before. And then, the pressure took over.**

**Danny felt like he couldn't breathe, the pressure on his "air breathies" was too much. It felt like he had fire in his chest. He started to choke, which caused Jazz and his friends to freak.**

**"Danny? What's wrong?" Jazz quickly went into overdrive, and she started thinking about the books she had read. Was he having asthma attack or a panic attack? Was he dying?**

**The pressure lifted slightly, and he took his chance.**

**"Run! We gotta get outta here!" He took Little Amy's hand and started to run towards his home (which happened to be two houses down).**

**"Danny! Come back!"**

**He turned, just to see the creature. He squealed in fear. It was large, with 4 legs. It looked like a cat!**

**"Move Jazz!" The creature lifted a leg to step on the unsuspecting Jazz.**

**Danny wasn't sure what happened then. He was here, and then he was there. All Danny knew was that he pushed Jazz outta the way.**

**Sam, Tucker, and Jazz squealed. They couldn't see what ever it was, but Danny could. And that scared them.**

**Sam and Tucker ran off, and Jazz ran off to get Mommy and her "evil ghost weapons."**

"Souls…" The creature howled, and it sent chills down his spine.

**"Danny!" Little Amy called desperately, which drew its attention to her.**

**The pressure returned, but far greater. It caused Danny to fall onto the ground, unable to move. He could only watch in horror as the creature vanished, and returned in his site.**

**Little Amy screamed in horror, and was gone.**

**The creature, satisfied with its meager meal, set its sights on Danny.**

**Danny could only whimper in fear as the creature inched closer.**

**It was a strange sight. Danny had never had a near death experience before. But he never wanted to do it again.**

**He closed his eyes, in the impending doom.**

**The creature howled in fear, and suddenly something sticky splattered on him.**

**He opened his eyes to see two strangely dressed people. One, a tall brown haired lady, the other a short blonde man, each had black robes. But the strangest part was both carried large swords in their hands.**

**The creature, now missing a leg, screamed. It set to attack them, but a well-aimed slice to the mask caused the creature to vanish.**

**"Damn, that's a lot of Hollows for this town. I wonder what attracts them."**

**The short one complained.**

**"It's only been two days. Should you ask for a change?" She laughed.**

**He sat up, taking precious air into his lungs. He whimpered, and then anger filled his body.**

**He rushed the two, tears streaming down his face.**

**"Oh my god! Look at how cute you are!" The man groaned.**

**"Its all your fault!" He yelled, and desperately and weekly attacked her.**

**"Its all your fault! You couldn't save Amy! I couldn't save Amy…"**

**He collapsed into a pile.**

**"We'll have to keep an eye out for this one. He can see us, and that's a dangerous mix." He announced.**

**"Shhhhh. For now, we'll wipe his memories and deal with that bridge when we get to it. Can you help me clean the blood off him?"**

**"Danny! Oh my god, are you OK? What happened? Are you OK?" Maddie and Jack quickly surveyed the boy. He had been found lying in the middle of the park, asleep.**

**"Mommy! It ate Amy! It ate Amy!" He burst into tears, memories of his friend coming back to him.**

**"What ate Amy? Who is Amy?" This last part was directed at Jazz.**

**"He said his imaginary friend was Amy." Jazz admitted.**

**"This is the last straw. By now, he should have grown out of his imaginary friend stage. I think its time he sees someone." Maddie picked up the small boy, and the family walked home.**

**That was the start of the Psychiatry visits.**

* * *

"Hello Daniel. I'm Doctor Janet."

"Its Danny."

The 10 year old boy turned and faced the wall, away from the shrink. Why did everyone laugh at him at school? It wasn't his fault only he could see them! Only Sam and Tucker didn't laugh.

The Doctor checked something on her clipboard.

"Your parents say you've been seeing things. Is that correct?"

He remained silent.

"Come now Danny. Its all right that you still have a imaginary friend…"

"They aren't imaginary!" He yelled, fists clenched in anger. It took all his control not to face the evil lady.

"Oh? Well. Can I see this friend?"

"She got eaten. I'm waiting on another to show up." He admitted.

This worried the Doctor.

"Well, how do you know they are real?"

"They're all real, and only I can see them! You wanna know why? Because they're all DEAD."

"Danny!" She yelled, as the boy quickly ran out of the room. She was definitely installing locks…

"Alright Danny. Last week I was a little harsh. But your Mother tells me that you've brought along a friend. Is that correct?"

He nodded. Maybe she could see them, and prove he isn't crazy!

"This is Arnie. He has yellow hair, and he's taller than me. He doesn't have a arm, because he died in a car crash."

Arnie waved with his remaining arm. He really didn't want to be here. But Danny convinced him. He didn't want everyone to think Danny was crazy! So he came here for Danny's sake.

"See? He's waving!"

She frowned. There really wasn't anything there…

"Danny. Do you have any real friends?"

"Uh huh. Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Everyone else won't talk with me since everyone thinks I'm crazy! But I'm not! Can't you see him?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Danny, but I can't see him."

He sat in silence, listening to his parents talk to the doctor.

_"I suggest starting medication. I've never had someone as young as him talk about how his imaginary friend got eaten, and then died in a car crash!"_

* * *

It went on like this for 3 years. Danny would desperately try to make anyone see his friends. He was known for his violent temper, breaking chairs and walls if anyone denied or laugh at him.

Then, he snapped. He stopped talking to anyone but the lost souls.

He would vanish for hours at a time, and skipped school for months.

Multiple Doctor visits (eyesight, hearing, brain) followed. Then tests in the lab, which drew no conclusions.

It was only when Maddie found him talking to nothing about _"joining her on the other side" _did Danny get serious help.

No one knows what happened. Friends say he's possessed. The surviving workers from the house would clam up at the sound of his name. Priests claimed Devil's work. Most parents forbade talking about or visiting the boy. _Real _crazy people claimed it was a sign of the impending doom of the world. Newspapers reported ghosts destroyed the building.

But everyone could tell the difference when he came back. No matter the provocation, he remained silent, almost like he wasn't really there. He avoided everyone except his two best friends, and could sometimes been seen talking to himself. He would spend hours alone, and he would talk nonsense about "protecting". After he beat up the school bully, he became the most popular kid in school. No one would actually talk to him, but he still remained the coolest kid in school. He was tall, handsome, and insane. How much cooler could you get?

* * *

**Bad Ending I know. The next chappie will be up soon.**


	2. A New Power Gained

**Well, I'm updating only because more people may read because 1 chapter looks stupid while 2 IS COOL.**

**Any suggestions are appreciated.**

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**I accidently uploaded a different chapter, and the coding failed which caused the italics. Everything should be fixed now!**

**PLEASE DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

><p>He waited patiently. Sam's alarm always went off at 6:15. He waited until 6:50 for her to get ready. Then he could shimmy up the tree, and enter through her window. Sam would have her butler bring up some food for the two of them, and they would leave for school to pick up Tuck along the way.<p>

He ran his hand through his hair, and checked his watch again. He forgot his jacket at home, but the brisk air didn't bother him. His blue jeans and black tee matched his black hair and blue eyes. Sam had always tried to convince him to go "goth", seeing how Danny already liked black. But he put that idea out of its misery quickly.

His ears perked up at the sound of a window opening, and he quickly climbed up the tree. With a jump, he landed on her windowsill, and into her room. Her room was strange. One half was 100% pink, with unicorns and fairies and anything else you could think of, with the bed dividing the room. The other half was in the process of being redone. It was black, with various purple things. She had two bedside tables, one with a pink, fuzzy alarm clock, and the other with a black cell phone and spider light. Her favorite spider backpack hung from the wall, along with her Circus Gothica poster.

Her perky and chirpy pink-loving parents tried desperately to force their tastes onto her. But, with the help of her ever-loving butler, and nannies she kept her own personality and tastes. The same couldn't be said for her room. The household was divided on what the room should really look like, so it had remained in this state for the past year.

Her ever growing closest was also split in half. Her parents saw the pink front, with all the "horrible and distasteful clothes", which hid the true half. By moving the clothes, they would reveal the real closest, with every black lover's dream clothes. Various cans of specially made black spray paint and scissors sat in a bag, which Sam would grab on a need-be basis.

Her shoulder length pitch-black hair with purple highlights matched with her black dress. Her standard-with-every-outfit combat boots and purple makeup completed the "goth" look.

"Hey Danny." She finished applying her makeup, and turned away from the full-length mirror. She had grown over the years, but she still wasn't as tall as Danny or even short Tucker.

She complained about it whenever Danny complained about being too tall.

Danny's eyes were quickly drawn away from Sam to the plate of food sat on her bed, complete with sausage and eggs.

He quickly dug into the plate.

"Wow. You're hungry. What happened last night?"

"Mom caught me talking to a Spirit."

"Isn't that like the 5th this week?" She asked. The number of spirits was increasing, and poor Danny was the only one who could deal with them. Not even Sam could see them, but she had seen the damage. She and Tucker trusted Danny. If he told them to run, duck, or jump, they did.

Danny felt bad about lying to her. They had been best friends since preschool, but he hated for her to worry. Dealing with 5 Spirits a day was normal for him.

"Have there been anymore ghosts?"

He nodded, and swallowed.

"Yup. I can't do anything though. I don't like to blow them up like my parents, so I leave them. But my parents are working on something. Something big. I can feel it. They won't tell me, but Jazz keeps complaining about all the time spent in the lab."

She and Tucker also didn't know about the masked-monsters, who really caused the damage. This is why Danny left the ghosts alone, since most didn't cause any problems. There were exceptions though. There are always exceptions.

Her bedside clock went off, and Danny scarfed down the rest of the food. He jumped out the window, and Sam rushed downstairs, hopefully to avoid her parents.

* * *

><p>After she "failed all parent-clothing inspections, by any standards", she joined Danny at the street.<p>

They walked to Tucker's house, and were surprised to see Tucker actually on time. He stood on the sidewalk, his nose in a video game.

Tucker had also grown up over the years. He had purchased a red beanie at a yard sale, and now the hat never left his head. Even though the complaints of his parents, he let his hair grow. Not as long as Danny's but spiky.

He was also tall, but he doubted he would be as tall as Danny. Between Sam and him, they had a bet to see who would grow taller. It was barely a tie. He and Danny had been friends for years. Everyone else thought he was crazy for hanging out with him. Sure, Danny could saw spirits, but research on the Internet had proven he wasn't the only one. While Tucker couldn't see them, he believed Danny. And he would to the end.

"Hey Tuck."

Danny's voice broke Tucker's mind out of the video game.

"Hey Danny." He replied, quickly returning to the game.

The said boy stood next to Sam, who rolled her eyes.

Danny turned and faced behind him, staring.

"Danny?" Sam asked, worried.

"Its nothing." He brushed her off. He attempted to smile, but Sam could see through the mask.

"Let's just get to class." He walked ahead of her, leaving the two teens behind.

"I'm worried Tuck. He's been seeing more and more of them, its almost like he attracts them."

"He says he does. I wouldn't doubt it." Tucker snapped the game shut, and they watched as the boy walked towards the forgotten school.

"I know. But even though we can't see them, I just wish he would share with us. He keeps all that pain inside, and I worry for him." She sighed.

Usually Tucker would make a joke about lovebirds, but he remained silent.

"We both do."

_I really should tell them… _He was thinking about the true number of sprits and ghosts that had been following him. The number had jumped from one or two a week, to three, four, and sometimes five a day. Most would pass over as soon as they realized they were dead, and others were fun to talk to. Others…just caused problems.

_I hope that feeling isn't what I think it is…_

He was interrupted by Sam and Tucker joining him.

* * *

><p>School was thankfully quiet. Only one spirit showed up, a stupid blonde who wished for her "pink convertible sports car."<p>

Her annoying chattering all day pushed Danny to his wits end.

"Like, I totally wanted him to kiss me and stuff! But he blew me off, so then I so called my Dad…"

He pushed her into the wall. "Look! I'm sick and tired of you following me around all day! All you do is chatter about your damn boyfriends! Well, guess what? YOU. ARE. DEAD. Get over it!"

The hallway quickly emptied, leaving the group alone. The rumors would be flying again by lunch.

The blonde burst into tears.

This softened the boy's anger, and he released her.

"What was that dude?" Tucker attempted to quiet him down. He had been known to take down walls when he was like this.

"Sorry, I snapped. Its just she's been following me all day, and she hasn't shut up…" He rubbed his neck and sighed.

"I'm just tired of all this. The death and every thing. And I have to worry about being sent to an asylum, and the monsters, and everything. It's a lot."

"Asylum?" The teens choked out. Where did that come from?

"Um…I wasn't supposed to say that."

This sent Sam into a fit of fury. "Your parents want to send you away because you see stuff?"

Danny grabbed her fist, before she attempted to punch the wall.

"Its nothing you gotta worry about, OK?"

"Dude. You're our best friend. We can't just sit back and let you get sent away."

Danny smiled. "Thanks guys. Let's get to class, OK?"

After his little outburst, the blonde remained silent. In fact, she almost disappeared until after school.

The trio was walking home, deep in conversation about Mr. Lancer's latest assignments. Most teachers limited contact with Danny and his parents altogether. When they heard genius Jazz had a younger brother, most expected him to be the same. They discovered the truth rather quickly.

Danny slowed his pace, as he wanted to have a word with the blonde.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier…"

She burst into tears, and leaned onto him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about how you probably felt. My Dad's always been on me about that, and I was scared, and the pain, and I needed someone to talk to."

"Wait, pain?"

He pushed her away from his well-built chest. His eyes went big when he realized how short her chain was. It had 3, maybe 4 left.

"Oh shit."

"Danny?" The blonde asked.

"Tucker! Take Sam and run." He yelled ahead to them.

"What's wrong?" Sam yelled back, and they started to run towards him.

"No!" He stopped them. "Run! Now! I'll meet you at Sam's. RUN!"

At his persistent, Tucker nodded and ran off with Sam.

"Look. You really need to crossover. Go visit your dead family? OK? Because if you don't, the pain you've had all day is going to get a HELL lot worse."

She yelped in pain, and hunched over.

"Danny! You have to help me." She gasped out.

He stood, frozen. He had never been this close before. He needed to run, but he needed to help her.

She yelled in pain, and smacked him. Which typically, wouldn't hurt. This time it sent him flying backwards into a wall.

He felt his head smack, the girl scream, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes in surprise.<p>

He quickly jumped to his feet. Last thing he remembered was helping the blonde girl.

_So how the hell did I end up in Antarctica?_

He stood on a flat, floating piece of ice. He spun around, surprised to see other icebergs. It was light, and the sun shone brightly in the sky.

But the strangest thing was the strange blue skinned child standing on a piece of ice ahead of him.

The wind gusted, and she said something.

"What?" He yelled. She looked as though she might need help. With that in mind, he started to run towards her.

_"Hey."_

The small blue skinned child humped, and tried again.

But still the words were lost in the wind.

_"Hey! Kid!"_

Just a few more paces, and he might be able to hear her.

_"Hey! Wake up already!"_

_"Is he even alive?"_

_"He's breathing."_

_"Yeah, but you failed those exams."_

_"At least I know the difference between a hand and the foot!"_

_"I was drunk on sake! What did you expect?"_

He slipped on the ice, and he felt his head hit before the world sent dark.

* * *

><p>The excruciating pain was the first thing he felt. He opened his eyes, and found himself looking at two strange faces.<p>

"Glad to see you're alive."

"And you doubted my skills?" The partner scoffed.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, but I have somewhere to be." He jumped to his feet, grimacing in pain. He frowned when he realized it was dark.

"You probably have a concussion. You should go to a hospital."

"Thanks but I have to get home." He waved the smarter one off, and broke into a run towards home.

"He was still bleeding."

"I know."

"Did you think he saw?"

"He wasn't scared, so I doubt it."

"Even so…"

* * *

><p>He ran home at full speed, and he texted Sam and Tucker.<p>

"Please not be waiting for me at the door, please not be waiting for me at the door…"

He opened the door, and groaned when he saw his parents waiting on him.

After being his bleeding head was bandaged, and believable lies were created, he was sent up to bed.

_December 7th._

_Meet another one. Stupid blonde who complained about everything. I got angry, and missed the signs. I wasn't able to help her crossover before she became a monster. I was knocked out, and I didn't see what happened._

* * *

><p>He currently sat downstairs, and glad it was the weekend, while half-asleep eating his cereal.<p>

"Come on! Mom and Dad have something to show us downstairs." Jazz said, giddily. She always loved when Mom and Dad created something ghost related, even if most of them failed. She desperately wanted to be able to fight the ghosts, and she believed the theory of an invisible ghost was bothering Danny. No matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise, she believed otherwise.

"Fine! I'll be down there in a minute." He waved her off, and she vanished from his one-eye-open sight.

He slowly finished his bowl of cereal. Washing the bowl, he stomped downstairs.

His parents had banned the teens from the downstairs lab for the past month, and what had been going on had remained a surprise.

He sighed at the sight. A 7-foot wide giant metal hole in the wall sat surrounded by various other equipment. He presumed this was the big project.

His Father and Mother stood, with excited looks on their faces. Jack held a large button, while Maddie held blueprints.

"Alright kiddies! This is a portal which will break the barrier between the Ghost Zone and the Human World!"

Well, it was probably too late to point out that in most movies, ripping holes in dimensions NEVER worked out as planned, and most involved ended up dead.

"We'll be the first live humans to see it!" …That didn't bode well.

Danny barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sure, he had encountered ghosts before. His parents said they came out of natural portals, and he attracted them almost as much as he did Spirits. Most were harmless, and in the wrong place at the wrong time. The monsters usually chased the ghosts around, sometimes even eating them.

"Is this safe?" He cautiously asked.

"Sure it is! After you put on these haz-mat suits, put on these goggles, and stand behind this protective barrier!" His father ever cheerfully said, and the two teens paled. Safe? This was their parents' so-called "safe"?

Jack threw a haz-mat to each teen. They were black and white, with Jack's face stamped on. Danny rolled his eyes and proceeded to slide it on. He and Jazz removed the face stickers, and stuffed them in the nearby trashcan when their Dad's back was turned. They slapped the crappy goggles on, and stood behind the barrier.

"Ready?" Jack asked, as Maddie went over the calculations again.

"Everything checks mathematically correct."

He had no idea if the screen was needed, but if it was, he hoped it would protect them.

"Banzai!" With that, Jack threw the switch, and the portal sparked and hummed to life. The center glowed green, and green sparks of electricity danced across the surface, and the smell of…death floated across the lab, which only increased Danny's worries. He did not need to prove to his parents that he truly was insane. The family waited, ¾ hopeful, ¼ depressed. The light faded, the sparks then died, and the humming stopped, as the machine powered down.

"Something must be wrong…." Maddie and Jack both set out to see what was wrong, as the two teens marked it off as another failed invention.

The hairs on the back of Danny's neck stood up. A feeling of fear washed over him.

_No no no no no no no no No! _

And then he heard it. It was a howl, full of pain and anger. He turned to say something, only for his fear levels to shoot up. Something was freaking him out. And no one else was. Which only meant one thing.

"Jazz…"

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling about…" He paused. It was like someone was watching him. His "creepy" level shot through the roof.

And then it crashed through the wall.

Which created major chaos. His blind parents assumed a bomb, his sister assumed "invisible Ghost X is back!" And proceeded to shoot randomly in the lab.

Danny could only stare in shock at the large monster.

It was a large black creature, with a white mask and 3 yellow stripes. Its eight legs crushed the fallen wall pieces, and it could be described best as a freaky mutated soul eating spider.

**"I'm hungry…for souls!"**Its strange voice echoed through the lab.

Four of the arms reached for the family. Danny reacted quickly, and pushed his sister out of the way. Unfortunately, he couldn't warn his parents, who were lifted off the ground.

Jazz screamed, and promptly fainted.

"Don't worry Maddie! I've got everything under control!" Jack failed at comforting his wide.

**"Souls. You will be…delicious!"**

"I don't plan on you eating any of my family souls!" Danny yelled, and grabbed a metal sparring pole. He was thankful for the years of his mother's black belt teachings, and he charged.

The creature laughed, and raised a remaining arm, ready to kill.

Danny swiftly dodged the first attack, and sliced through the arm.

The creature yelled in pain, and dropped his mother, who swiftly dropped to the ground. She could see Jack floating, but Danny could see the entire creature, apparently.

"Danny! Tell me where it is!" She said, reaching for the nearest weapon.

"Above you!" He replied, and ducked another invisible attack.

She fired an Ecto-gun, which coated the creature in ectoplasm, making it somewhat viewable.

The creature, realizing only Danny could see him, focused on the said boy.

He rolled away from the legs, ducking the hastily aimed arm…or leg.

Danny dodged the next attack, only to be hit by the second, unseen attack. He gasped out as the arm punctured his chest.

"Danny!" He heard his mother yell.

He felt a strange feeling, and was thrown backwards. His back hit cold metal, and his world spun momentarily. He groaned as he waited for his world to stop spinning.

He froze, when he realized that his _body _was still lying out there. The creature had separated his…soul? Soul from his body, his assumed.

He looked down, and realized the chain was still attached to his body.

_I must still be alive then._

Carefully rising to his feet, he took a step forward, and placed his hand on the wall to balance himself as his world continued to spin. A strange click resounded and echoed inside the metal tube. His eyes widened in fear when he realized he just pressed the ON button.

The electricity surged through his body, creating immense pain. He felt the chain connecting him to his body shatter, and the pain increased dramatically.

His screams remained unheard by his parents, and Danny's world grew dark.

* * *

><p>"I said. GET UP!"<p>

Someone kicked him in his chest, which sent him sliding off into the water. As quickly as he fell, he climbed back on the iceberg.

"What the hell-ll was that for-rr? His teeth chattered from the cold.

He looked at her, and then realized he was _upside down. _Somehow, he was sitting normally on this chunk of ice while sitting upside.

"You don't have time to waste. Your Chain of Fate has been severed, and you'll soon pass over to the Soul Society…"

His head snapped down to his chest. Indeed, his chain was cut. It would only be a matter of time before he turned into a monster.

"Would you like me to assist you with that?"

He lifted his head, and pulled back in shock. She held in her hand a strange sword, which Danny recognized as a black Katana, and she had it pointed it at his chest.

She was short, like about 4 feet. Her body looked like someone took two people and stuck them together. One half had long black hair and a blue eye, and was dressed in a long flowy black dress. The other half had short white hair and a green eye. That half had a short white dress. But her blue skin and pointed ears really disturbed Danny the most.

"But my parents! I can't leave them. They'll die! They can't even see the…the…"

"Hollow. It's called a Hollow, you idiot!" She smacked him on top of the head with the sword.

He gritted his teeth, and finished. "Fine! The Hollow."

She rolled her eyes. "You can be so immature."

"Who even are you?"

"Doesn't matter." She stated.

He stood up. "I can't just die and leave my parents out there!"

"Do you even know where 'here' is?" She asked, smirking.

"Uh…."

She clicked her tongue. "Well, that's too bad." She turned her back, and started to walk away.

"I can't leave them! I've always had to do this. I've always been the one to protect them! I can't just sit back and let them die! Isn't there something I can do?"

She stopped, and looked behind her.

"There is one way…There are some drawbacks, but you would be able to protect them."

She continued walking. There was no way he would agree right now. He would have to pass over to the Soul Society first. Anyone idiotic enough to agree…

"I'll do it." He confidently interrupted.

"You don't even know the drawbacks!" She warned, silently laughing.

"I don't care. If I can save them, I'll be able to pass on in peace."

She laughed. "The only way to**hozon** your parents and defeat the Hollow…is to become a Soul Reaper!" Dramatic music and bolts of lighting flashed.

She groaned. "You humans have to have everything be so dramatic."

"That's cool." He complimented.

"Oh shut up." She complained. "Do you agree?"

"I'll do it."

"I think I'll like this." She grinned, and threw an old metal sword at him. He caught it, glad it didn't take off anything important.

"In order to become a Soul Reaper, you must defeat me in battle!" With that, she charged. He quickly ducked and rolled away from her.

"With this crappy sword?" He worried. Her sword looked like it could take his head off in one swoop, while this one looked like it couldn't cut a stick on butter!

"It is a **Zanpakutō. **Every Soul Reaper has one, that one is for the few who haven't learned the name."

He quickly ducked, and concentrated on the battle.

Her small size didn't match her sword skills. He blocked, but he could see he was outmatched.

_Best thing to do is tire her out._

She pulled back, and he jumped to his feet. He was taller than her by a good 2 feet, but she easily compensated.

He turned to attack, and swung.

"If you keep swinging wildly, you'll never get anywhere." She teased, and vanished from his sight.

He turned to block her next attack. She pulled back to attack again, and he took his chance.

"Is running away all you're going to do?" She was behind him, knocking him to his feet.

He gritted his teeth, and jumped to his feet. He blocked her next swing.

"Too slow!"

With a simple push of her foot, she sent Danny sliding backwards.

He attempted to stand, only for her to attack again. She vanished from sight. He attempted to block again, only for her to attack from above.

She landed on her feet.

"If this is all you're going to do, you'll never be worthy to **haiboku**, much less wield me!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

She laughed.

His anger levels soared.

She grinned as the Spiritual pressure soared.

"Now that's what I wanna see!"

The feeling was like nothing he had ever felt before. Everything was so focused, and he could hear and see everything. It felt like he drank all the caffeine in the world, and Danny loved it.

It wasn't enough to equal her though. She blocked all his attacks with one hand.

He kept attacking, watching and waiting for an opening.

That moment came. He was blocked, and then he attacked. Her eyes went wide, and she vanished from sight.

He shuddered, and looked down in horror as the black blade entered his chest.

"I thought you weren't trying to kill me." He gasped, as blood dripped from his mouth.

"That was just a lucky shot." She said, wiping the blood from her face. "But, you'll get better. I'll lend you a hand for this **Tatakau**. And remember, aim for the mask!"

A surge of energy entered his body, and the strange world spun out of view.

"Danny!" Maddie called desperately, she couldn't see the creature, and now it had injured her little baby. His lifeless body lay on the ground, and Maddie could only fear the worst.

She coughed, as the oddly colored green smoke filled the lab from the now running portal. What ever happened to make it turn on was unknown, and she only hoped it wasn't going to overload.

**Start "Number One"**

To the Hollow, and the select few who are Spiritually Aware, they would have seen a strange sight.

A black and white blur sliced clean through the arm holding Jack, who fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The Hollow yelled in pain, and focused on the offending person, who was now standing back in front of the portal, blocked by the strange green colored smoke caused by his entrance.

"Anyone who messes with my family, my friends…or my town…deals with me!"

With a simple wave, the smoke dissipated from view.

He stood there, with a familiar cocky grin on his face. His pure white hair hung limply in front of his face and the glowing green eyes matched the strange glow coming off him. The black robe hung close to his skinny frame, more like a loose jumpsuit than a robe. The robe went down to his ankles, with white boots under it. The sleeves hung close to his arms, and the white fingerless gloves contrasted with the black. A white rope belt completed the look.

In his right arm pointed at the Hollow he held a pure black sword. 3 inches wide and 4 feet long with a square green guard. The handle was green wrapped with white, leaving a diamond pattern of green. On his back, hanging by a green rope, was the pure white scabbard.

"Got that?" He smirked.

The creature howled. Where did the Soul Reaper come from? The Hollow froze, as he realized the boy vanished from sight.

Danny appeared above the Hollow, and with a slice of the sword, he took off the other arm, causing the creature to scream in pain. The arm landed harshly on the ground, and Danny momentarily hoped his Mom would stay a safe distance away. Concentrating on the fight, he bounced off the creature, and jumped off the wall and attacked the other arm.

He landed, ignoring the pain screaming from his legs, and jumped higher than he ever jumped before, and sliced through the mask. The creature screamed and dissolved into a black mist, as did the various body pieces lying on the ground.

He landed on the ground next to his empty shell of a body, panting. His legs screamed from the pain.

He grinned as he saw his father awake from his "totally-not-sleeping-and-did-not-faint", as it was known.

Using the sword as a cane, he barely managed to stay standing.

"Damn, that took a lot outta me." He gasped.

"I like the new look though." The fingerless gloves made it easy to grip the sword, and the boots were sturdy enough to run in.

"But I don't remember being THAT good with a sword…" He stood up, and placed the sword back in its scabbard as his remaining strength left him, and he fell over.

His eyes snapped open, and he coughed to bring fresh air into the empty lungs. His Mom, Jazz, and his Dad all sat above him. Considering Jazz was awake, this must be some time since the battle. But how could they see him?

"Danny!" His mom and dad hugged him, almost suffocating him. He then realized he was somehow back in his body.

"Air." He gasped out, as his worried-to-death mother realized her killer grip.

"I, I mean we, thought we lost you! Don't move, OK? The ambulance will be here soon. We'll talk about…what just happened later, OK?"

He nodded, in his "oh-my-god-I'm-freaking-out-what-the-hell-do-I-do?" stage.

The EMTs arrived later, and thoroughly checked him out. Surprisingly, he passed with a 100% bill of clean health. He was also happy they didn't mention the giant hole in the wall.

He convinced his parents all he wanted a good night sleep, and then they would talk about the past events. Hopefully, he would be deemed "sane".

* * *

><p>Two strange figures stood down below in the newly wrecked lab.<p>

"Woah. This is new." The taller said shocked.

"I like what they've done with the place." The shorter one joked, as the giant gaping hole was quite a change.

The taller slapped the shorter man. "They just survived a Hollow attack, they don't care about that. Have some sensitivity man."

"But what happened to the Hollow? It was here, then gone!" The shortest exclaimed.

"They're 'ghost' hunters." He said sarcastically. "Who knows what could have happened? As long as the signal is gone, we don't have to deal with it. Let's just get this over with." They both nodded, and vanished from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hozon = Save<strong>

**Tatakau = Fight**

**Haiboku = Defeat**


	3. Lessons Learned

**Happy Holidays! Here is the newest chapter of this story. Any ideas for a better title? Because this one ain't cutting it.**

**PLEASE DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. It decides a very important part of the story.**

**The start of the show starts here. I'm going to add stuff to make it more interesting, but Mystery Meat starts in this chapter!**

**Next chapter will be out this weekend or next week. See you then!**

* * *

><p>Danny awoke next morning. He had no new dreams regarding the strange girl, but the Hollow's face-mask did make plenty of appearances. He shuddered, and looked over his hands, examining them. To think they were holding a sword and fighting the Hollow last night as a strange fact.<p>

_Was that a one-time thing? But I died…so what the hell does that mean? Everything I know says I died last night. But how am I still alive? Or am I dead but I can still use my body? Does that mean I'll age?_

His stomach growled loudly, reminding him he had skipped dinner for sleep.

"Well, at least that still works."

He dressed in his usual attire and walked downstairs.

He paused before entering the kitchen. Delicious smells wafted through the house.

He was expecting his mother to cuddle him, and apologize and so-and-so. After all, she did believe he was insane for the past 14 years of his life. He entered and waited for the cuddling and apologizing to begin.

**…**

Nothing happened. She continued to hum while fixing breakfast. Maybe she couldn't see him? But what about last night? They obviously saw him.

"Hey Mom, what's up? You OK from last night?" He questioned. Would she reply?

"I sure am sweetie! We're lucky that no one was injured. The ghost did some extensive damage while we were out." She replied cheerful.

He just managed to stare.

"Sweetie, close your mouth. You'll catch flies with that. Breakfast will be ready soon."

A million questions shot through his head, along with a million answers, which 99% didn't help him at all.

"Everyone has gone insane." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He grabbed a piece of waffle, ignoring the toast, and stuffed it into his mouth.

He swallowed. "So…nothing happened last night you wanna talk about?"

"Well, Mr Lancer called. Something about skipping again?" She turned with a hot pan full of cooking eggs as the toaster popped and glared at the late rising boy.

"Uh, I'm going to go see Dad." He avoided the question and headed towards the most likely place his father was located.

He almost flew down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. He stood in shock as he watched his father attempting to patch the large hole, with pieces of wood and nails. Even he knew it was destined to fail. Dramatically.

"Hey son! That ghost did some damage last night, didn't it? I bet the ectoplasm is what jumpstarted the portal!"

_Or the ON button…_

"Shouldn't we call a contractor?" He asked. He did NOT trust his father to repair something like this.

"Nah! Your father can handle a simple patch like this!" They both flinched as the last nailed piece of wood collapsed to the ground, followed by the rest of the wood. A gust of wind blew through, causing the old man to shiver.

"I think I'll call a contractor!" His large figure bounded upstairs, to the phone.

Which left Danny alone in the lab.

The wind gusted in through the empty wall, which surprisingly didn't affect the boy at all. Usually he shivered and would need some kind of coat. But…it was strangely comforting.

Turning away from the largest proof of his encounter last night, he turned towards the now working portal. The yellow and black warning doors barely contained the strange eerie glow behind them. He pressed the large red "OPEN" button, and watched in fascination as the doors slid open.

The swirling green haze was hypnotizing, and he could only watch until the doors automatically closed once again. Shaking himself from the strange trance, he thought about his next move.

_Jazz. Gotta find Jazz. She still may be sane._

He headed upstairs, ignoring his father's attempt to find a contractor crazy enough to work for the ghost hunters. He continued to climb, and entered Jazz's room. Large books sat on her desk, most about psychiatry. Her interests had changed dramatically after Danny's first "shrink" visits.

"Hey Jazz? Can you please explain to me what happened last night? My memory is kinda hazy…" He hoped she would answer him, and not start searching through her diagnosis books for an explanation.

"Well, after the Portal didn't work, Mom decided to talk everyone out for dinner to get our minds off the failed portal. We came back to find the giant gaping hole in the wall! And it somehow got the portal working." She answered, not even looking up from her History book, which she was studying for the exam in 2 weeks.

_Everyone I know has gone insane. _That was the only answer.

He mumbled a thank you, and left her alone to her studying.

* * *

><p>He snuck out of the house, leaving for a walk to sort things out.<p>

_So. I'm some sort of Sprit…but after last night I think they should be called Souls._

_I'm 15, and already dead. Or am I half dead? Does that mean I'll still age? Why does dying have to be so complicated? And why doesn't anyone remember what happened? Does everyone who can't see Hollows forget about them? Which would make sense since a lot more people would be called crazy if not._

He continued to think, ignoring where his feet were taking him.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and found himself standing in front of Sam's.

"I bet Sam would know what's going on. But…she can't see Souls, which means she couldn't see me. But its not like I could 'leave' my body to show her anyway…"

He froze, before a very familiar howl floated across town.

"A Hollow…" He took off towards the noise.

Surprisingly, it was rather easy to find it. Follow the sound of screaming, watch the explosions and noises, and go opposite of the screaming masses.

Using pure brute strength and speed, he pushed his way through the crowd. The crowd continued on, ignoring the boy who alone faced the invisible monster.

The Hollow, curious at the sight and smell of the new soul, smiled evilly.

Danny realized the shit-situation he just got himself into, as the Hollow changed directions and headed for the much tastier soul.

He needed to, scary enough, leave his body. And…he had no idea in hell how.

* * *

><p>The Hollow crashed an arm down where Danny was previously standing, crushing the concrete with a loud thud. The Hollow wasn't the brightest, and the damaged car nearby looked survived a failed attempt to eat it. Having no idea how to change forms, he could only hope he would survive long enough to learn.<p>

_Augh! I don't even have a sword, much less anything to fight with. Why do I always get myself into these damn situations? _He mentally scolded himself.

_Blue Elf, if you wanna pitch in some advice, I'd take it!_

He avoided another attack, his eyes going wide as the creature was getting more and more accurate. He pleaded something to happen, because he wasn't going to die here.

_I can't keep running away. I have to do something!_

He jumped over the next arm attack, but it hit his legs, causing him to spin and fall right onto the ground. His world went dark.

A blue circle of light floated in the pitch darkness. A thin layer of ice covered it. A smaller green ball of light-energy floated in the darkness as well. The green one sparked and sizzled, and circled the blue one. It was powerful, even though it was smaller. But the more use it received, the more it would grow. The stronger it grew, the more power it would have.

**"Anata ga hitsuyō to suru fōmu o sentaku shimasu." **A voice floated through the darkness.

The green sizzled and sparked violently, and expanded slightly.

Danny opened his eyes, the small puddle of blood on the concrete, along with the little in his eyes. The Hollow howled again, and lifted an arm to attack. He rolled out of the way.

_What the hell was that? More freaking Japanese? I don't even speak it!_

He rolled away from the next attack, which dented the concrete. The Hollow was above him, and he could only roll for so long.

_Maybe I can translate it?_

He concentrated, and was surprised to find it translating perfectly. Or what he assumed was perfectly. He followed what the voice said.

He reached down into his chest. He shuddered when he felt his two cores. Even though he couldn't see the color or power, he could _feel it. _The power radiating off the green one was astounding, and if he was right, it would grow more powerful. Which worked in his favor.

Reaching a mental hand out, he grasped the green one.

A strange lurching noise followed, and he felt his soul separated from his body with a flash of green light. He landed on his feet, and he flinched at the loud thud as his body hit the ground.

The Hollow howled, and backed up.

Danny smirked, and pulled out his Zanpakutō.

* * *

><p>45 long minutes later, the Hollow was finally defeated. After chasing the monster around, and destroying most of the forest and a nearby house, he was glad it was finally over.<p>

Apparently, the blue elf wasn't kidding when she said she would "lend you a hand for this **Tatakau.**" Which now, he realized it meant fight. So how much of the fight was her, and how much was him? Because if that fight proved anything, he sucked. But he did learn a lot. Like he could jump rather high, and he was rather fast at dodging. And he learned a few techniques to defend himself, and how to defeat the Hollow. But there was no way he could fight against a more powerful one without more power and training. He started to think about training procedures he could use.

After chasing the lost man-spirit who attracted the Hollow in the first place around for another 15 minutes, he finally was able to calm him down enough to talk. Not everyone liked being chased around by a strange white haired man with glowing green eyes and a sword.

After explaining he wasn't going to "suck out my soul and force me to become a sparkly vampire," the man thanked him multiple times for defeating the strange monster.

Danny wondered if this soul was sane.

"It was nothing. I've always helped when I can. Sorry it took so long." He answered, managing to smile.

The man went off on his merry way, skipping, which also slightly freaked out Danny. He hoped not all souls were as crazy as that one.

Glad to be free of that strange encounter, he returned to his lifeless body.

He sat up in excruciating pain. He needed to be very careful where he dropped this thing.

Thankfully, his head had stopped bleeding. He stood up, and shakily headed towards his home.

After forgetting exactly how to get home, (and a quick call to Tucker for directions) he stumbled in the front door.

He stomped upstairs, towards the nice, safe, comfortable bed. And best of all? It wasn't trying to kill him.

His sister, who wanted to do a little research, stopped him. He shot down the idea of answering more stupid questions, and mentally imagined stomping it into the floor, throwing it into the ocean, rescuing it, burning it, and killing it again with his **Zanpakutō. **

Yes. He was feeling _violent._

She stood there in silence, surprised at his actions as he waved her off and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>After waking up from his deep slumber, he realized he slept through dinner and the night. His ravenous hunger surprised him. Maybe it was all that fighting he did? Deciding the best thing was to bring his energy levels back up, he walked downstairs to eat whatever delicious food his mother cooked. He silently pleaded it wouldn't attack him. He was too tired to deal with that today.<p>

After seeing none of the food glowing or threatening to attack him, he ate two plates of waffles, a plate of sausage, 3 bowls of cereal, and a bowl of scrambled eggs, all while ignoring the plate of disgusting toast.

"Danny. Don't plan on leaving today. Since the Portal is working, your father wants to have a lecture regarding self-defense. You're welcome to have Sam and Tucker come over, and you can leave when he's finished."

She knew since it was the weekend, Danny would vanish with his friends until dinner.

Danny nodded as he finished breakfast. The lecture would last until his dad would start rambling, and the teens would sneak out.

So he found himself with his father, Jazz, Sam and Tucker in the still destroyed lab. The newly hired contractor didn't work weekends, and Danny could only imagine how much the heating bill would be this month.

"So, Danny, you and your little friends want to fight ghosts." His father said proudly.

"Uh, actually, Dad, I want to be an astronaut." Danny piped up. Those dreams were currently taking a backseat, due to the fact of him being dead and all. Would he age? There was no way NASA would accept him if he still looked 14.

"Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones." Sam interrupted Danny's thoughts, unaware of the thoughts in his head.

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal." Tucker stated proudly.

"And besides Dad, we're here because we want to be able to defend ourselves from ghosts. Danny always attract them, so we have to be prepared." Jazz declared.

"Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn." Jack said, completely ignoring them.

"It all starts with your equipment." He said, taking a silver and green metal thermos from the nearby counter.

"This is the Fenton Thermos. It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos…a thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it!" He finished, enthusiastically.

"And that is the Fenton Portal." He pointed at the currently closed portal. "It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. Someday, I'll figure out how that works, too. Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?"

The teens sat in silence, stumped and shocked at the stupidity of the situation.

"Maybe Mom would be better as this…" Jazz admitted.

"Nonsense!" He exclaimed, and went on to ramble about log cabins and non-existent ponies…

* * *

><p>The trio of younger teens finally escaped from the confines of the lab.<p>

"Danny? Why did you bring that piece of junk?" Sam questioned, noticing him grabbing it from his father's lab.

"Uh…it works well as a thermos?" He lied, sliding his hand to make sure the cold metal device was still attached to his belt.  
>Sam glared at him, seeing through the obvious lie.<p>

_Well. I want to see if I can trap the non-existent Souls in it. And you never know if a ghost will appear, much less if it actually works. And did you know? I now fight also invisible monsters with a sword and a tiny blue skinned elf inside my head. Naw, I'm not crazy. I just can't prove it because I'm the only one who can see them. I don't need an asylum! _

He could only imagine how that would go. Even his friends would believe he'd finally lost it.

His ears picked up rustling from the nearby brush.

"BOO!" Danny turned to face the attacker, only to watch as his body slump to the ground.

He had drawn his Zanpakutō and almost had taken her head off. Sheathing it, he sighed in displeasure. If he was going to be jumping out of his body at anything, this would cause problems. Its not like she could hurt him anyway.

Sam and Tucker and the-would-be-red-haired attacker immediately were focused on his empty body.

"Well, that confirms they can't see me." He sighed. He entered his body, only to feel his head pounding from the fall.

"Danny! Oh my god, what happened?" Sam asked, worried.

"I know what happened." Tucker said, laughing. "He fainted from shock!"

"Jazz? What was that for?" He complained.

"I wanted to see what happened. My newest book says…" She spouted off random facts, most of which didn't affect Danny at all.

"That's great Jazz." He waved the worried teens off, and almost flew onto his feet. Rubbing the back of his head, he left the three friends alone.

"Is it just me, or does he seem different?" Jazz asked.

Sam and Tucker wanted to say, _"Yeah. He's been seeing 3 or 4 Spirits every day and its really stressful having parents who don't believe him, and he really doesn't need to go to a Asylum!"_

The teens remained silent, only watching him walk away.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jazz sighed.

* * *

><p>He walked quickly ahead of them. He froze, as a tingling went up his spine.<p>

_A Hollow? _

He shivered, and he gasped as a puff of blue smoke floated out of his mouth.

_North east._

_What? What the hell is Northeast? Is it a Hollow?_

Knowing that the only way was to get answers, he started to run. He hoped with his newly found increased speed he could escape the prying eyes of his friends.

After avoiding the screaming masses, he discovered the cause of the chaos and destruction. Two octopus shaped ghosts. Danny was glad they hadn't come after him, but would a Soul Reaper have any affect against them?

He sure hoped so, as the ghosts became fixated on him.

Reaching into the depths of his chest, he pulled on his green core. Leaping into the air as his body dropped to the ground, he pulled out his **Zanpakutō.**

With a mix of "Hiyah!" and "Urgh!" He sliced through one of the ghost…opus. The two sides reformed together, proving to Danny that yes. He was ineffective against ghosts.

"Let's see if this piece of junk…" He said, reaching down to the Thermos, only to realize it was with his…other body. That's something you never want to hear yourself say.

Which was probably smart, because everyone could see the Thermos, but no one could see him.

Mentally cursing, he swatted away the green balls of energy the ghost-o-pi were throwing at him with his sword.

Deciding the best thing to do was to retrieve the thermos, he ran and removed it from his belt. The nearest ghost charged.

"Please work. Please work. Please work. Please don't explode in my face." He repeated, and pointed the damn thing at the two ghosts.

Unknowingly, he poured Spiritual Energy into the device, causing both to glow green.

Out shot a tornado of blue energy, which sucked in both of the surprised ghosts.

**"**It didn't do either." He said, in pure shock. He had grown up around failed inventions, and the spare bedroom was full of failures. So for something to work with blowing up, spraying ectoplasm everywhere, or hurting the user was a surprise.

He looked at the Thermos again, checking to make sure it wasn't beeping. Beeping equals Bad. Movies and years of experience had taught him well. It had changed colors, and was now black and silver. It also glowed slightly green, and Danny could feel its presence. Did it have something to do with the ghosts held inside? Or maybe he did something to make it work. Could he carry it around now without scaring the neighborhood to death?

He could already hear sirens heading towards him, and deciding leaving was the smartest thing to do now.

Satisfied at the feeling of being back in his body, he noticed the Thermos was gone. It was obviously with his Spiritual Body. No.. Form? Death was complicated.

He started to jog to escape the sirens, heading back towards his house. He pulled up his hoodie, hopefully to hide his identity.

After the sounds of sirens finally faded, he turned his attention to his weekly ritual.

Nothing was better than jogging around the town, keeping an eye out for ghosts and monsters. He called it his "Patrol". Before he could only warn the people away. Now, he could do something. He waved to his nicer neighbors, and ignored the more violent ones.

He wasn't very popular with the neighborhood. Parents were frightened, and the religious ones sometimes fainted on sight. The strangest experience was when a traveling Priest attempted to stab him with a wooden stake. He did not enjoy running around town with the priest chasing after him. The school laughed How that idea came to be still isn't clear.

The older folks treated him better. Since he never got along with his friends, he enjoyed talking to them. This meant he gained respect. But when the number of monsters attracted to him grew, he cut the contact down, hopefully so he wouldn't endanger them.

He waved to Ms. Jenkins and continued on.

After being chased by Mr. Leroy, (and soaked to the bone by the damn hose) he decided to head home as the sun was going down. Everything was fine, until the noise echoed. It was faint, but it only belonged to one thing.

He picked up the pace, switching direction toward the howl. He cut through alleys, over fences, through yards, and through a playground to get there.

He stopped at the sight and quickly surveyed the situation. Two souls stood in fear cornered by the Hollow It was short, not even taller than the trees. It had one arm, and..6.7…8 legs. It was disturbing to say the least.

But the most difficult about this fight was the fact that it was dark now, and the full moon was the only light. Danny had trouble seeing the Hollow, as it blended into the darkness.

"HEY!" He yelled, to draw the Hollow's attention away from the frightened souls.

The Hollow turned, licking its lips. Its glare sent shivers up his spine.

**"A lifey that can see me huh? All the tastier!"**

"Pick on someone your own size!" He yelled.

The Hollow turned to face him, and straighten up. Now it was taller than the trees. A good 15 feet tall.

**"And who might that be?" **It laughed.

"That would be me." Like exhaling, he released his Spiritual Energy in a wave. The Hollow didn't move, but the two souls took the chance and ran.

**"A Soul Reaper huh? You sure don't smell like one."**

"If you want a real fight, I'm the one you want." He said, cockily.

**"Bring it on Reaper!" **It howled and charged.

Danny swiftly dodged the first arm with a jump and a roll. He was useless in this body. He probably should have dumped it before making the Hollow angry….

He gagged as something wrapped around him, trapping him.

**"You sure aren't very good at this. But all the better for me."**

Danny growled, and his anger sent out waves of Spiritual energy. The Hollow retracted the arm, as it was frozen solid in a block of ice.

He wasn't sure how he did that, but it distracted the hollow enough for him to run into the forest.

**"Running already Reaper?" **It chased after him.

_At least I can hear him breaking trees. I can't put my body anywhere it could get hurt._

He sharply turned right, and hid behind a tree.

The Hollow came to a stop, and sniffed the air.

**"Come out Reaper. If you don't, I'll be forced to eat you without a real fight!"**

_Relax Danny. You can do this. Reach for your core…_

Reaching a mental hand out, he grasped the green core.

His whole body shuddered, as his Soul left his body, dressed and Thermos ready to go. Surprisingly, it was much easier to see. He would need all the help he could get.

He pulled out his Zanpakutō, and readied himself, a plan already forming.

The Hollow howled once again, and turned in his direction.

**"Found you, Reaper."**

"Telling your enemies isn't the smartest thing to do." He jumped off the tree above the Hollow. With a slice, he took off the only arm the creature had, and vanished into the darkness.

The Hollow circled around, hitting random trees in a effort to find and attack the silent stalker.

**"This isn't a battle! This is a wimp feast. Come out and face me!"**

Danny appeared above the Hollow, and he was sent flying into the air by a sneak attack of a leg.

**"That tactic won't work twice!"**

Danny landed, and froze. He was standing _on air. _Somehow, he was standing on a solid platform. Ignoring the fact that he was in a battle, he took a step. His foot hit something invisible and solid. Deciding that he created them, he turned back to the fight. Now, he had a plan.

He jumped and flipped off the floating platform.

He landed on another, closer to the Hollow.

"You certainly are slow, aren't you? I bet you haven't even eaten a Soul yet."

He blocked the leg, and dodged the next one. He jumped onto a platform a little farther away.

"I bet all the other Hollows laugh at how pathetic you are."

It growled.

"Ohhhh. Im'ma trolling!" He grinned. It attacked again, which was closer to the mark.

"I bet the other better Hollows won't even look at yah!"

That did it. It attacked, and Danny couldn't dodge. It was a direct hit, which sent the boy flying backwards into a tree.

He coughed as he felt blood spill from his mouth.

"Good shot. Maybe you aren't as pathetic as I thought."

He jumped, and then slid on the ground under the Hollow. He sliced through three legs, and avoided the Hollow as it came crashing down.

"Spoke too soon!" He jumped, and sliced through the mask, and the creature howled once more as it dissipated into a mist.

He fell to his knees, breathing hard. The hit had done more damage than he thought.

The taste of blood in his mouth was disturbing.

He stood up, and frowned as his Zanpakutō was covered and dripping with Hollow's blood. He pushed a little Spiritual energy into it, and it glowed slightly as the blood vanished. He sheathed his Zanpakutō. The damage the Hollow had done was extensive and all the trees in the surrounding area were broken. He sure hoped the Police would blame it on ghosts.

Finding his body was more difficult than expected. He stumbled around the forest for half an hour before he finally found it. His body wasn't as damaged as his soul was, which would have made walking home painful.

* * *

><p><strong>Anata ga hitsuyō to suru fōmu o sentaku shimasu = Choose the form you require.<strong>


	4. A Downfall

**Hello! Please read the AN below, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! We should have some new reviewers, and I welcome you!**

**Get a little more violent this chapter, but Danny can handle it!**

**Bold is his Inner Voice speaking. **

**"Bold with quote marks is a Hollow, or angry ghost, or loud person."**

_Italics are Danny's or the specific person's inner thoughts._

* * *

><p>He awoke with a start, shivering. His newly dubbed "Ghost Sense", which didn't work with Spirits stupidly enough, was going crazy. He gasped more than he could breathe.<p>

He silently groaned, wishing for more sleep. He left his body on the comfortable bed, and he silently opened the window.

He paused as the cool night air and the full moon eased his anger. He jumped out of the window, and landed silently on the next roof. He jumped or ran across the roofs, following his hopefully good sense of direction.

Concentrating, he finally tracked down the ghosts. It was a group of about 5 ghosts, maybe more, who must have flown over his house. They were gathered around a portal that floated in the sky. Considering how close it looked to the giant, electricity-draining thing sitting in the lab, he assumed it was a rare natural portal his parents blathered about constantly.

The ghosts looked like the gangsters he had seen on TV from the old school movies. With the striped clothes and funky hat, all they needed was a 4-feet-long-blow-everything-to-hell-with-this-bazooka-gun-thing. He was glad they didn't have one, because then he would be in serious trouble.

He stood under them on the roof, unable to do anything. They hadn't noticed him yet, so it would give him the element of surprise.

**Duck.**

He ducked as the shot flew over his head. He drew his Zanpakutō and deflected the next three balls of energy, sending them crashing into the nearby building.  
>He flinched, hoping no innocent bystanders were hurt. Due to the lack of lights turning on and the general look of the building, he assumed it was empty.<p>

He jumped to dodge the next attack, and sliced through the ghost behind him. The fight drew the attention of the other 7 ghosts, which meant Danny now had 10 ghosts to deal with a they circled him. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't very good yet, and he'd only dealt with one or two, not 10. Deciding to try and even the odds, he pulled out the Thermos. He sucked in one, then two. He let go of the thing as something sizzled, and burned his hand. The Thermos dropped from his hand, and rolled towards the side and stopping before it could have rolled off the edge.

A ball of energy flew by, sizzling as it flew. It nicked his shoulder, burning it. He growled, as the pain slowly subsided and his anger levels rose.

He grinned as he saw the ghosts push back. When he got angry, he gained power. And he needed power. He took the momentary freeze in motion to attack.

The ghosts, almost reading his thoughts, vanished from view, and Danny cursed their ability to turn invisible. He vanished and appeared on top a nearby roof, waiting.

He remained there for several tense minutes. He smirked, as a strange shudder of air was a few paces away, floating in front of him.  
>He jumped from the building, and sliced through the air. The ghost laughed and he obviously missed. He landed on the lower roof, and the ghosts started laughing.<p>

"Look at the boy. He's got a big sharp sword, and he can't even use it!"

"Is Mommy's boy afraid?"

"He can't even dodge properly!" More laughter erupted from the ghosts, which revealed their location.

He vanished, and appeared next to the loudest laughter. He sliced through it, and the ghost laughed. He jumped backwards and stood on a platform he created, growling.

He jumped as the ghosts became visible, and started to attack him. He deflected a few, and dodged a few. He bounced off his feet, and landed on his hands on another platform to dodge.

He was hopeless. His Zanpakutō was useless against them, and he had no Thermos.

**Don't you think about calling me useless! You're the one who's useless! You don't even know how to control your Reiryoku! You're such a freaking idiot! I've been quiet, watching because if I help you with every single thing, we'll never get stronger. But, now you need my help. Because you're losing. Listen carefully. Concentrate on your arms. Send all your power into me.**

Knowing that trusting the voice would be for the best, he reached into his core. He imagined sending his power into his Zanpakutō, which apparently was "me."

_I can't feel my fingers! _He freaked, as his fingers became numb.

**Keep going. **She commanded.

Ignoring his wish to argue, he was happy when the feeling of all 10 fingers returned.

A gust of wind blew through his hair, but he ignored it.

The ghosts backed up in fright. He was glowing green, with his sword the brightest. His Spiritual Pressure was growing, and it was causing the temperature to lower. The nearby roofs frosted over, and the ghosts shivered from fright and temperature.

The ghosts were unhappy with the power radiating off the strange glowing boy. They started rethinking their idea to aggravate him.

He opened his eyes, which were glowing brightly as well.

"Hello boys." With a smirk on his face, he vanished, and sliced through the nearest ghost. It howled in pain, and exploded, sending Ectoplasm all over the surrounding ghosts and Soul Reaper.

The ghosts went on the offensive again, causing Danny to deflect the attacks. By funneling his energy into his Zanpakutō, he could injure the ghosts.

**Turn.**

He spun around, just in time to take a powerful beam in the chest fired by the obvious leader, which sent him flying into the brick building behind him. He flew through the brick outside wall, and kept going. He felt his Zanpakutō ripped from his grip, and he crashed through the other wall, and landed harshly on the other side, his back dragging on the ground. He felt his chest bleeding, and his world spun and shook.

He knew the ghost leader was strong, but he didn't realize how strong. He was outmatched and outgunned. Retreating was the best choice.

_No. I can defeat them. I can defeat…_

His inner thoughts were distracted and his eyes grew wide as the building he crashed through began to shake.

He watched as the 5-story apartment building full of innocent sleeping people collapsed.

The screams would _forever _haunt him.

The other ghosts took the advantage. Two appeared behind him, and grabbed him from behind holding him hostage.

"Not so tough without your little Toothpick, huh?" The big fat leader appeared while smirking, cracking his knuckles.

The ghost swung a right punch, which nailed him in the gut, along with a lefty to the face.

This continued on for many, long, torturous minutes, and each ghost took his rightful turn.

The ghosts finally released him, and he dropped to the ground like a rock, panting. Blood dripped from his face onto the roof.

"Can't we kill him Boss?" Some ghost asked, and the others agreed.

"He's not even worth it. Just leave him. I'm doing ya'h a favor, punk. Next time you wanna bag on the Mobsters, bring a better weapon."

Too weak to even stand, he watched as the ghosts left him through the natural portal.

He laid there, with tears running down his face. He had let the innocent people die. No, he _caused _their deaths. He, the protector, murdered them in their sleep.

A Hollow's howl echoed from across town, only worsening the situation. He was in no condition to fight, and he probably couldn't defeat it anyway. He wasn't strong enough.

He slowly rose, ignoring the screaming pain, and enjoying the strange coldness around his injured chest.

Finding the Thermos was easy, but he but he had no luck in finding his Zanpakutō,. Upset at the night's events, he wandered home, beaten and bruised.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go yesterday?" Sam asked, hoping to cheer him up. His hair was messier than usual, and he looked exhausted and depressed, with his eyes glazed over.<p>

He remained silent and continued walking

She waved a hand in front of his face, which received no response.

This happened every so often. For a day or two, he would just…stop working. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't speak, and he just barely lived. It was like he was half-asleep. It was hard to explain why. Tucker and her made a silent vow to help Danny when he was like this, hoping to keep him from getting into trouble.

His anger is what they really had to watch out for. He had been known to break doors during this phase. Dash learned never to pick on Danny or his friends during this phase. Everyone knew that Danny held back during fights, seeing how he would beat anyone who threatened him. But he didn't hold back during the phase, which caused bullies even more grief. No one wanted to cross him.

Jazz used to say it was because he would remember some bad memory, but Sam knew it happened because some poor soul had reminded Danny of someone or something precious to him.

But she had never seen it so bad before. Usually he would react somehow. At least he would greet her.

She frowned, and continued to walk. He just stood there, staring off in the distance.

"Does this have anything to do with the accident last night?" She asked, remembering the news from this morning.

"I couldn't protect them." He whispered.

Sam sighed. He probably didn't even hear her. Sam grasped his hand, holding onto it tightly. She did not need him walking out into traffic again.

They arrived at Tucker's, only for him to be late. Tucker eventually wandered down.

"Hey Danny!" Tucker said, raising his hand for a high-five, only for him to be left hanging.

"He's in his Phase again." Sam explained, as Tucker lowered his hand.

"Its really bad this time. He didn't even say hi to me."

The teens remained silent. They missed the first bell, but Lancer let them slide, seeing that they were lucky to be there at all.

Danny remained in this state during the entire school day. He didn't eat lunch, or say a word. He just wandered around.

The teens rushed out at the first bell, dragging the boy behind. They were eager to leave before anyone else.

"Any idea why he's so bad this time?" Tucker asked, hoping she knew.

"I think it has something to do with the accident that happened last night. I think Danny has something to do with it."

"You mean that building collapse that was caused by ghosts?" Tucker asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. He may feel bad about it, since a ghost killed all those people. Being depressed and moping about it won't solve anything. But it's not his fault. He can't expect to protect everyone from the ghosts. He can't do anything about it. Its not his fault."

With that, Danny froze, almost causing Sam to trip over him.

"Woah. Danny? Are you OK?" She asked, looking at him. He blinked multiple times, his glazed-look vanishing with every blink.

"Sam?" He said, shocked and surprised. How did he get out here?

"Danny? Oh my god Tucker! He's outta it! He's never come outta it."

Danny realized that he was standing with Sam and Tucker, outside of the school, presumably after school.

"Tucker? Woah. What day is it?"

"Its Monday. You didn't miss anything but a boring day at school."

"Monday…Monday…What happened yesterday? …I gotta go. I'll have to finish some stuff. See yah tomorrow!" He waved goodbye as he ran away from the direction of his house.

"That…was weird." Tucker said, slightly shocked.

"He's hiding something from us." Sam stated.

"I know. But, knowing Danny, we probably don't wanna know. He'll tell us if we need to know. Are you ready for some DOOMED?" Tucker grinned, eager at changing the subject and ran off in the opposite direction, causing Sam to chase after the techno-geek.

Danny pushed his body to the limit. He remembered everything that happened last night, and he had gone into "The Phase." He hated that damn thing. He couldn't remember anything, and he could injure someone. Being depressed never did anything for him. He needed to fix this.

_Thank you Sam._

He turned another corner, and skidded to a stop. The battle scene from the night before stared back in his face.

The collapsed apartment brought back nightmares from the night before.

_I caused this. If I was stronger…._

_Stop beating myself up. I **will **get stronger. _

He watched as the firefighters started to wrap up. Thankfully, they had already removed all the bodies. Now, he just had to find his Zanpakutō. No one could see it, so at least he knew it was in there. Somewhere.

He felt sick to his stomach. He felt so naked and afraid without it. He _needed _it. It was a part of him, one that he couldn't live without.

"Hey. No one's aloud in there. It's a crime scene, and it's dangerous. Especially for a kid." A short skinny cop stopped him. Where did he come from? Even though he was taller than the cop, and probably stronger too, he walked away.

_Looks like I'll have to do it the invisible way._

After dumping his body at home, he returned back to the scene. The sickness was worse, but he trudged on. The sooner he got it back, the sooner the feeling would go away, he hoped anyway.

He stuck his tongue out immaturely at the cop, who of course, couldn't see him. Being invisible had its perks.

It was horrifying. He could hear the screams repeating in his head.

He wandered through the rubble. If it somehow were in here, he would never find it. What if it was outside in the alley?

He slunk around the outside, careful not to run into any unsuspecting firefighter. He wandered up and down the alley twice, looking for it. There was no sign. Sighing, he jumped over the wall and landed inside what remained of the building.

There was no way he could sort through the rubble. It was what remained of a 5-story building, after all.

His ears picked up muffled crying. He spun around, and identified the direction of the noise. With a leap, he was down on the ground digging through the rubble.

"Almost…there…Aha!" He removed one last piece of rock, which psychically was impossible for him to move, and it revealed a small boy. His brown hair was messy from being buried, and his pajamas dirtied, along with a royal blue teddy bear in his hand.

He was crying, probably due to shock. Danny's face fell.

"Hey buddy. It's OK. Everything will be fine." He pulled the boy out, and lifted him into the air.

"You're funny looking." The boy giggled.

"If other people could see me, then I would get that a lot. But only special people can see me. What's your name?"

"My name's David. Where's my Mummy? Have you seen my Mummy? She's a doctor and she was going to get ice cream for me today." He burst into tears again.

"No, I haven't seen her. But you'll find her soon. Right now, I have to find something very important to me."

"Like this?"

Danny turned, and then paled at the sight. A firefighter stood in front of him, dressed in the usual garb. The man looked exhausted, probably from dealing with the mess he created. His black hair was covered in ash, as was most of his face. He looked frightened, probably of the glowing boy. It wasn't often someone saw a person with white hair and glowing green eyes, much less a dead one.

Danny set the little boy down, and glared at the man. He felt strange. The wrapped thing in the man's hand was comforting.

The man unwrapped a familiar piece of metal in his gloved hand, and presented it.

Danny growled, and in a blink of the eye returned the sword back to its proper owner. He grinned at the feeling of holding the trusty Zanpakutō in his hand. After swinging it around twice, testing everything, he returned his sword to its sheath, and felt immediately better, as the sickness subsided. He was never going to lose it again. It was too precious to him.

"Who are you?" He commanded, his voice echoing in the remains. The man shrunk, he was obviously afraid of the Death God.

"I'm…I'mma Tim Warren, Volunteer Fire Fighter for Amity Park 6. I…was sorting th'ough the rubble, when I found that…thang buried. It's so cold, it almost froze my fingers. It scared me, it did. I'm surprise' you can hold it so easily. I've seen them my entire life. I was 'ever afraid of 'em. The dead ones anyway. I've seen people dress' like you with swords fighting these creatures and when I saw that I knew you would return for it. It was quite a doozy last night. Taking on all those ghosts sure were stoopid of y'ah."

"I had to do something." He defended.

_He couldn't even touch my Zanpakutō because it was so cold? That's strange. _

The man shrugged. "I've seen them like you, with strange powers and swords. Most aren't as nice as you. But, you're definitely odder looking than most I've seen."

Danny said nothing. He had known, well believed that others lived like him. But finding one so quickly was scary. It felt so _wrong _talking to someone like this. Someone who could see him. He felt like he had to hide and not been seen. Could more see him? Would someone recognize him? Sure, he had white hair and green eyes, but anyone could see the resemblance. No one could be that stupid.

"Maybe you should be going." He suggested. The man nodded, glad to be free of that burden and scurried out of view like a mouse.

**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE ALL DAY.**

The voice took the chance to say something and Danny's world turned black as he fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes. The blue elf stood above him, glaring daggers.<p>

She picked him up by the shirt collar, which is a feat in itself considering her height.

"I've been waiting here all day!"

She dropped him, and began to pace.

"I've been worried sick! I have no way to contact you while I'm not in contact. What if you encountered a Hollow? You're freaking useless without me. No Kido, or any sort of way to defend yourself! I had no idea if you were even alive!"

"Now. We have to start training. If you're ever going to protect this town, you're going to have to stop relying on me. I can't fight all your battles. First. You must learn my name."

"Well, that's easy. I just make one up, right? Or do I just ask for it?" He questioned. What would be a good name?

The sound of her palm hitting her face echoed through the ice world.

"I stand corrected. You. Are. An. Idiot. Every Zanpakutō has a name. We _choose _the name. Which is a freaking good thing because I don't trust you to name me. Which is another thing. Trust. T R U S T. Truust. Learn it. Use it. Obey it. Trust it." She sighed.

"Just go. I don't want to see your face until you can actually defend yourself. But, you need to perform a **Konsō **on the boy, since you haven't figured it out yet. Take my hilt and stamp it on his forehead, which sends him to what you call Heaven, and what I call the Soul Society." She waved, and he vanished in a puff of green smoke before he could answer.

A gust of wind blew across the ice, stirring up the snow beneath her feet while not even blowing a wisp of hair outta place.

"Its not your fault Danny. You do not have to shoulder the burden alone. Together, we will get strong." She whispered, alone once again in the cold world of ice.

* * *

><p>Danny opened his eyes, to see the boy above him crying. He looked as though he was about to faint.<p>

"Hey. Shuush. It's OK. I'm fine, see?" He jumped to his feet, feeling better than ever. With a quick back flip, he felt even better. In fact, he felt a little hyper. Maybe it was having his Zanpakutō back? Maybe it was too much energy?

"Now, I have to perform a Konsō on you. Whatever the hell that means." Turning his attention to the matter at hand, he withdrew his sword from the sheath, and looked at the bottom of the hilt. A never before seen mark was engraved on the bottom. But then again, he'd never bothered to look at the bottom. He was always too busy fighting or running.

"Here goes nothing." He placed the hilt against the boy's forehead. The boy whimpered, and vanished. He closed his eyes to protect them from the strange bright light. He opened them a moment later, and watched as a black butterfly fluttered around him and into the sky.

"That was strangely satisfying."

* * *

><p><strong>Anata ga hitsuyō to suru fōmu o sentaku shimasu = Choose the form you require.<strong>

**PLEASE VOTE BY REVIEWING OR PMING ME.**

**VOTERS WHO VOTE ON MY PROFILE ARE WELL LOVED, WHILE VOTERS WHO VOTE THROUGH PM OR REVIEW GET A SNEAK PEAK.**

**What should Danny's Zanpakutō be? Select Shiki choice and Bankai choice.**

1 A Scythe for Bankai

2 Suggestion

3 A normal sword for Shiki

4 A Double Scythe for Bankai

5 A Scythe for Shiki


	5. Mystery Meat Part 1

**Man. I've finally been allowed by my parents to watch any TV 14 show I want, and now all the G shows I used to like seem so lame. **

**Too much Soul Eater! D:**

**I'm trying to clear this up for everyone. The reason why Danny can leave his body as he wills is because of the thing that caused his death. The Portal. It infused ectoplasm into his soul, which if this were the DP universe, would have half killed him. But this is the Bleach timeline, which means it fully killed him. He's DEAD. Which means he is a Shinigami with ghost related powers. This gives him more control of his Spiritual Energy, which he can mix with ectoplasm, which can create an Ecto-Shield. This also gives him more power (which will grow as he learns) but gives him more control due to the fact he gains more Spiritual Energy as he goes, not like Ichigo who's Spiritual Energy is so great when he starts that he has no way to control it.**

**He will not have ghost powers, flight, invisibility, etc. He's already invisible to 99% of the population, and he can flash step/run on solid air. But his ice powers will be prevalent in later chapters.**

**Danny's body has ectoplasm flowing in its blood. This is why he can still be in his body, and why he can come and go as he pleases.**

**Which also gives me the reason he still gets picked up by his parent's inventions.**

**Oh! And when his Zanpakutō is talking, it's bold. When it's bold and quote marks, then it's either a Hollow, or Danny in his "ANGRY MODE". You'll be able to tell.**

**I can't seem to figure out if I should use S or ED.**

_**He glares, obviously angry.**_

_**He glared, obviously angry.**_

**S is natural for me, but ED sounds good too. **

**So, sorry for that annoying part.I'll try to keep the switching back and forth to a minimum, but I get confused. D:**

**I thought it would be good luck to update on NYE, so Happy New Year's!**

**Its 11:02 Eastern time on December 31st.**

**My resolution?**

**Get a job so I can make some money. :D**

_**May you all enjoy this and many other stories to come this year. **_

**Cursing is a little stronger here.**

* * *

><p>When he awoke that morning, everything hurt. He had trained very hard, and had injured more than he could wish for. The voice was drilling him, determined to bring his fighting skills up. He had even convinced his Mom to start training him again, which she happily picked up again. Nothing like having a black belt teach you self defense.<p>

The hardest part of his training was sensing other people, ghosts, and Hollows. He still needed more practice on that. It had been a full month since the Mobster ghosts defeated him, and he had been training as hard as possible. The voice and him would fight in his so-called "Inner World" for training during the night when he wasn't patrolling, and he would practice other things during the day. He was slowly getting better. He also learned the words for his moves, mainly Flash Step and what his power was called.

More Japanese words.

So when his shuttle alarm went off for a new day at school, it took all his might not to smash the alarm clock into little pieces. It was a limited edition clock from Sam. No way could he smash that. He gladly pressed the SLEEP button instead, only for his sister to wake him a minute later. He received a thump on the head with a new psychology book. Something about teens and surviving therapy or some bull. She yanked the warm covers from his bed, and dumped them on the floor.

Damn her and her morning perkiness.

He groaned, and verbally scolded her as she cheerfully ran from the room to downstairs.

He finally gave in and rose from the bd. He opened his closet and reached into a pile on the floor, and pulled out a pair of pants and a random shirt. He found himself with a black shirt with a "SAVE THE EARTH" written across it. He remembered it was a gift from Sam, and threw it into the Dirty Pile and grabbed something else. This time, it was a white shirt with green, glowing spots. He quickly disposed of it. He tried again, and he grinned when he finally pulled out something decent. It was a white shirt with blue sleeves and black stripes. He pulled on a pair of jeans, and his shoes.

He attempted to fix his hair, but found it resisting all efforts. He sighed, and smiled when the smell of breakfast floated into his room. Seeing how the arguments with his parents had dropped off dramatically, he decided to eat breakfast with them for once instead of eating at Sam's. He walked downstairs, and sat down and fixed him a bowl of cereal, while his sister across from him was eagerly reading her new book.

His mother, dressed in her usual blue jumpsuit, with the added Fenton baking apron, held in her gloved hands a strange metal device. Various Fenton Tools sat on the counter, while her breakfast sizzled behind her.

"Okay, two more days, and it's done!" Maddie proudly stated. She had just finished working on the new invention for now, and set it down to work on breakfast.

"What did you say?" Jack rushed into the room, picked up the invention from his startled wife. "It's done? The Fenton Finder is done!" He held it out for the teens to see. Danny remained passive, and spooned another bite into his mouth. Jazz looked up, and watched in interest.

"This baby uses satellites to lead you…right to the ghosts!' He said, pausing as the device started beeping.

"It uses what to track what?" Danny asked, almost choking on his cereal. He was technically dead, and a few of his parents' inventions had been reacting strangely to him since the accident. During last night's training session, he captured a few more ghosts and defeated a small Hollow. So, he trekked down stairs to empty the Thermos. Every single invention in the lab went off. His parents had run down screaming GHOST and attempted to shoot him multiple times, and he quickly fled. He hadn't been in there since. He could only hope he could empty the Thermos while in his body, or else he would be screwed. The thing was obviously picking up on the fact that he was dead. Which didn't bode well of this thing actually worked.

"Hey Dad, how does it sense ghosts?" He asked, trying to answer his mental questions.

"Sweetie, ghosts are composed of ectoplasm, which is traceable." Maddie answered.

_But I sure as hell don't have ectoplasm in me. So is it picking up on me or something else?_

He glared at said device when it started to beep again.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder." A smooth womanly voice came from the speakers.

"A ghost is near. Walk forward." Jack grinned, and took a step forward. Towards Danny.

Danny stood in sheer terror. His parents thankfully didn't see his worried look, as they were concentrating on the device. He took a step back, and his parents took a step forward. The device's beeping grew louder and faster as they moved closer to their son. He took another step back, and found himself backed against the wall.

"Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder." Danny managed to fake a smile, hoping to show he wasn't a ghost. His parents looked at the tracker device in confusion.

"What? Gah, that can't be right." His father shook the device.

"Well this can't be right. There's no way a ghost would be idiotic to overshadow the famous ghost hunter's only son, right Danny?"

Surprised that his parents believed he wasn't a ghost, he nodded.

"Yeah. That'd would be reallly stupid."

"Besides, we could figure that out with a simple test in the lab!" Jack grinned, as the other Fenton's paled.

"How could you even think that?" Jazz slammed her book down on the table, spilling milk from the forgotten bowls of lonely, soft cereal.

"You need guidance, Danny, and parents who can provide it. Not parents who are doubting if their son is a ghost or not. I'm NOT going to let them experiment on you!" Jazz stood in front of the loved and slightly crazy brother.

"Sweetie, I guarantee that I will never let Jack experiment on either of you. I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only…"

"Sixteen. Biologically! But psychologically, I'm an adult! And that gives you no right to even THINK about it. I'm ashamed of you Dad."

Jack frowned, obviously realizing what a stupid thing he blurted out.

"Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school." She dragged the boy, who's not complaining in the least, and grabbed the school bags and slammed the door.

Danny's voice laughed the entire time.

"Huh. That's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Danny to school." Maddie pondered aloud.

"That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter…that's a ghost!" Maddie came to the same conclusion as her husband,

"Danny, no, it's a trap!" The goofy father yelled, and ran after the teens as Maddie grabbed a Fenton Bazooka.

* * *

><p>Jazz picked up Sam and Tucker, who both wordlessly piled into the back of the jeep. The car ride was silent, as Jazz was still brooding about the breakfast conversation, while Danny was partially meditating. By concentrating, he could almost sense Hollows. They felt so <em>wrong, <em>that he could find them if they were close enough. How far he could sense was still limited, but it was close enough to warm him before the Hollow could sneak attack him.

He continued to search, and was happy to find no Hollows or Ghosts were anywhere in range. He was interrupted as a fight between Sam and Tucker broke out in the back. He growled, and unwillingly raised his Spiritual Pressure. His friends in the back were quickly quieted. He realized why and quickly reigned in his energy.

"What the hell was that?" Tucker asked, as soon as he could breathe again.

Sam remained silent.

"What was what?" Jazz asked.

Danny turned and glared at them. Sam took it as a "its my problem not yours now drop it" glare.

Danny turned back, and watched as a lonely Soul passed by as the car drove. He wished he could do something, but he couldn't. Jazz would freak if he left his body. So he sighed, and hoped it wouldn't cause any problems.

Sam looked over to see what Danny was so intently looking at. There was nothing there, except a shimmer. A strange shimmer. She frowned. What was that?

The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch break. The trio was currently in a conversation regarding food. More specifically, meat versus vegetables. Tucker had never touched a vegetable in his life, except Potatoes. Were potatoes a vegetable? No matter. Sam, on the other hand, was a proud Ultra Recyclo-vegetarian.

"Which means, what exactly?" Tucker asked. Sam had never used that term before.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny stated, clearing the boy's question.

"Ah, who cares about that stuff? Two words: meat connoisseur." Tucker grinned.

"Like this." In order to explain what he meant, he took a deep sniff. "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes." He said, motioning the Danny.

"Impressive." He replied, actually impressed by his friend by something other than technology.

"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong." He bragged, and almost tripped as the teens continued to the busy and loud cafeteria.

"...And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." Sam admitted. Danny had known about Sam's little "project" for a month now. Sam had petitioned and finally wore the committee down enough to change the menu.

They turned and entered the room, which was unusually quiet. Sam proudly pointed towards the large banner that read"Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian Week".

The teens hesitantly stood in line, and Danny resisted the urge to barf. The unhappy lunch lady placed a slice of bread that had green grass growing on it. How did that even work?

"What is this? Grass on a bun?" Danny grimaced as she placed the food onto his tray. Sam grinned, and took another piece.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Tucker yelled, drawing the attention of most of the lunchroom.

"Tucker, it's time for a change." She eagerly took another bite. "You going to eat that Danny?"

He shook his head. He was either going to have to pack a lunch, starve, or sneak out and get something. Anything was better than this.

* * *

><p>Back at his parent's lab, Jack and Maddie were working on an invention to defeat the ghost currently overshadowing their oldest daughter.<p>

The Portal flashed, and opened, not drawing the attention of either ghost hunter. A glowing green skinned ghost peaked her head out. She smiled, and floated out, surprised at the fact of the two Humans ignoring her. She wore big yellow gloves, a white stained apron on top of a pink dress and a pink hair net covering her white hair.

"Ooo, somebody changed the menu!" She grinned again, this time more evilly. She floated up and phased through the ceiling and out of sight. The damned specially made Ghost Alarms remained silent, though the source of that is that Jack forgot to turn them back on after they went off "randomly" last night.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Maddie admits, holding the invention they completed to capture the ghost.

"No, it's perfect. When Jazz gets home we suck the ghost out of her with the Fenton Xtractor!" The said device looked remarkably like a vacuum. Well, it was a vacuum with the word FENTON on it.

"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally hurt her?" Maddie said, worried that Jazz could be nice to Danny for once and not be overshadowed.

"Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans...unless it gets in your hair..." Jack attempted to ease her worries. He flicked the switch, and the device hummed to life. He yelped as the device pulled all his hair off his head.

"See?" He blinks, and faints.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Danny asked, trying to eat the grass bread and not puke.<p>

Danny turned, as the teacher Mr. Lancer starts walking over towards them.

"Afternoon, Mr Fenton, Mr Foley. And, Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."

"Meat. Near." Tucker stated, wide eyed and looked to Mr. Lancer, who paled. Danny sniffed as well, and the meat smell wavering around the teacher was easily noticed.

Mr. Lancer backed away from the teens. "No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are _completely untrue." _He emphasized, all while using a toothpick to clean his teeth.

Tucker glared as he left, then turned to Sam.

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam." Tucker threw the bread onto the floor, and smashed it with his foot.

"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter." Sam said, unphased by the meat lover's reaction.

"It's garbage." Danny and Tucker both say, which earned them a glare from Sam.

* * *

><p>While the teens bantered about the new menu, the minimum-pay lunch lady pulls a wrapped in tin foil burger from her pocket, and she eagerly sneaks out the back to eat the food in silence.<p>

The Lunch Lady Ghost phased down from the ceiling, and clucks her tongue. She glares at the banner stating the new menu.

Danny shivered, as a familiar feeling of cold passed over him. He turned away from his friends as the unwelcoming blue smoke left his mouth.

He closed his eyes, and the darkness one usually sees turned to white. He felt Sam and Tucker, both human, across from him. And…a ghost. He turned towards the ghost and opened his eyes. A ghost, who looked like the human Lunch Lady, was floating there.

"Well. I have to go to the bathroom." He goes to stand, when a mud ball lands perfectly on his head. He growled, and turned to face the perpetrator, who happened to be no other than Top Quarterback Dash Baxter of Amity High Football Team. He was the only person stupid enough to pick a fight with Danny. Most fights ended with a bruised ego and detention, with Dash willing to try again next week once the bruises were healed. Danny was always the "starter", and received the detention since Dash was free from detention to due to football status. Danny seriously wished to permanently harm him, which Danny could never do. He seriously wished it though. Stupid hero's complex.

"FENTON!" Dash stormed over, in his hand an plate of mud.

"I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud-pies. With MUD! FROM THE GROUND! All because of your fucking girlfriend!"

"Why you!" Sam attempted to harm the blonde, and Tucker held her back.

Dash, upset at the control his favorite punching bag was using, upped the ante.

"These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all-downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!"

"Actually, it's top-soil." Sam corrected. Dash waved, and his followers pulled Sam and Tucker away from Danny, and make a circle around the teen.

A few of the teens begged Sam and Tucker to "ignore the freak and his problems", which caused a few bloody noses courtesy of Sam.

"WHATEVER!" Dash replied, and turned to Danny. He waved, and two jocks grab him from behind, putting him into the perfect punching bag position. Danny looked down, attempting to remain calm. The lead jock pulled back an arm, ready to punch him, ignoring the temperature dropping slowly.

_He stood, and could only watch as the building came down…_

_The lead mobster pulled back, ready to punch._

Memories flashed back and forth. He was back at the apartment fight, then back to real life. Dash's punch was almost in slow motion, as the scene continued to change. He was the mobster, someone Danny could kill. He was Dash, just a meager bully.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

"Danny!" Sam yelled out in fright. He looked strange. Very strange. She needed to stop him, before he did anything rash. She also needed to stop the bullies. Had someone sent for a teacher?

An unnamed jock pushed her roughly, throwing her to the ground, causing her to squeal slightly as she fell. Danny looked up, as she fell into the crowd, gone from sight. Tucker pushed his way towards her.

Danny looked up at the bully and glared murderously at the jock, and Dash stopped. He stood up, dwarfing Dash, who squeaked. He released all his Spiritual Pressure he could. The sheer amount caused everyone to drop to his or her knees, and the effort required to breathe was too much. The Jocks released him, as his skin was ice cold. The walls in the room began to frost over, and everyone who could breathe could see every breath exhaled.

**_"No one hurts the ones I protect." _**

Since everyone was on the ground, finding Sam was easy. He reached a hand out, and helped Sam to her feet, who had little trouble breathing. She blushed, and they both helped the meat lover friend to his feet, who was having a little more trouble. Danny stopped the flow of Spiritual Pressure, but everyone remained on the ground in fear of the 'possessed' boy. Danny glanced over, and silently cursed. His little show had scared off the ghost.

"Hey." Danny said, nodding to his best friend.

"Hey yourself."

"I have some explaining to do, don't it?" He said sheepishly. There was no way he was explaining this.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting this drop." Sam answered sternly.

"Me either." Tucker agreed.

"Well then. Follow me. I promise to explain everything afterward. " He took off running, slightly faster than he should be able to. They followed behind, leaving the cafeteria behind.

* * *

><p>No one noticed the two men, dressed in black robes that entered a couple minutes after the teens left. The cafeteria's temperature was still cold, and the teen's gossiping ranged from slightly strange to 100% insane.<p>

"Well. That Spiritual Pressure coming from this place was immense. Almost 5th seat level.

"No, you're wrong. It was maybe 3rd seat or even 2nd seat (Lieutenant) level. Which is especially high because no one else is assigned here."

"Sure as hell wasn't a Hollow, and I don't recognize the signature."

The partner remained silent, listening to the gossip. "Seems a tall black haired teen caused every to fall, with the temperature being amazingly low."

"Huh. A super powered human?" His shorter partner asked.

"Nah. It was definitely a Soul Reaper. It felt like a Ice Type, which is even rarer."

"Could we follow him?"

The taller one remained silent. "I think he's in a Gigai, or he's hiding his Energy. Either is someone undercover from the Gotei 13, or someone else. We have to report it, and we'll find out if he should be here. But now, we have to erase everyone's memories. Damn that's a lot of teens." He sighed, looking at the number of teens talking. It would take a long time to flash everyone.

The two partners sighed, and set off with their daunting task.

Danny slowed to a stop. He hadn't realized how fast he was going, until he couldn't feel his friends behind him.

"Hurry up!" He called behind to them. He waited patiently, as the teen's footsteps eventually reached his ears.

He waited until his best friends finally reached him.

"Dude. You were like a blur." Tucker complained, out of breath. Sam was fine though, she would probably claim it was her special diet.

"Yeah Danny. No one can run that fast." Sam said surprised. Just what happened to her best friend?

Danny shivered, as his Ghost Sense went off. Closing his eyes, he could feel the ghost below him.

"I'll explain everything later. But don't freak out."

They stared.

"I don't have time to explain. Just promise me. When I tell you to take me and run, you do it. And you have to take care of me. Don't let me get hurt. It's VERY important."

Tucker and Sam nodded, though they were silently considering if he was insane.

"Good. There's a ghost below us. Follow me." He took off slower, towards the downstairs basement.

* * *

><p>The teens silently peaked around the corner. The ghost seemed to be looking for something.<p>

"What are you going to do?" Tucker whispered.

Danny remained silent, forming a plan in his head. The ghost looked confused at the only food in the storage part of the basement.

"She looks a little like my grandmother." Tucker commented, taking a step back. They flinched, as a plate clattered and shattered. The ghost turned, angry. Her face softened, as she spotted the teens. She glared at Danny.

"Hello, children. I'm not really sure if you are a child, though." The ghost said, glaring at Danny, who put his arm out to stop his friends from moving.

"Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?" She asked.

"Yeah. She did." Tucker says, and points to a surprised Sam.

The ghost grows in size, and looked more like a devil than a grandmother.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU! THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" The ghost's anger was apparent, and Danny scowled. He had stupidly used a majority of his **Reiryoku** to stop the fight in the cafeteria. He frowned. He had been better at controlling his anger, but seeing Sam hurt like that pushed him too far. The rumors would fly now.

The air shimmered and hummed, and Danny felt her energy growing. He assumed it was the beginnings of an ectobeam forming, and jumped in front of his friends protectively.

"Wow. I feel safe." Sam remarks sarcastically.

"Catch me and RUN." He reached into his core, and landed softly on his feet. The friends gasped in surprise as Danny suddenly slumped over, and Tucker catches him.

The ghost fires the ectobeam, and it stops in mid air, and is deflected to the side, causing a container to explode.

"Your little pathetic sword won't work on me. I've had many people dressed like you try and fail." She bragged.

"Come on Sam!" Tucker grabbed Danny's limp body, and pulled him away from the ghost, who was having a conversation with an invisible something.

"You what?" The ghost laughed, as she seemed to be having a silent conversation. Tucker pulled Danny's limp body away, while Sam seemed to be staring at the strange shimmer. Its shape was strange. It looked kinda like Danny. But was it?

"You heard me." He said, talking to the ghost as Sam and Tucker couldn't hear him. "I said I have different techniques for handling ghosts." He smirked, pointing to the ghost with his Zanpakutō. She backed away slightly, as the Spiritual Pressure grew, as he glowed the same color of his eyes.

_I'm a little weak from earlier. I hope I can do this._

**You can Danny. I will assist you. No one calls me pathetic and lives.**

He smiled, as he could feel she was smiling.

His will to protect was strong, and it would guide and protect him.

The Lunch Lady Ghost's hand began to glow, not wanting to see what Danny meant. She laughed, as the plates around them began to glow the same color. The plates all rose into the air, and hovered. He sheathed his sword, as the plates continued to hover. He had a feeling he was going to have to move. Quickly.

Danny ducked, as they all froze, and flew towards him. More like to attack him. He growled, and jumped. The plates flew at him, as he dodged as quickly as he could, jumping from platform to platform, spinning, twisting, and bending. The plates shattered as they hit the wall behind him.

Lunch Lady, seeing how difficult it was to actually hit the boy, tried a different tactic. The plates aimed towards his body and Tucker. With a step he learned was called Flash Step, he vanished and appeared in front of the boys. Tucker squealed, and covered his head.

Danny, knowing there was no way he could break all of them, tried another tactic. He caught the plates in his arms, and they quickly began stacking up. Tucker just stared, as did Sam. They couldn't see the person, but it was there.

The Ghost yelled, and fired more plates, this time towards Sam.

Danny released the plates, and they all fell and most broke on the ground. He pushed Sam outta of the way, which caused her to squeal. The plates doubled back to attack again.

He threw his hands out in front of him and released his Spiritual Pressure from them, and Sam gasped. The voice had dared him to find new ways of using his Energy, so he attempted something new. If worse came to worse, he could protect her with his body. Not pretty, but it would work.

Concentrating, he attempted to harden his energy, making a shield of sorts. A glowing green shield was projecting from his hands, causing all the plates to shatter on contact.

Sam stood silent, watching as the invisible battle was being fought. The person was becoming a little more visible. But it was still strange. It sure was tall enough to be Danny. But how could it be Danny? His body was lying limp with Tucker, and you couldn't fight without a body. You would just be a Spirit. But how could Danny be a Spirit? She would just have to wait until the battle was over.

Danny stopped the flow, and the shield dropped. His energy was getting closer and closer to zero.

"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!" The cause of his problems spoke, and the flames suddenly died.

"Anybody want cake?" She smiled. Sam and Tucker were too frozen to speak, while Danny glared.

"No? Good. Because children who change my menu do not get dessert!" The stoves around her began to glow a vivid green, and with a wave of her hand, they attacked. She took the chance to phase through the ceiling.

Danny growled, and pulled out his trusty weapon. It vibrated in his hand, and Danny could tell she was ready for a decent fight. The stoves took on a more ghostly look, with eyes and the doors acting as mouths. He yelled, and viscously attacked and protected his friends from the flame throwing ovens. Almost like Thanksgiving at his house.

"Come on Sam! We have to get out of here." Tucker and Sam lifted Danny, and carried him away from the scene, as something attacked the ovens.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, and Tucker nodded. It sounded like an angry Danny.

They slam the door behind them, trapping the ovens and person inside. The hallway was much cooler than inside.

"What the hell was that?" Tucker asked, although he knew Sam was as clueless as he was.

"Something Danny's been hiding from us. This is probably why he was hiding it. He didn't want us to get hurt."

"Good old Danny." They flinched as grinding metal was heard.

Tucker and Sam ducked, as an oven came flying through the wall above them, and crashed into the lockers.

Something flew after it, and sliced through it. The oven squeaked, and promptly died.

The figure is still unrecognizable, but the attention switches as the lights in the hall began to go out.

"Is that what I think it is? Could it be the beautiful smell of…Steak...! Ribeye...! Porthouse...! Medium-rare...!" He squeals as the said meat goes flying by him.

"That means the damn teacher's lounge is full of meat!" Sam cursed, knowing that's the only place the meat could have come from. The meat circled around, and the Lunch Lady appeared in the midst of the meat tornado.

"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" The ghost cackles, as she is covered in meat. A meat hand grabs the figure, coating him in meat. His Zanpakutō slipped from his grasp and clattered on the floor.

"I will deal with you later, once I change the girl's mind." She throws him down the hall, and he hits a few lockers, denting them and falling to the ground.

"Danny!" Sam yells as the ghost grabs her and knocks Tucker away. The ghost vanishes, leaving the teens alone.

"Danny!" Tucker calls, worried. How could that be Danny? Wasn't Danny right here? He began to shake the body. "Wake up Danny! I need you man."

The real Danny stood up, and growled. He had to rest, and recharge, or he woudln't have enough power to beat the ghost. He had never had a problem with defeating a ghost before. Checking to make sure the Thermos was firmly attached, and it was, though covered in meat.

Danny picked up his Zanpakutō and shook the meat off. He sheathed it, and she complained loudly.

**You need to keep a better grip, you idiot.**

Danny slid back into his empty body, and flinched as his body was now also covered in smelly meat. He sat up, and Tucker hugged him.

"You had me scared there." He said, worried.

"I'm fine Tuck. Right now we have to find Sam."

"Agreed. I feel like I got her kidnapped."

"You did tell the ghost who changed the menu." Danny stated. Tucker frowned, seeing as how that was true.

"That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops." He stated, and Danny nodded.

They took off together running down the hall, using Tucker's sense of smell and Danny's sensing ability. It was severely limited, but it was enough to keep Tucker from following a teacher by mistake.

He couldn't Flash Step, as he was trying to regain his energy levels. Tucker threw him an energy bar, which was very well named.

The teens turned more corners and corners, and avoided the hall managers, janitors, and teachers with planning from Danny. Tucker compared it to a spy mission.

The damage the storage facility wouldn't go unnoticed, and Danny had a feeling he would be blamed, and partially Tucker and Sam. His parents would probably be called, and other problems would arise. His curfew would probably be pulled back again, and another trip to the shrink would be arranged.

He turned another corner, and his Ghost Sense went off.

"What was that?" Tucker asked.

"Ghost Sense." He replied. "Catch me." Tucker moved forward and caught the falling body.

The figure once again appeared, and Tucker knew it was Danny. He still couldn't see him.

The figure waved, and ran down the hall. Tucker could see a general shape, so he could at least follow Danny. He still had no idea why he couldn't hear or fully see Danny though. He also knew Danny would want him to stay behind, but he couldn't resist the smell of meat. So he dropped the body in a closet, and followed.

Tucker finally caught up to Danny, and froze on the spot at the sight of the room. Boxes of frozen meat of every different kind stared back.

_"Sw_eet mother of mutton! I'd dreamed of it but...I never thought I'd live to see it!"

Danny slapped Tucker, causing him to quiet his giggling. Danny peaked around, and Tucker followed behind.

"My dear child...Meat is good for kids!" The Lunch Lady Ghost says sweetly, holding a chicken leg out, trying to get the stubborn as hell girl to eat it. Sam was buried under a pile of meat, and was hopelessly stuck.

"It helps them grow and makes them smile!" She smiled, and tried to stick the meat in Sam's closed mouth. Anyone with baby experience knows how that goes.

"We don't need meat. Vegetarians live 20% longer." She growled.

"SILENCE! You need discipline! Manners! Respect! Enough of your lies!"

Danny pointed towards Sam, and Tucker nodded. Rescue Sam from a pile of meat. Easy enough, he smirks, a fork and knife ready to go.

Danny draws his Zanpakutō, and jumps onto a platform. He catches her by surprise, and slices through her.

"Ahhh. I told you. Your little sword is useless against me."

"I'll have you free in no time, Sam!" Tucker appeared before her, and started eating his way through the pile of meat.

"You gotta be kidding me." She sighed. Sword huh? So Danny is using a sword against ghosts? That sure was stupid.

"You haven't seen what she can do." He smirks, and pours his energy into his Zanpakutō. It glows a bright green. Danny jumps into the air, and slices through her. She howls in pain, but reforms.

_OK. Works against weaker. Just causes pain for stronger ghosts._

She lifted her arms, and all the meat in the room glowed, even the meat trapping Sam. The meat forms around her, recreating her meat suit from earlier, but three times as large.

She grabs Danny, and throws him away at full force. He knocked down tower of boxes after tower of boxes.

"Run?" Tucker asks.

"Run." Sam agreed, and they headed for the door. A pile of meat lands in front of the door, perfectly blocking the planned escape route.

"Aw damn." Tucker says, as the ghost's attention is changed to them.

The teens take off running, as the large meat ghost gains on them. She lifts her fists of meat, and slams them down on top of the two. They felt someone grab them, and they escape just in time. The Ghost is confused, and continues to slide along the ground. She slams into the wall, splattering meat everywhere.

"We're floating on air." Tucker stated.

Danny Flash Stepped, and dropped them behind him a safe distance away and returned to the ghost. The meat remained splattered against the wall, and the ghost pried herself off the wall.

"Who are you? I've never meet someone like you who could fight me!" The ghost asked, stalling to think of an escape plan.

"Sam? Is that..." Tucker asks, as the figure begins the fade into view.

"Yeah. I think it is." She answers, shocked.

"He has white hair..."

"I am Danny Fenton. Soul Reaper who deals with Ghosts and Hollows. Anyone who screws with this damn town…deals with me." He smirked. He withdrew the Thermos, and pointed it at her.

He stumbled, and fell to his knees. He was out of energy. He needed to capture her…He looked up, to see she was gone.

"Damn it!" He cursed, and used his arm to prop himself up.

"Danny!" His friend's ran over to check on him.

"Hey. Glad to see you too." He punned.

"Well, I can still see through you." Tucker admitted.

"You look normal to me." Sam smiled. "The new look is cool. But we still want a full explanation."

He nodded, and then promptly fell over, asleep.**  
><strong>


	6. Mystery Meat Part 2

**This is where is strays from the canon storyline. Episodes may be halved, if they have important need, or may not even appear. **

**This is where the AU starts, so you may find it taking a darker path.**

**Technus does not exist. XD**

**Updates will be slower. My computer has to be shared with my Mom, who spends every waking hour on it. Thankfully, when we get our Tax money I can get my own. Yeah!**

**Its shorter than usual, and probably not up my normal standards. But I would feel bad if you don't get an update. D:**

* * *

><p>FentonWorks was quiet, until Jazz walks in the door. She stops. No smell of baking, no lab noises, it certainly was strange a normal-ish day.<p>

"Mom? Dad?" She asks. She turned as the door slammed behind her, and smoke fills the room.

"Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in!" Jack commands. She shrieks. 

"Get my back!"

The smoke finally clears, with Jazz looking severely irritated with her arms crossed as her parents have latched themselves onto her legs. The Fenton Xtractor is sucking on her hair.

"This is all going in the memoir." She stomps off, the machine still going.

The door opens, revealing Sam and Tucker, who was carrying Danny.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off."

"We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed."

"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" Sam hoped they wouldn't notice that she was also carrying something. Something invisible.

The parents remain silent, and watch the curious teens rush upstairs.

_" _Hmm...

"Jack...Danny is not a ghost."

"I know. But wasn't that girl walking funny?"

* * *

><p>Tucker dumped Danny onto the bed, and Sam dumped the real Danny next to it. He locked the door to keep his parents from barging in.<p>

A slight pressure falls over the room, and the temperature drops. Danny wakes, and jumps up to defend himself, drawing his Zanpakutō. Tucker yelps, and ducks to the ground in fear of his head.

"Jeesh. Sorry Tuck." He sheathes it, surprised he was still in Soul Reaper form.

"Sorry? You could have taken my head off!"

"How long was I out?" Danny asks, ignoring Tucker.

"You've been asleep for four days!" Tucker says, barely hiding the grin on his face.

"Four days!" Danny says shocked.

"It's only been a couple hours. Man You are too easy, dude." Danny growls.

"Do you want to know the truth or not?" Danny says, standing. Sam and Tucker both nod, and watch as he renters his body.

"That's just creepy." Tucker says. Danny shakes, letting the feeling return to his fingers.

"Ok. It all started when the portal didn't work."

* * *

><p>With different examples, questions, answers, and repeats, the story finally ended a good three hours later. Sam was interested in the voice, while Tucker enjoyed the new powers and sword. Everything was going fine until a joke by Tucker sent Sam off the edge.<p>

"Knock it off, Tucker! Its your fault he almost got himself killed."

*What? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away!" Tucker replies. Danny sighs.

"Is no one's fault…" The arguers ignore him.

"And I'm gonna get it back!" Tucke yells, and stomps out.

"You want to change that menu back! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" She yells, and follows behind him, slamming the door.

"Ah...Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." He said. It always was. Why would this fight be any different?

* * *

><p>Having a ghost who loves meat apparently makes it different.<p>

"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse." He says, surveying the protest. The school grounds were divided in two very clear sides. One was complete with meat balloons, people in various meat costumes, meat dancers on a stage, and Tucker with a microphone making the wants of the protestors known.

"What do we want!" Tucker yells.

**"MEAT!" **The crowd obediently replies.

"When do we want it!"

**"NOW!" **

And Danny knew what the other side wanted. The other side of the protest consisted of hippies and Goths.

Sam also had a microphone, while she decided to stand on a school bus.

**"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW!" **The crowd chants along with Sam.

Wishing he had the power to be invisible, he silently cursed as both Sam and Tucker ran towards him.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" He asks, shocked, and hoping to distract them from what he knew they wanted to know.

"Meat-eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly." Tucker defended.

_" _Ultra Recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster." She smirked.

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme? I mean there is a evil ghost roaming around somewhere you know."

"No choice, buddy! You're either with me!"

"Or you're against him!" Sam glared, while finishing the sentence for him.

"So whose side are you on!" They command to know.

Danny groans, as the familiar shivers fill his chest. Sam and Tucker look over, just in time to see his Ghost Sense go off.

Tucker looks to the meat truck worried, as the doors flew open and the meat flies out.

The meat flies above them, and forms into a very familiar ghost.

"It's lunchtime!" The meat monster ghost cackles.

The protestors quickly leave the school grounds while running for their life.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me!" Tucker whines.

"Cover me." The argument was temporarily dropped, as the two teens catch the falling body. Sure was nice not having a pounding headache to come back to.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the building, Jazz was talking with an obviously dark teen. Considering his black clothes, Mohawk, and multiple piercing, he was obviously a Goth.<p>

"Spike, you have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself and them!" Jazz said, attempting to "fix" the teen.

"Tell them how you feel! I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything." She says, trying to comfort the teen, who would rather have been anywhere else.

The boy remains silent as Jazz is captured in a glowing green net, and she screams in fear as she vanishes into the bushes.

"I've got her!" On the other side of the bushes were no other than her loving, caring, ghost obsessed parents.

"And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!" Jack proudly says, but Maddie looks puzzled.

"I don't understand. If Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she just phased through the net?"

"Because I am not a GHOST!" Jazz yells, and throws the net off of her. Her face is turning red, as she prepares a long angry speech.

"You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse! I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves!"

Jack doesn't answer, and instead pulls out a normal colored Thermos.

"Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!" The Thermos sparks, but doesn't do anything to Jazz, who is glaring furiously.

"Hmph. Damn thing still doesn't work!" He grumbles.

* * *

><p>Danny dodged another attack of meat fist. He was back up to full power, and he was going to catch her this time. He was NOT letting this ghost escape again. The school grounds were quickly evacuated, except for Sam and Tucker, who were standing far, far away from the fight.<p>

The Lunch Lady yells ferociously, and attempts two more useless attacks. Danny was faster than the meat fists could be fired, which put the ghost at a disadvantage. Since the ghost could fly, he was very happy he could keep up with her by using his platforms. He jumped and twisted, and landed on another platform.

He jumps into the air, adding a little boost and draws his Zanpakutō. He funnels power into it, and yells as he comes crashing down, slicing through the meat.

He lands, and Flash Steps away. The ghost howls in pain, and drops to a knee.

_I have to get the meat off of her. The Thermos won't work if she's protecting herself with it._

The ghost took the advantage of the momentary break. She slid her hand, knocking Danny to the ground, his Zanpakutō sliding away. She grabs him, and throws him straight into the air.

Air whizzes by his eyes, but he still heard Sam and Tucker's cries of his name. He continues to fly, up and up.

Inside a passenger plane, flying 30,000 feet above the Earth, is a small boy and his father. The boy is bored, and his Father will do nothing to ease the boredom.

"There's your water, sir!" The lovely flight attendant hands the father his water.

The boy just watches out of the window, hoping for something interesting to happen. Maybe a bird would fly by…

The speed that he was flying finally slows down, and he creates a platform above his feet. He lands, and hangs momentarily upside down. He looks over at the plane, and waves. The boy stares in shock. He waves, and jumps off the platform, zooming down towards the ground.

He zooms faster and faster towards the ground. He can barely see anything, as everything looks like the cliché example of ants. He continues to fall, as the large meat monster finally comes into view. His fist glows a bright green, as he sends most of his power into it. He extends his arm forwards and makes impact, crushing the unsuspecting ghost into the ground. The meat flies off the ghost, spattering everything, including the school and Sam and Tucker.

He flinches, as his wrist feels broken.

_Damn. That's my good wrist._

Babying the wrist, he pulls his Thermos off his belt. 

"NO! Soup's not on today's menu!" The ghost cries out, and attempts to pull the meat back and reform.

"I'm changing the menu! Permanently!" The Thermos shoots out a tornado of blueish- green energy, and sucks the ghost inside. He slaps the lid back on, trapping the pesky ghost.

He turns, and expects a congrats from his friends…who are strangely missing. He listens, and realized the familiar noise is coming from a pile of meat. Smirking, he reaches down into the pile, and rescues a pissed Sam and a not-so-happy Tucker.

"That was like a nightmare!" Tucker cries.

Sam just grumbles. "What happened? Did she get away?"

Danny shakes his head. "She's in here." He motions to the Thermos, and places in back on his belt.

He quickly feels a hum from behind him, and retrieves the unhappy sword. He shakes it, and pushes a little power into it, effectively removing the meat blood and meat.

He checks out his wrist, and decides its broken.

"I don't think a wrist is supposed to bend that way…" Tucker admits.

Using his other hand, he cracks it back into its rightful place. He pushes a little power into it, and it begins to heal.

"Didn't that hurt?" Tucker stares.

"A little bit. I find by putting power into injuries, I can heal them faster."

Danny turns, as his meat covered father, mother, and sister all come running over from behind the school.

In his father's hands is a very familiar annoying tracking device.

"Ghost directly ahead." The Fenton Finder announces, and Sam and Tucker looked worried, as the device was aimed directly at the invisible Danny.

"You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead." It announces.

Maddie and Jack look on in confusion. There was obviously nothing there.

"Aw, sorry Mr. Fenton. You just missed him." Sam faked excitement, hoping to distract them and points towards the center of town.

"We got a runner!" Jack says, and runs off in the direction Sam pointed.

Jazz growls and walks off, upset at the events with Spike.

* * *

><p>"Manson!" Lancer yells through a microphone to the teens given clean up duty from the protests and ghost. He takes a bite of the chicken leg that was in his other hand.<p>

"Pick up that T-bone!" Lancer commands.

Sam shudders. "With my…hands?"

"Foley! Pick up that Turfwich!" He orders the other boy.

"With my bare hands?" Tucker says, equally disgusted.

Mr. Lancer grins, and takes another bite. He walks inside, leaving the guard watch to Dash. Danny is also helping picking up the food, mostly due to the ghost part. He continued to baby his wrist, although it was mostly healed.

"Not so tough now, Fenton?" Dash laughs.

Danny sighs. "Did you already forget what happened in the Cafeteria?"

"What?"

_Great. It seems everyone who can't see me forgets as soon as I leave. What the hell is up with that?_

He smirks, and picks up a piece of meat near Sam.

"So he doesn't remember?" She says, loud enough for Danny and the nearby Tucker to hear.

"Yup. The others in the cafeteria probably don't either. It always happens like this."

"Get back to work Fenton!" Dash reminds, and Danny growls, already thinking up a plan.

He sneaks behind the large dumpster where all the meat and veggies were dumped in. His body silently hits the ground, and he takes a step out, testing. Dash doesn't even blink. He smirks. With a step, he picks up the jock and tosses him into the dumpster.

The jock squeals, and jumps and falls out of the dumpster onto the ground. He jumps up screaming about ghosts, and runs away.

Tucker and Sam laugh, and Danny flash steps. Within a minute, the meat and veggies are picked up and are dumped in the dumpster.

Tucker is amazed at how easy it was, and Danny returns to his body as the teacher returns. He almost dropped his chicken at the sight of the pristine yard.

"_Gone With The Wind?" _The teacher exclaims. He was just gone for a minute…

"Bye Mr. Lancer!" Danny yells, as the three teens run home laughing, their bond strengthened because of the secret shared between them.


	7. One Of A Kind Part 1

**Pick your favorite Title!**

**Phantom of Amity Park**

**Phantom Reaper**

**Protector of Amity Park**

**Or suggestion. Vote in review or IM.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired. But...I have good news! For all you Hitsugaya fans. he will be making a appearance! In fact, he'll be a major part in the finale! <strong>

**I'm pretty sure Ichigo won't.**

**If anyone wants to Beta Toshiro's part when it comes around PM me.**

* * *

><p>The clatter of swords echoed loudly in the world of ice and snow.<p>

Danny blocked, using the old wooden sword. She attacked again, causing him to block. He was sweaty and tired. She was not. He had numerous places on his clothes were he dodged just barely, she had not a hair out of place.

Danny slipped on the ice, and fell to his knee. He hissed as she cut his cheek. She backed off.

"Damn it. I still can't even touch you." He complained.

"You are getting better. But not fast enough. You alone are defending this town. That means you must become stronger. Let's try again. Have you been practicing different ways to use your Spiritual Energy?"

He nodded, and rose to attack again. "I find I can harden it, which creates a shield. And I can use it to remove stuff that is a liquid from my body or you. Works well for quick showers."

She rolled her eyes, and he dodged another attack barely.

* * *

><p>He jumped from platform to platform, running above the quiet city. The sun was starting to set, and his Ghost sense went off again. He flipped, and switched directions. The sound of traveling boats and such was getting closer, and he could see row after row of warehouses. He stopped, and closed his eyes, the wind blowing his hair around. There was pure darkness. He concentrated, and the darkness turned to white. Various colors hovered around. A small black ball hovered, just barely in his sense of range. A Hollow that he would deal with later. A gray ball hovered somewhere in the city, which was a Soul. He could feel humans below him, running around doing various odd jobs, and a small green square of energy hovered 3 warehouses down. Square? That was new.<p>

"Got'cha." He smirked, and took off running towards the ghost.

* * *

><p>He paused above the warehouse, the ghost's weak power still radiating from within it. He landed quietly on the roof, and he heard a man run screaming away.<p>

"Ghost Located. Warehouse number 56 on Adams Street. No backup required. Its super weak. And avoid the west side of town. There's a Hollow over there."

_"Affirmative." _The voice replied, very military-esc.

_"Really Tucker?" _Sam asked over the earphones.

He ignored the bickering over the Fenton Phones. Sam and Tucker had decided to help him patrol the town for ghosts. They each had an empty Thermos and Fenton Bazooka, and most of the ghosts around town were small and weak. So it was easy to be captured in a Thermos. They also alerted him to Souls found, which he would deal with, while he told them where to avoid the Hollows, which he also dealt with. He hated having them help him, but his best friends were stubborn as rocks. And, he had been studying at the same time. Worked out well.

He switched from school to thinking about the best route to take. He spotted a blue tarp, blowing around. He flash stepped, and removed the tarp, which revealed a broken window.

_"Danny. Carbon is the most common element in the human body. True or false?"_

"Uh…True." He jumped down, careful not to cut himself on the glass. He landed, and drew his Zanpakutō. Another person screamed and slammed the door behind them as they ran away.

He jumped out from behind the pile, to reveal a blue skinned, floating ghost, one with overalls and hat.

"Beware! I am The Box Ghost. I have power over all containers, cardboard and square. You should be running in fear, boy!"

The ghost warbled his voice, attempting to scare him. The power levels radiating off the ghost were pathetic.

"I have better things to do than hide in fear from a weak ghost like you. Let's get this over with then. I have a test to study for." He rolled his eyes, and drew his Thermos.

"There will be no time to study!" He said threateningly, and raised his hands that began to glow green.

"When you find yourself crushed…" The boxes begin to glow, and he reads off the closest box.

"Beneath the forgotten possessions of…Elliot Kravitz of Arlington Heights, Illinois!"

The boxes behind him opened, and various things floated out.

Football trophies, plates, ice skates, a bowling ball, tennis balls, baseballs, a baseball bat, a fork with a pan and a bowl, a sneaker, a TV, a lamp, a golfing trophy, picture frame, pan, toaster, bowling trophy, boom box with antenna for radio, a blue baseball cap, and several newspapers circled around Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes. The items flew at him, and he hardened his Spiritual Pressure around him, and the items bounced off, crashing and breaking to the ground. He flash stepped and avoided the rest of the items.

"I don't have time for this!" He turns, and the door is thrown down. Sam stands, in her hand a 9th Biology book, and Tucker has a Thermos ready to go, having successfully knocked the door down.

"Good night, everybody!" Tucker boasted, and sucked the Box ghost into the Thermos.

"Perimeter secure." He smirked.

"Perimeter secure? What are you, a Navy SEAL?" Sam asks.

"Seals! There are 33 different species of seals, and the largest is the Elephant Seal!" Danny stated robotically.

"I think Danny's been studying too much…" Tucker admits.

"I've been ghost hunting. Not studying. Speaking of ghosts, I guess its time to head home, right? I have to go deal with that Hollow on the other side of town, but we should be done for today."

"Yup. They're all right here." He throws the Thermos into the air, it spins, and Tucker misses as it falls to the ground.

It beeps, and releases all the ghosts caught, who fly out in a tornado of ghost energy.

"Ha ha! I am The Box Ghost! You cannot hold me within the confines of a cylindrical container!"

Danny sighs, resisting all urges to sic his Zanpakutō on his defenseless best friend. Though the mental picture was satisfying.

"You guys head home. I'll stay and deal with the ghosts. My parents still think I'm sleeping, while you have a curfew. And Tucker, you're BANNED from handling the Thermos."

Tucker looks hurt, but follows Sam outside to the mode of transportation of the teens.

Danny stares up, at the roof of the nearby building. He could feel something there…but it was so weak it was probably a fluke. He shrugged, and set off for the Hollow signal.

"Hmm… He's confusing my scanners. But he didn't see me, so that damn thing works properly. Damn Box Ghost probably alerted him."

The ghost doesn't turn around. "Touch the box and your pelt will adorn myfireplace."

The Box Ghost backs away from the box shaped cage full of creatures, slightly alarmed. "Beware!" He says, and flies off.

The Ghost, known throughout the Ghost Zone as Skulker, is best described as a seven-foot tall robot with a mullet and goatee made of green flames. He has a metal shoulder strap and shoulder plate on his left shoulder. His glowing metal belt has various technological items for capturing rare and endangered creatures. A skintight black sleeveless jumpsuit and a skull necklace finish the description.

"He's not Human…But he's also not a full Ghost. Heart rate and temperature say ghost but the Ectoplasm readings are about 25% of body mass. I know that outfit anywhere. Reapers. Ectoplasm means ghost, but he's also a Reaper. So he's about ¼ Ghost, ¾ Soul Reaper. That's one of a kind." He ignored his painful memories that were associated with Reapers.

"He'll make a fine addition to my collection." He says, referring to the glowing cage full of creatures.

He followed the trail of the Hollow. It was running, fast. Danny could barely keep up. It was a large hog shaped Hollow. He flash stepped in front, and drew his Zanpakutō. Before the Hollow could stop, he had already sliced through the mask.

_Not bad. I'm getting better._

**Fighting maybe. But you are getting nowhere with me. **The voice huffed.

He didn't answer, as a scream echoed. He jumped into the air, and ran towards the sound.

There were four Hollows surrounding a girl.

_How did I not sense them?_

**Some Hollows can block their Reiatsu.**

_Great. More peoblems._

"Hey! Mess with someone your own size!" He yelled, and sliced off a leg of the closest Hollow. It howled, and fell to the ground, being one leg short. He sliced through the mask, and turned his attention to the other three. They were feeding on something, which took all of Danny's strength not to vomit, faint, or do both at the sight.

He jumped, and sliced through the last one, and ducked the wide attack from the last. He flash stepped, and finished the last Hollow.

The girl screamed again, this time in fright of him, and tried to run away.

He flash stepped, and blocked her.

"Please don't hurt me!" She whimpered.

"Shhhhh. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend." He calmed her, and she burst into tears. They stood there in silence, except for her muffled crying and her broken chain rattling.

"I need you to tell me what happened." He asked, when she finally slowed.

"I was walking home…when I felt something hit me…and it knocked me down. And then I saw the monsters..eating my body!"

"I've dealt with the monsters, you'll be OK."

"But I'm dead! I haven't even gotten my driver's license!"

He had nothing to respond with. Looking closer at her, he realized she was one of the more popular kids at school. One who hung out with Dash and his crowd, and ignored him and his friends.

"What's your name?" He asked, hoping to calm her down enough to perform a Konsō.

"Its Brittany. Brittany Byron."

"Yeah, you hang out with Dash and his crowd." He hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"How do you know that? I've never seen you before."

He had really gotten himself into a situation now.

He rolled his eyes. No point hiding it. She was just going to pass on in a minute anyway.

"I'm Danny Fenton, Soul Reaper."

Her eyes grew wide.

"..ton? You mean, you're the crazy kid who causes all those explosions? But you look nothing alike!"

"It was the Hollows who caused the damage. The monsters you just saw are called Hollows. They eat Souls, which is what you are now. I, help Souls pass over to the other side and defeat Hollows."

"But…Your hair and eyes!"

"Accident which caused my death caused this."

She fainted, which Danny luckily caught her. He laid her down on the concrete, and withdrew his Zanpakutō.

"Sorry about this, but I don't have time. This is much easier than you becoming a Hollow." He stamped her forehead, and the butterfly took her place.

He watched the Butterfly flitter away until it was out of sight. He sighed, and turned back to the only remaining thing of the fight. The horrible mangled body of the girl.

The sky rumbled, and the rain poured down, soaking the teen.

"Damn rain."

He stared at the body, and waited and watched as the police finally came, surrounded the area in crime scene tape, and the body was removed. He took another glance at the cloudy sky, and flash stepped home in silence and wetness.

"Hey Danny!" Sam said, more perky than normal, ran up to him, while avoiding the puddles from last night's rain.

"Hey." He answered, depressed.

"What happened last night?" She asked, remembering the Hollow.

"I was too late. I let a girl from our school die. All because I couldn't sense them." Sam's previous happiness vanished.

"Its not your fault Danny. If you didn't get your powers, than you couldn't save anyone in this town. Everyone how encountered a Hollow or ghost could die. But because of you, you can save someone. That's what matters."

A small smile graced his face. "Thanks Sam."

"What was her name?"

"Uh… Brittany Byron."

She scrunched her face up in thought. "The redhead from Dash's group?"

He nodded, and turned to face the road.

"Later Fenton!" Dash and his buddies drove by, throwing splash of water into the air.

Danny stepped in front of Sam, protecting her from the water.

"Count your follower's numbers! You may find yourself missing one!" He yelled in anger at the fast moving car.

"Danny. You didn't have to do that. I won't melt." She joked.

"Hey Sam, Danny!" Tucker yelled, as he came running up. "Woah. What happened to you?"

"Dash happened. But Sam, you can't do this." He released his Spiritual Energy, which threw the water off of him and onto the ground.

"Good point. Now, if we don't hurry, we'll be late." Tucker rolled his eyes, and Danny followed the running goth.

News of the popular red head's death spread quickly through the school. Rumors abound about the cause, since the Police had no clue. Most were semi-normal, while others were aimed at him.

Jazz had relayed the ones she heard at lunch.

_"Some rumors claim you're a demon, while others are convinced you murdered her yourself. I've heard stories about witchcraft, and curses, and all kinds of other crap. Just what do they think you are? But it's all just rumors Danny. I know the rumors aren't true, and you have a alibi if the Police come knocking."_

Apparently, Dash had been spreading rumors about Danny.

Damn him and his big mouth.

He suffered through problems all morning. Spitballs, food throwing, homework missing, vandalism, trippings and jokes, and other various acts through out the day. The acts became more and more violent as the day went one, but no one actually made physical contact, which was nice.

"Dude. This is way worse than what you usually deal with."

"I know Tuck. Dash thinks I murdered her, so he's getting payback. Or he's just using it was an excuse to pummel me, I don't know. But I'll deal with it, like I always do."

He stopped in front of his locker, and sighed. Someone had spray painted in big red letters GO HOME DEMON across the entire row of lockers. He growled, and punched his locker, denting it in anger.

"Its kinda ironic that you kill demon things. With a sword." Sam pointed out, setting sights on the letters for the first time. He sighed, shaking his wrist once. Tucker remained silent at the strength Danny just displayed.

Mr. Lancer, having heard about the rumors, had left his classroom to check on Danny and was sadly surprised to find them true.

"Tom Sawyer!" He exclaimed at the sight. "When I found out who did this…Mr. Fenton. I will overlook the property damage this time, seeing how it was your locker. I will also personally find the perpetrator, and make them clean up the mess." He turned to leave.

The bell rang, and the few students who were in the hall vanished.

"And I won't notice if you suddenly leave for the day." Lancer smirked, and headed for his classroom.

"I'm leaving." He said, as soon as Lancer was gone. "I'll be on patrol of you need me." He turned and waved, and vanished with a Flash Step.

Sam and Tucker headed towards class, determined to help him.

He took out his anger on the numerous Hollows and ghosts who decided to terrorize today. He probably used a little too much force. But what did he care?

With a slice, he sent another Hollow to where ever the hell they go. He didn't care. He was angry. No, he was _pissed. _He was protecting this damn town, and everyone who lived here thought he was a monster. He sheathed his sword, and decided to practice his meditation somewhere nice…pleasant…away from the problems of his life.

He decided on the park. The park was nice and quiet.

He landed on the empty grass, as there wasn't a soul in sight. Not like anyone could see him anyway, but he didn't need anyone to trip over him.

He sat down, cross-legged, and closed his eyes. The sights and sounds vanished, as he was pulled into his Inner World.

He landed on his feet, and lifted his hand into the air, and commanded the wooden sword to appear. He grasped it, and blocked the oncoming attack.

She attacked three times, and vanished. He blocked behind him, protecting himself from her attack. She backed off, and he flipped around and attacked. She dodged twice, and attacked. He hardened his energy, and the shield stopped her sword. He twisted sideways, and swiped at her. He sucked his belly in and her attack barely missed. He growled, and released his Energy, creating a full shield around him, which threw her back.

She smirked, and vanished using Flash Step. The two were a blur, Flash stepping and attacking alone in the ice world.

He stood, panting and watching her intently. She actually looked tired for once.

"You are improving rapidly. You are using your energy for more than speed and power."

He wiped the sweat from his brow, and blocked the attack.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy." He said before she could, and threw her off.

She growled, and continued the attack.

"You have much to learn regarding your own strength and abilities. But, your fighting skills are improving." She said, slightly proud and her Zanpakutō vanished, as did the wooden one in Danny's hands.

He relaxed, now that she was less dangerous.

"Your education is still lacking though. I can not teach you Kidō, so you will just have to be strong enough without it."

"But what about your name? I still don't know it."

"Patience. Do you know the three forms of a Zanpakutō?"

He shook his head.

"I thought so. Sealed is where most Zanpakutōs remain when not in use…"

He opened his eyes, and cracked his neck.

_So. I have to learn her name so I can use Shiki, and then I'll aim for Bankai. Too bad she didn't tell me how I could get Bankai. But how do I get her name?_

He jumped up, and freaked out when he saw how dark it was.

With a curse, he set off towards home.


	8. One of A Kind Part 2

**Got lazy on editing halfway through. More interested in writing the ending. XD**

**Also, I need to write more, so the next chapter will be either posted next Saturday, or maybe even later in the week.**

**Just a little bit longer until my laptop gets here...**

**Things will be cleared up, or if you don't wanna wait, review with your questions and I'll answer them. But what's the fun in that?**

**RIP Megavideo!**

**And look for the hints!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Danny!" His loveable but crazy father greeted him when he came downstairs for breakfast. He mentally groaned at the sight of the new invention in his father's hands.<p>

"Check out the latest in ghost hunting technology! I call it…the Ghost Gabber!"

He shoves it in Danny's face, who looks on in faked boredom (which hid his fear) at the device.

"It takes the mysterious sounds a ghost makes and translates them into words you and I use every day!"

_Ghosts already speak English. I mean, even Hollows speak English, if they even speak at all._

"Here! Try it." His father pushed the device into his face. He resisted the urge to growl, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Boo."

"I am a ghost. Fear me." Its female robotic voice replied.

_Uh oh…_He thought, as his father looked on in confusion. It obviously wasn't supposed to do that.

"Well, I better get to school." He rose, ignoring the uneaten cereal and grabbed his bag.

"I better get to school. Fear me." It stated in response.

* * *

><p>"I got a D?" He squeaked out, and his head fell onto the table as the offending piece of Biology test paper stared him in the face.<p>

"All this ghost and Hollow hunting is taking away from my study time." He complained, beating his head on his desk. It frosted over, and cracked. He sighed. Becoming a Soul Reaper created more problems then it was worth.

"So much for the Fentons' being a family of geniuses." Tucker laughs at his own joke. Sam turns in her chair from the computer behind them and the Librarian both glare at Tucker, which quieted him.

"I can't get a D in Biology! My parents will kill me!" He admitted, wanting to throw the paper away and forget about it.

"Not if you pull your grade up!" Sam suggests, and points to the window open on the computer screen.

"By doing an extra credit Biology assignment…." She pauses, as she began to type on the keyboard. "On this magnificent creature!"

"A purple-back gorilla?" Danny reads from the computer.

"Yep. Extremely rare. Only two left. Both male. After this they're gone forever! Which is why you are going to prove he deserves to be set free." She said, with extravagant hand signals.

The voice in his head laughed hysterically.

Danny sighed. "Alright. Let's do this." The trio rose from the computer, and head out of the school library.

Waiting until the prey was far enough away so his presence wouldn't alert the reaper, Skulker phased down from the ceiling to see what held the prey's attention so intently. He had been tracking the boy all over town, and he had learned enough about the schedule to finally attack.

"Hmm. So this is your prey, eh, Reaper?" Skulker grins, quickly scanning the screen for information.

A shorter red haired nerd with glasses hesitantly walked up towards the ghost.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you finished with the computer?" He asked, and screamed as Skulker turned and fired blue energy from his gloves. The energy grabbed onto the boy and flew backwards, trapping him under a net against the wall.

"You thought you could sneak up on me, Skulker?" The boy screams again, getting the attention of the library goers, most of who run, scream, or hide.

"Ghost Zone's greatest predator?" He looked annoyed as the boy screamed again.

"Silence! We're in a library." The hunter raised his glove again, and gagged the boy with blue goo.

The boy screamed again, but it was muffled.

"Much better." Skulker nodded at his effectiveness, and phased up through the ceiling.

Dash with one of his followers entered, with surprisingly books in their arms.  
>They stop in front of the trapped boy.<p>

"Whoa…you do that?" Dash asked, ready to give praise to the 'deserving' party.

"Nope. But I can always stop and appreciate high-quality bullying." The follower nods in appreciation.

The bindings vanish, and the nerd falls onto the two jocks screaming.

* * *

><p>Danny yawned in boredom. He wished for another Hollow or ghost to appear, anything to get out of this boring place.<p>

"Sam, this is boring me to death. Can we please leave?" Tucker whined.

"Tucker. I am dead. Enough with the puns." Danny ordered.

"And don't respond with the doorknob joke." He cut off Tucker, who frowned.  
>"There he is. Sampson the Purple-Backed Gorilla." Sam said, ignoring the two boys. She was watching him through the binoculars from their comfortable watching area.<p>

"So gifted. So…majestic." She paused, and sighed at the fact that the gorilla once again scratched his butt. Joy.

"Sam, we've been watching the gorilla scratch his butt for, um, how long?" The young Reaper asked sarcastically.

"Six hours." Tucker moaned.

"Time flies when you're majestically scratching your butt." Danny snickered.

"It's only a matter of time before you find out something about Sampson nobody's ever learned!" She tried to convince them, but even she was losing hope.

"You should go and try to communicate with him!" She said, thinking of a brilliant mental picture.

"Sam, I'm a Soul Reaper. I deal with ghosts and Hollows. Not gorillas."

Sam growled, and turned back to watching the creature, which seemed to be staring at something over by the tiger cage.

_I wonder what's got his attention._ She thought.

The gorilla began pacing back and forth, intently staring at something. She moved the limited view screen of the binoculars in the direction of the tiger's cage. Where was the tiger? She had seen it when they came in. So where was it?

She lowered the binoculars, only to hear snoring from behind her. She rolled her eyes, and found both boys asleep.

Danny had taken the table, catching some well-deserved sleep. While his body rested (or was dead) at night while he was on patrol, it was mentally exhausted to stay awake for 24 or more hours. He looked very relaxed, and was drooling.

Tucker, on the other hand had taken the floor. He was huddled in a baby position, and was snoring.

Danny twitched, his face bunched up in fear, or maybe anger. His whole body began to glow an eerie green, and the room temperature dropped.

Thinking back, she remembered he called it his "Spiritual Energy." The glow coming off him became stronger. The energy coming off him was like smoke, it floating down off the table and onto the floor. The windows frosted over, and his drool puddle had frozen. Her breath was as viewable as his ghost sense, while he wasn't bothered in the least.

Tucker didn't enjoy the rather rude and cold feeling. He flailed around, said something remarkably like "Not the spinach" and awoke. He jumped to his feet, and when realizing who was causing the cold, he moved closer to Sam, and they both shivered.

Danny gasped, and his ghost sense floated out of his mouth, but he remained asleep.

With a sucking noise, Danny separated from his body, and rolled off the table onto the floor. His body remained limp.

With a crash, Danny rolled off the table in Soul form, his body remaining on the table. His sheath and Thermos clattered as they hit the floor, which startled him awake.  
>He flew to his feet, Zanpakutō drawn and the cold energy flowing freely once again.<p>

He sighed, and lowered his sword from Tucker's neck.  
>"Sorry." He said, more focused on his thoughts.<p>

**'Bout time you got up. You were about to freeze your friends to death, and then your Ghost Sense went off.**

He glanced around the room, as the frost slowly receded. He twitched, and a ghost phased up from below him, and pushed him through the ceiling, his Zanpakutō pulled from his grasp as they went and clattered on the floor.

Tucker ran outside to check on his friend who almost tried to kill him, while Sam reached for his sword. She groaned, as it was impossible to lift. How could Danny pick it up so easily? It must have weighed 100 pounds!

She released it, as the ice was creeping up on her hand. She began to worry. Danny couldn't fight without it, but she couldn't pick it up without it freezing her hand off!

She gritted her teeth. Danny had said the sword was alive, and it lived in his head. So maybe she could reason with it? She leaned down next to it.

"Hello…uh, Zanpakutō. I'm Danny's friend, Sam Manson. I don't know much about you, but Danny needs your help. And he can't do anything without you. So will you please let me carry you outside?" She pleaded.

She waited. Now that she was thinking about it, she could actually feel its unhappiness. It was worried. It was worried about Danny.

"I know you're worried about him. I bet you don't like being without him. Let me take you to him!" She half ordered, half pleaded.

Then, it answered. It hummed. The metal vibrated ever so slightly, that it hummed. It had agreed.

She smiled, and reached for it. Her hand made contact, and her world went black.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and found herself standing on an iceberg in the middle of the ocean. It was night, and the Northern Lights danced vibrantly across the sky.<p>

"Hello Sam." She spun around, and faced the speaker. She was a short, blue skinned elf. Great. She must have hit her head. But that wasn't the strangest part. It looked like someone had taken two people and spliced them together.

The girl frowned in anger at the facial expression Sam had.  
>"I am Danny's Zanpakutō Spirit. This is his Inner World. I brought you here to thank you. The reason I am here is because of you. His path could have taken a very different turn if he hadn't meet you. I will allow you access to my Zanpakutō form. Do not waste it. Zanpakutō are very protective of who can <em>use<em> them, much less touch them. You will have no abilities that Danny posses, but I can do in a pinch. I must say good-bye now. Danny is hopeless without me. Sayonara." She bowed, and the world spun into blackness.

* * *

><p>Sam jerked her hand away, rubbing it in fear.<p>

_What the hell was that?_  
>Screwing it, she picked up the sword with no effort, which hummed with happiness and energy and ran outside.<p>

She meet Tucker outside, and Danny looked in her direction like a magnet, his face full of want and yearning.

Skulker had him by the neck, but he wasn't worried, apparently.

He smirked, and hardened his energy into the hand, which froze the metal. With a jerk, he broke free of the frozen hand, and pushed off the robot with his legs and skidded backwards on an invisible platform.

He stretched his neck in both directions, still smirking.

"I've been stuck in a room for 6 hours watching a gorilla scratch his butt." He reached his right arm out, as his whole body glowed green. The sword in Sam's hands glowed as well, and she dropped it as it flew towards him. He grabbed its hilt, and the glow grew twice as strong, as he funneled energy for a ghost-aimed attack.

"I'll enjoy this more than you will."  
>Skulker gulped, and realized attacking head on might be the wrong method for this particular prey.<p>

Danny charged, eager to end the battle. The ghost dodged the attack.  
>"You have not heard the last of me, Reaper!" With that remark, he vanished from sight.<p>

"Did that ghost just retreat?" Tucker asked, already laughing.

Danny scowled. He was really hoping for a good fight.

He jumped down next to his friends, angry at the loss. He probably wasn't kidding about returning, and it was going to be one hell of a week.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Danny!" His mother greeted them at the door.<br>"Would you like dinner now?"

The overall mood in the Fenton household was happy, instead of the usual brooding and depressed. Danny had no need to take out his anger at his parents, and instead could use it for more…productive reasons. With Sam and Tucker finally being able to understand him, his happiness quickly spread through the whole house.  
>"Thanks Mom, but we'll be in my room."<p>

"We'll be in my room. Fear me." The Fenton Finder proclaimed from the kitchen.  
>Danny groaned and continued up the stairs.<p>

He stopped in front of his door, but not opening it. He seemed to be thinking.  
>"I feel something…close." He gasped, and his Ghost sense proved him right. Hoping to duck into his room to change, he froze at the sight of a large looming figure in the darkness of his room.<p>

"Hello, Reaper." A blue net springs from his glove, trapping Danny and pulling him into the dark room, and the door closed behind him.

"So this is your natural habitat? I assumed it would be more ghostly."  
>He growled, already hatching numerous plans.<br>"Who are you?" He asked.  
>"I am Skulker. A collector of things rare and unique. And you, Reaper, are that, and more. Part Ghost, Part Reaper. Quite an interesting specimen. One of a kind." He finished, laughing evilly.<br>"Part ghost? Yeah right. I'm a Soul Reaper and that's all." He scoffed.  
>"My scans prove otherwise. You have a Ghost core, and ectoplasm flowing through your blood. That makes you part ghost. Which is why you will soon be part of my collection."<p>

He struggled against the net, but it was no use. He couldn't reach his Zanpakutō, and he didn't want to waste his energy in a probably useless attempt to destroy the net.  
>Thankfully, his rescue came when the door came crashing down, and his parents stood there in full glory, with various weapons and such.<p>

"Don't worry Danny. We'll handle the ghost." His Mother said, and fired off a rapid volley of shots, with his father at least trying to hit the ghost,

_This is probably the only time I've actually been thankful to see my parents._

Danny was soon released from the net, and though his parents don't actually do any real damage, it was enough to save him from disaster. Skulker retreated, after vowing to try again.

"Danny! Are you alright?" His mother checked over him twice, and finally decided he was OK. His parents hurried downstairs to work on some new equipment, and left the teens alone.  
>Jazz glared at Danny.<br>"Something's different. But I don't know what…" She left the room to check her books for clues.

"Dude. I have a bad feeling about this week." Tucker admitted.

He nodded.

* * *

><p>Tucker and Sam stood aside a row of lockers, looking for trouble. Danny joined them, disguised with cheap dark shades, a black cowboy type hat and a long brown trench coat.<p>

"Any sign of him?" He whispered to Tucker.

"Nope. He hasn't bothered you for… thirty-eight minutes. Maybe he's hunting somebody else now." Tucker said hopefully.

"Morning Mr. Fenton. I assume this new outfit will be a onetime occurrence?" Mr. Lancer stopped on the way to his classroom.

"Yes Mr. Lancer." He answered, already dreading it.

"Good. I doubt your parents would want another conference." Danny growled, and removed the hat and sunglasses, and trashed them in the nearest trashcan.

The bell rung, and the hallways emptied quickly.

"Thank you. I'll see you in class."

He left, and the hallways were empty.

He turned to open his locker to retrieve a schoolbook. He entered the combination, and froze. He placed his hand against the door, and he could feel a strange power from inside.

He backed away. "Whatever's in my locker isn't my 3 day old lunch…Let's just get to class. Can I borrow yours?"

* * *

><p>He took a seat on the bleachers above Sam and Tucker, scanning for the hunter. The football practices were going on below, but they were ignored.<p>

"Danny you should eat something. If you don't keep your strength up you won't be able to fight Skulker when he shows up."

"I can't eat now!" He sighed. "Skulker could be anywhere, and he could have booby-trapped anything."

"Are you going to have that?" Tucker motioned to the lonely milk cartoon.  
>"Have at it." Tucker grinned, and opened the cartoon. A blue beam of energy shoots out, knocking Tucker off his seat and barely missing Danny. It continues to fly into the sky, and vanishes from sight.<p>

Danny sighed again. "See what I mean?"

* * *

><p>Danny continued to avoid traps laid for him, but Skulker had yet to make an appearance.<br>He was obviously waiting for a trap to work, but Danny had other plans.

So when Gym rolled around, for example more lockers, Danny had a plan.

"Hey Dash. I bet you couldn't open my locker. It takes soooo much strength to do it." He said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah?" Dash accepts the challenge. He grabs onto the locker, and pulls. A blue beam shoots out, trapping Dash in a blue ball of…jello against the wall. Thankfully, the jello masked any noise that was probably coming from the jock's mouth.

* * *

><p>His equipment remained silent. No sign of the Reaper. Skulker heard the prey say he was going to return here, but there had not a peep from him. He shifted in the metal suit, creaking. He had already subdued the tiger, which was not match for him. So, he sat on top the cage, waiting.<p>

"Getting bored Skulker?"

He turned, and looked down on the ground to find the prey's hat wearing friend, smirking.

"Stupid puny human. You shall regret the day you messed with Skulker. He raised his arms, and his wrist gloves hummed to life.

* * *

><p>"IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZERS!"<p>

**…Sorry. If this were crack that would totally happen. But this isn't, and I really wanted that to happen. Damn Skulker and that being OOC for him.**

* * *

><p>He raised his arms, and his wrist gloves hummed to life. Smirking, he fired a full round at the teen. The lasers flew towards him in almost slow motion, sizzling and sparking as they flew.<p>

Something grabbed him, and the landscape blurred. Just as he felt he would puke, the landscape stopped and he appeared next to Sam.

"That's a convenient way to travel!" He complimented when his world stopped spinning as Danny vanished from sight.

He pushed energy into his already drawn sword, and sliced down on the ghost's back. He attempted to phase, but his ectoplasm-filled sword bounced off the metal. Danny flash-stepped and tried again. He attacked from all angles, appearing right and left in the blink of an eye, his sword bouncing off the metal armor, denting and slicing. Skulker stood his ground in the barrage, as attempting to fire much less even hit the fast moving blue were slim.

The boy bounced off a platform, and sliced off his right arm, and it crashed onto the ground, sparking and such. Thankfully, the hunter was a lefty.

Danny retreated, and stood floating on a platform, his clothes billowing in the wind dramatically, as the full moon behind him added to the effect.

"Very well, bastard. I planned on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage. But now, I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!"

Danny smirked, as Sam commented.

He stuck out his arm, his Zanpakutō barely visible in the darkness.  
>"Oh, this party is just starting." He grinned, as his body glowed a bright green, concentrating on the sword. The pressure shot up rapidly and the temperature around him dropped as well, and the energy began to swirl around him.<p>

"Ready?" He charged, swinging it around. With a mixture of flash step, jumping and twisting, and well-aimed attacks, he sliced and diced. The ghost's metal armor started to fly, nuts and bolts and various other pieces flew out of the blur.

"But I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high-tech battlesuit." Tucker asked the unusual question, and he ducked as the head came flying off towards them. Sam jumped up and caught it, avoiding the sparks.

Danny stopped his barrage, and looked carefully at his blade.  
><em>Not even a dent.<em>  
><strong>It was your basic metal. No match for a sword made from a soul's core.<strong>

He sheathed her, and appeared next to Sam.

" Let me go! Let…Me…GO!" A high pitched voice complained loudly, and Danny reached down into the head.

"I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me? Fear me!"  
>He wiggles his arm around in the shell.<br>"The damn thing bit me!" He growled, and released some ice-cold energy, freezing the ghost. He pulled, and out came a green blob of ectoplasm, with legs and arms.

"I am the greatest hunter in all of Ghost World! You will all fear me!" He said, pointing threateningly at the trio.

With a quick motion, Danny uncapped the Thermos and sucked up the ghost.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all. You shall all be mine!" The ghost said, and Danny capped the Thermos, and silenced the ghost.

He slid the Thermos back into its rightful place. He would empty it when he got home.  
>"Let's go home. As soon as I…can. I'm not used to using up that much energy."<br>He said, holding on to Tucker to keep from falling over.

**Just be glad you don't know Kidō.** She chuckled in his head.

The three teens looked up, as the sound of a Hollow floating from across town.  
>"Danny, you can't…"<br>"Yes I can." He said, cutting off Tucker and standing. "My body's at home. You guys head home, and I'll text you when I'm done."  
>He rose from the ground on an invisible platform, and slowly ran towards the howl above them.<p>

Tucker and Sam watched him leave, off to defend the town once again.

"A "C"?" He complained, slightly shocked. Surely the report he wrote…

"No mistake, Mr. Fenton." Lancer said, and wandered off to give some other poor soul a bad test score.

"Maybe you should get a tutor." Tucker said from beside him. Danny just groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know what the words mean, google them. *lazy*<strong>


	9. Vacation Time!

**I left DeviantArt. I spent too much time on there that I could have used for writing. **

**I also thought of an awesome ending. Its totally AU, and may break a few hearts. It will break mine that is for damn sure!**

**And I will be making a series of Oneshots after this is completed.**

**-.-' My Grandmother is insane. 100%. Insane.**

**But you know what pisses me off? Why does everyone in Bleach never use Shunpo? WHY MUST THEY ALWAYS RUN?**

**Cheezburger .com /CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide /lolz/ View / ****5765535488**

**And view this too.**

**youtube .com / watch?v= NJ-RVNwbgNQ &feature= channel_video_title**

**Its Bleach and Awesome.**

**Yeah! There haven't been many reviews yet, but I have a lot of people on SA and AA. I don't really care about reviews, but it warms my heart when I get one.**

**I do care that the more reviews I get, the more likely people are to read this story. So review for the sake of the story!**

* * *

><p><em>His mother crying…His Dad angry..His Sister scared…He didn't want to go away. Why did his Dad have to make him? He didn't wanna go! Why didn't anyone believe him? They were real. It was all real. He wasn't sick. He didn't need a doctor! It wasn't his fault it happened. Why didn't anyone comfort him at the nightmares? Why did his mommy turn a blind eye at his pain? Weren't parents supposed to love and hug their children? Why would his sister not even look at him? Why did the other kids laugh or run? The monsters were everywhere he turned. More real than the Boogey monster, or the closest monster which was really a coat. It wasn't his fault. He had to deal with it by himself. He spent hours crying alone in that room. The friends who turned on him, hours and hours alone in the cold white room, the doctors with sharp needles, Rika…Rika…Who died by the monster that attacked the hospital. The memory of her death repeating over and over in his head. His vow never to endanger anyone else, and protect those who needed it most…<em>

He awoke with a start, panting. The room was frosted over, and he reined his energy in.

The memories of his life were harsh.

Surely other people who could see Souls had grown up like him. Right? Or had they had more believing and trusting parents? He frowned, and reached for his core.

He left his body on the bed, and pushed open a window. He needed to clear his head. And fight some ghosts to let out some anger. He touched her hilt, the comforting feeling of power hummed in his hand. He leapt from the window, and vanished in a Flash Step, bouncing from roof to roof.

**…Have you truly forgotten? Have you really moved on? **She asked after minutes of silence, bouncing from house to house.

He had fought all his life to hide, to bury those memories and forget. But one can never truly forget. One can never forget childhood horrors.

_No. I can't ever forget. I can try my hardest, but those memories make me Who I Am and What I Stand For. I've spent my entire life dedicated to protecting. I will do it until my last breath._

* * *

><p>He stood on top a random roof, the cold air easing his nerves, his Zanpakutō in his hand. His family reunion was coming up. They would drive across the state to meet with his Grandparents from both sides, his Aunt Alicia (who had no kids), and his two older and married cousins with their wives and toddlers. But he certainly hated it. He, after all, wasn't quite "sane." Jazz was the best child of the family, and she certainly was treated that way. He was a delinquent, with no future other then a lifetime sentence in jail. Harsh, yes. True? Hopefully not. His parent's choice of profession caused a strain in the family as well, and he was the damned result, according to his grandfather.<p>

But he would prove them wrong. He frowned. He had no time for school now, much less College. Maybe he would just disappear, and dedicate himself full time. Or what about the Soul Society? From what she described it as, it was where the Soul Reapers lived and trained. He was a Soul Reaper, so maybe he could just live over there. After he finished High School at least. Get some training, and come back and visit Sam and Tucker when he could. That was obviously the best choice.

He turned his attention to the town again, the new moon invisible in the night sky. A Hollow howled from nearby, and he vanished.

* * *

><p>The house was bustling the next day when he arrived home early from school. Danny had scraped by Cs and a B in Science, before the week vacation had started at the day's release. The Fenton RV was loaded with important things. Mostly ghost hunting equipment. He took the chance of the hustle and bustle to empty his Thermos.<p>

He found it could call upon the Thermos while he was still in his body, which made emptying the damn thing easier.

His Mom and Dad loaded and reloaded, Jazz added books and homework, while he stayed out of the way. The pile by the door grew larger and larger, and finally his father actually put the stuff in the RV.

He had packed a bag with 6 shirts and 2 pairs of pants, along with underwear and a toothbrush. As long as it made it into the car, he was fine.

It was 4 hours later before the RV finally rolled out of the driveway towards chosen reunion house location. This time, it was a new rental house on the beach with a pool and Jacuzzi, courtesy of his grandparents. FentonWorks hadn't been the location since the first time it was chosen. Things hadn't gone well according to Mom.

He sat in the back with Jazz, who already was deep in a book. He decided to spend his time training, and mentally vanished into his Inner World.

* * *

><p>He was shaken awake, and it took all his effort not to draw his currently nonexistent sword at Jazz. The heat was up full blast, and she was shivering.<p>

"Aren't you cc-cc..cold Danny?" She asked, zipping her jacket up more and snuggling into the chair.

"How much longer till we get there?" He growled, trying to change the subject while he brought the temperature up.

"Turn Left, Fudge I mean Right. In 3.4 ecto-seconds. We will arrive in 11.…" His Father hit the GPS, trying to unstick its repeat fail programming.

"Ecto-minutes." It finished. He still had no idea why his parents had used "ecto" in front of everything, much less with his Father's voice and programming.

* * *

><p>The said time passed, and the GPS was turned off with another sentence.<p>

"Thank you for using the Fenton Finder GPS."

The house came into view. It was a large house. It had at least 8 bedrooms, and 4 bathrooms. The driveway was long and winding, and the beach was visible behind it. It was painted white, with fancy windows and marble statues.

The other relatives were driving from their home state, while they only had to drive across the state. So it was no surprise that they were one of the first ones there.

His Mom parked the RV. His Father wasn't allowed to drive longer then 15 minutes, because the risk of him killing someone were too high for any longer.

He jumped out of the RV, and went to unload. He was the strongest of the family, he knew that for a fact.

He heard the door open, and Grandma came running out to greet them.

* * *

><p><strong>And, for reference, this is how the family hierarchy works.<strong>

**GrandMa (Jack's Mom)**

**Grandad = (Jack's Dad)**

**Granny = (Maddie's Mom)**

**Grandaddy Smith = (Maddie's Dad, called Smithy by Maddie)**

**Aunt Alicia (sister of Maddie)**

**Johnny and Sarah (Jack's older brother and wife-of-brother who both died in a car crash.)**

**Tim (Son of above, who had two boys, below. Committed suicide at wife's murder.)**

**1st Cousins (Sons of above) _and wives_**

**_2nd Cousins (Their kids and ages)_**

**Justin & _Janie_**

**_Ryder (8) and Reeves (8) and "_****_Chandra_**_"_ **(17)**

**David & _Cindy_**

**_"Missy"(1), Paul (2),_**

* * *

><p>Wishing to avoid the usual awkward greeting he got, Danny picked up as many suitcases as he could, while leaving the Ghost equipment. Using his strength, he had no problem handling 6 suitcases.<p>

_Brownies points FTW… _He thought.

There was much hugging and kissing from Grandma and his Dad and Jazz. He slunk away towards the house. He wanted first dibs of the room that was farthest away from everything. If he was lucky he could lock himself in and never come out. That would be awesome.

But Grandad met him at the door. His Granny at least liked him, but his Grandma and grandfathers didn't. His Granddad glared, and Danny could only stare back. The man kept walking towards the RV, leaving Danny alone.

_Friendly bunch._

**That was rude of him.**

_Yeah, it was. I'm not well liked. But they leave me alone, which makes it easier for me to leave. How are we looking on the radar?_

**I don't sense any Ghosts or Hollow Reiatsu nearby.**

_That's good, at least._

He gaped at the size of the house. It was two stories, and the bedrooms were located upstairs. There were various plants, and expensive Japanese style frowned. There was no way he could lug all these suitcases up the narrow stairs without making at least 3 trips.

He sighed, and listened for any noise. He heard water trickling, but no footsteps or talking. He tightened his grip on the suitcases, and jumped. Using pure power, he landed on the landing above him.

Satisfied at helping that much, he dropped the suitcases, and grabbed his bag. He went from room to room. He chose the farthest, smallest, room there was. It was more like a closest. But it had a bed and a lock. The window was a plus. He dumped his clothes on the bed, and he heard another car pulling up. He peaked out his window, and saw his cousin Justin get out of the van, with his wife Janie. The twins piled out as well.

His older cousin, who changed her name to Chandra, wasn't with them. She obviously decided to ride with the other part of the family.

He froze. Out of the car came a dog. He knew Reynolds, the large loveable family dog, had died last year. But that wasn't the worrisome part. The dog was about the same size, but it was black with a white mask. It was a Hollow.

It wagged its tail, and chased after the boys, who laughed. The dog ran in between the parents, who didn't even react.

_The parents can't see it._

If the boys could see the Hollow-dog, then they could see him in Reaper Form. He knew this vacation couldn't get any worse. But it just did.

* * *

><p>The rest of the relatives arrived after. His cousin David and wife Cindy, with their kids Missy and Paul. Missy wasn't her real name, but it was a pet name and accepted instead. Chandra arrived with them, her main purpose to keep the kids entertained, followed by Granny and Smithy.<p>

Granny was raised in Japan but from Britain originally, and met her American husband Smithy. They had Alicia, then Maddie. Maddie was brought up with fluent Japanese and English, before they moved back to America when Maddie was 14.

They kept a few customs. Maddie learned her martial art skills while in Japan, and continued them when they moved. They also enjoyed Japanese styled art.

Danny waited while everyone unloaded. Aunt Alicia arrived with her rusty beat-up truck as well. The ocean wind picked up, blowing maps and brochures across the yard.

He watched as everyone was happy and greeted each other, and he compared it to the awkward silence he got. He sighed. Going away to the Soul Society was sounding better and better…

But the main thing he was watching was the Hollow-dog. It acted exactly like a dog did. No soul eating, or destructiveness. The adults were oblivious. The kids on the other hand, enjoyed the Hollow. Chandra could see it, as she stepped around it perfectly. She was obliviously ignoring it.

Jazz on the other hand, was unable to see the dog. She still could not see him. It only took Sam and Tucker a little while before they could see him, but Jazz had yet to be able to see him.

A Hollow howled. All the kids below reacted to it, Chandra as well. The dog-Hollow laid down next to the boys, almost protectively. They all froze, and looked towards the direction. Behind him. So they were all looking at him. Missy and Paul started to cry.

He gulped. He might as well leave with them looking. No use hiding it.

**It's far enough away not to be any danger to your family below, but you'll have to keep a tight leash on your Reiatsu this week. Hollows can follow the scent.**

He jumped onto the bed, leaving his body. He slid open the window, and landed outside on the platform.

"What's wrong?" He heard his Mom ask kids, wondering why the kids were all looking at the house.

Just as he thought, they all stared at him in shock. Chandra most of all. Well, he would explain it when he got back. He would much rather then know that Hollows = Run before it was too late.

He didn't notice Granny glaring at him as well.

He drew his sword, and vanished with a Flash Step.

* * *

><p>He returned to his room hours later, exhausted. His room was semi-arranged, so Jazz must have checked on him. His body was still on the bed. He slid into it, shook his wrists to get the blood flowing again, and went downstairs. They were eating dinner, and they all stared at him in disgust. The kids were confused, while his close family was smiling.<p>

Until the Hollow Dog knocked him down. The adults rose from his or her seats in wonder.

Why did he fall down? The said Hollow-dog licked in him joy. He flailed wildly, until either Ryder or Reeves pulled the dog off.

"No Reynolds!" The boy scolded, and the hollow shrunk down. The boy took the dog outside, while Danny could only scold himself for having a family like this. He stood up, grabbed a plate of cold food left for him, and went upstairs to eat.

* * *

><p>He was busy doing pushups on the floor when someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." He ordered, and Justin entered. He was nervous, biting his lip.

"Danny, I just wanted to thank you for going along with the whole Reynolds thing. Ever since he died, the kids have believed that an imaginary version of him has been following us around. Its crazy, I know. But you seem to get along with crazy. They'll grow out of it eventually."

**That or he eats you. **She scoffed.

He quickly left the room, and left Danny alone scowling. The parents think its imaginary. The kids actually see it. How was he supposed to kill the Hollow so it could pass on?

Darkness quickly set, and he went to bed. He patrolled for a while, but soon returned for some actually sleep.

* * *

><p>Jazz awoke around 3 AM. Chandra stirred across from her, but didn't awake. The room was freezing. Her sheets were frozen, and her breath was coming out as visible fog.<p>

She rose, and found her bunny slippers frozen to the floor. She found this extremely odd. But the entire floor was covered in ice. She walked out the door, gripping the wall so as not to fall. She paused outside, to find the source of the cold coming from Danny's room. The door was covered in a sheet of ice, and she was unable to get it open. She thought about trying to wake him, but she didn't want to wake the whole house. Something white flashed behind her. She turned, and nothing was there.

_Get a hold of yourself Jazz. Nothing's wrong with Danny. I bet this is all a strange dream. I'll just return to my bed, and forget it ever happened._

She nodded with herself, and did just that. By the time she reached the bed, the ice had dissolved into nothing, and her nice, warm bed quickly lulled her to sleep.

The white blur had been a glowing Zanpkauto spirit, who sighed as Jazz fell asleep. Another close call…


	10. Almost Death

**Souls Hollowify faster due to the high energy levels in Amity Park. **

**Evil Cliffy ahead, be forewarned!**

**We'll be back to semi-canon after the next two chapters. And I have some awesome chapters planned!**

**Languages Learning Currently: Spanish, Sign Language, Italian, and Japanese.**

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, having been awoken from his Inner World. His new watch, a well needed gift from Sam, said just about 6 AM. He sighed, and rose from the bed, and grabbed a shirt and shoes. He yawned, and flash stepped downstairs.<p>

When he opened his eyes, and stood face to face with Granny.

_Shit shit shit shit. She saw._

"Why Daniel. I didn't realize you were an early riser." She said, completely ignoring the fact that he just appeared from mid air.

"…It's a recent thing." He said, just managing to say. She turned back towards the meal she was cooking.

"Its always a good thing to meet the day bright and early. Would you like some eggs?"

"No toast please." He nodded, and took a seat at the table, still shocked.

"Most people put on a shirt before breakfast." She winked, and placed a plate of steaming eggs, sausage and grits in front of him.

He blushed, wide eyed and put on the forgotten shirt. All the exercising he had done had down wonders for his abs. Almost too much of a wonder, so he preferred not to show them off.

He ate the steamy plate of breakfast, and noticed she only cooked two meals.

_Did she know I was getting up?_

"I'm going for a jog on the beach. Tell Mom if she asks." He waved goodbye, as he went out the door.

The Hollow-Dog, named Reynolds by the boys, which he would never actually use, wagged his tail at the sight of Danny. He had sat by the door all night, waiting for the boys. Danny grumbled, and jogged past the dog. The dog followed after. He ran down the walkway to the beach, the dog following close behind. He sped up, and the dog quickly sped up as well.

He growled, and picked up the pace, using a little Spiritual energy. The dog followed obediently behind. He pushed more energy into it, and the dog followed close behind. This went on down the entire beach, for two or more hours. Spiritual Energy made exercising take three times as long, a downside to be sure.

He finally snapped.

"Why can't you leave me alone? You're a Hollow! You and I are enemies! You eat me, or I kill you. So why are YOU STILL FOLLOWING ME?"

He yelled in anger at the dog, his energy coming off as green freezing smoke. The dog whined, and moved closer.

He froze, as the dog moved closer to the expelled energy. His jaw dropped as the Hollow absorbed some of the energy.

_He's been following me around because he's hungry! _He thought, shocked.

_Hollows eat souls for energy. But maybe he's small enough to live by absorbing energy. All the kids in this family have levels of Spiritual Energy. So he lives by absorbing it from them. Is that dangerous?_

**The amount he absorbed was small compared to what you released. Spiritual Energy is continuously replenished. So as long as he doesn't absorb too much, or _try to kill us_, he's fine.**

The said dog, happy at the meal it just got, then rolled around in the sand, its black fur lightening with every roll. He then ran into the water, and splashed about.

Danny sighed. This vacation just got better and better, sarcasm dripping off the mental thoughts.

The dog returned, slinking close to the ground in fear. It lay down next to him, and whined. He shuddered, as a big heaviness of evil and hungry energy fell over his body.

A herd of Hollows was heading towards the house.

_I'm such an idiot! I just lit a beacon for the Hollows to find me. And an entire house full of souls is ripe for the picking._

He quickly Flash stepped, and arrived in the backyard of the house. As the world stopped spinning, Chandra sunbathing and texting, while watched Missy and Paul play in a kiddie pool greeted him. It was about 8 AM, so why was Chandra awake?

"Chandra! Everyone needs to get inside!" He ordered, hoping his appearance wasn't noticed.

"Why? It's a beautiful day, and I'm in charge." She waved him off, apparently missing the whole "appearing out of thin air."

"Where did everyone go?" He asked, the Hollows coming closer and closer.

"The adults and Jazz went into town, and left Granny in charge. She's asleep inside, so I'm in charge."

He seethed. "Where are the twins?"

"Something about looking for Reynolds…" She waved him off, and returned to her texting.

The hollow-dog appeared next to Danny, obviously hearing his name. It startled Danny, as well.

"Where did you come from? Never mind. I can't believe I'm talking to a dog-hollow…" He said exhausted, his palm trailing down his face.

"That reminds me. What the hell was the white haired kid yesterday?" She asked, lowering her glasses and glaring at him "You were the only person in the room."

He sighed. "Look, its really confusing and a really long story. I'll explain AFTER you get into the house." He flinched, as the door slammed and two innocent boys ran out towards the hollow-dog.

"REYNOLDS!" They both yelled in happiness. The dog turned, wagged its tail, and greeted the boys much like a dog would.

"Candy! Everyone has to get inside. Before the Hollows show up." He said, using her pet name.

"You're talking gibberish. And that's not my name!" She said, angry and returned to her texting.

"Chandra. I know we've had our differences, and I've never asked you for anything. But I need….I _need _you to take everyone inside and go into the basement." He pleaded.

Missy and Paul both started to cry. Reynolds whined, as the howl was heard.

"Chandra? What was that?" Reeves asked nervously, and hugged the dog in nervousness.

"I…don't know." Danny hushed her, and listened. Chandra picked up both of the crying kids, and nervously stood next to him.

_I sure wish I had you right now… _He thought, clenching his empty hand.

**You still cease to amaze me with your stupidity.**

He opened his hand, as green and black particles floated from him. They came together, and started forming his Zanpakutō.

_While you still amaze me. _He complimented, the warmth and strength flooding him.

"Is that a sword? Danny you better tell me what's going on right now." She ordered.

He turned to her, and she flinched from the sword.

"He's got a sword!" Ryder said, amazed.

"Chandra. Get inside. Right…" His eyes widened, and he turned, using the sword to block something. The something was a sneak hollow attack.

Everyone screamed in fright, and backed away from the monster, as Danny kept the hollow from pushing down and crushing them.

He pushed up, throwing the attack off. While the Hollow was off balance, he flash stepped and sliced through the bone-mask.

The Hollow dissolved, and he landed and turned towards the scared breathing souls.

"Everyone inside. Now." He ordered. Gone was the nervous Danny. This was Danny the serious Soul Reaper, one who not mess around. They nodded, and rushed into the house, and he followed behind, keeping watch for another surprise attack.

_It's only because of my instincts that I wasn't crushed. I couldn't even sense it!_

**It was suppressing its Reiatsu. We can feel the others, thankfully.**

He closed the door, and they quickly ran towards the basement. He released his Zanpakutō, it dissolved into thin air. Using his strength, he dragged the still snoring Granny and her chair downstairs.

"I will tell you **everything **as soon as we're not in danger anymore." He cut off her questions before she could ask.

He looked to Reynolds, as he was till unsure of leaving it alone.

**He says he'll protect them.**

_What?_

**I speak Hollow, remember?**

He sighed. In a flash of blue light, he separated from his body. They screamed in fright and surprise, and he expertly grabbed onto it, and gently lowered it to the ground. He could feel the Hollows coming again. There was 4 or 5 of them. Not too powerful, but more Hollows meant more danger.

"What the hell was that?" She coughed, as the green smoke dissipated, and the cold pressure on her lungs vanished as quickly as it came.

He stood on the staircase, his hand on the still sheathed Zanpakutō's hilt. His clothes and white hair were moving from the energy he was suppressing, and he glowed as brightly as his green eyes. He smirked.

Sam and Tucker could handle his usual energy output, but he was suppressing it as much as he could and it still wasn't enough.

"YOU'RE the boy I saw?" She managed to say.

"Danny Fenton, Soul Reaper at your service."

"You can't… You're going out there to FIGHT them?" She asked, shocked.

He nodded.

"You can't! There's no way! I mean that stick against that monster?" She said, while trying to calm Missy and Paul, while she herself was barely managing not to have a panic attack.

"I'm a Soul Reaper. Its what we do. And this 'stick' is my Zanpakutō. She doesn't like the term 'stick'. She prefers the term 'Hollow Ass Kicking Sword of Death'." He spoke for her, drawing the said stick for its full glory.

He turned and faced the door.

"Do. Not. Fucking. Leave. This Room." He ordered. She flinched, and nodded.

Without turning, he replied, softer. "I'll be back. I promise. And besides…We're Fentons." He vanished, and the door slammed shut, leaving the Fenton cousins alone.

_Alright. I can do this. I've fought more Hollows at home. I can't let any of them hurt my family. I **won't **let anyone of them get hurt. Even if their parents wish I was dead._

**They got their wish. **She chuckled at his accidental pun.

_Not now. Concentrate._

He appeared outside the house. He raised his arm and Zanpakutō, releasing some of his energy as bait into the sky. Like moths to a flame, they appeared. One looked like an octopus, one very goat like, one large bird, and the last two were cat like.

"Come at me bros!" He yelled, and charged towards Bird-ow. Using a vertical platform, he spun and ducked to avoid the killer beak.

_Use your instincts._

The advice she gave came to mind. He could do that. He sliced left, and jumped. His instincts said to look down. He did. An attack flew over his head, destroying a tree. No time to be glad, he attacked again.

He ducked the ongoing attack from all sides. He avoided a tentacle from the Octo-Hol, jumped over a poorly aimed horn attack by the goat, and spun away from the cat attack.

The world slowed, as the 2nd Cat attack was right on target. He had no option, so he braced for the worst. The claws sliced through his kimono, hitting his skin.

His chest was sliced, and bleeding heavily. He shivered once, as a layer of glowing ice covered his wounds.

He jumped straight into the air to dodge, and sliced through the mask of the goat hollow. He dodged again as the hollow dissolved.

He twisted his head, as another tentacle came whizzing by. The two cats both charged at him. He hardened his energy, creating a shield bubble. The force created a dent in the ground, and he jumped onto the top of the larger one. He went to kill it, when the other one jumped and tackled him to the ground. It held down his arms, effectively trapping him.

"ARUGH!" He yelled, and he used his legs to push the cat off him. He sunk his Zanpakutō into its mask, and withdrew it as the cat hollow dissolved.

The Octo-Hollow fired something, and Danny realized too late it was ink. He was coated in the black ink. It blocked his vision, and he grew weak, falling to the ground.

**The ink is stealing your energy!**

He breathed in deeply, and hardened his pressure and threw the pressure away from him. The ink was thrown away, and the leakage of energy stopped. He was hit in the gut by a tentacle, and thrown backwards. His head hit a tree, and the world spun.

He coughed, blood spilling onto the ground.

He shakily stood up, and he barely ducked, as the Birdow pecked him, the bill getting stuck in the tree. He used that chance to slice the head off, killing the Hollow.

Which left the cat and octopus.

The cat growled, and charged. He dodged each attacked, while avoiding the occasional octopus tentacle.

The octo-hollow fired another ball of ink, which missed by… a lot.

He chopped a tentacle off. He ducked as the cat tried to attack him from behind.

He flash stepped, and landed above them on a platform. He panted, and watched them below.

They remained attracted to him, watching and waiting. They circled below him, patiently.

_I'm starting to run low. I need to finish this before they decide I'm not worth it and head for the house._

He jumped as a wave of tentacles came flying towards him from the Octo-Hollow, which decided it was done waiting. He jumped, flipped, and flew towards the ground, aiming near the cat.

He landed and jumped. He dodged a stray attack, and slid under the cat's belly. He thrust his sword up through the chest, and the hollow disintegrated.

The Octo-Hollow howled, and started to gather red energy in its mouth.

_A Cero! _Memories of his first Cero encounter flashed through his head. The block of houses destroyed in a flash was disturbing. He blinked to remove those memories and concentrated on the attack.

He went to dodge, but then he realized if the attack were fired, it would destroy the house behind him, with Chandra and the others. So he would have to stop the attack before it was fired, or take the attack full force.

He gritted his teeth, and went to attack. He charged, Zanpakutō raised to meet the attack.

"FOR SPARTA!" The ball grew larger, and fired the energy at him.

His Zanpakutō met the Cero, and he could feel her screaming in his head.

He pushed all the energy he had into her, half shielding half attacking the ball of Hollow Energy.

The energy in the ball shrunk, and he swung downwards, throwing the attack back at the octo-hollow. Weakened, it still easily destroyed the Hollow.

_I'm never having sushi again. …You still with me? _He mentally asked, barely managing to stay standing.

**Teme.**

_That's not very nice. _He joked.

**You deserve it. Trying to take a Cero on full blast? Who the hell does that?**

"Daniel! You have to get your Gigai back on before the authorities get here!" A familiar voice yelled to him.

_…What?_ He turned to find the voice was Granny. In her arms she had his limp body, and next to her were the rest of the Fenton kids, who were still in shock from what had just happened.

The time seemed to speed up. Granny was saying something, but he couldn't understand. Chandra was hugging, and crying, and the boys were asking him questions.

"I hate you Daniel James Fenton. I will find out everything. Even I have to use every single thing in my blackmail file I've gotten from you since you were 2. I will find out."

Danny just stared off into space, glassy eyed.

"You'll need this. The cops will be here soon. While you were able to protect the house, you still destroyed half it." Granny said from next to him.

She waved her hand in front of his face, and found he wasn't responding.

"Looks like he's in shock. Can one of you boys fetch me a glass of water?" Both boys nodded, and ran towards the house.

"Down Reynolds." She scolded the Hollow-dog, who knocked the slightly out of it Danny down.

He sputtered, as a glass of cold water splashed on his face.

He blinked, and sat up angry.

"What the hell was that for?" He cursed, and then paled as he realized the boys did it.

"You were slightly out of it. Here." She handed him his body, which he slipped on. He shook out his body, and looked towards the house.

"And it's not that bad. We can get a hell of a insurance bonus!" She laughed, and Danny barely managed to stay standing. Half the house was gone. Destroyed.

"Haha very funny. I totally just destroyed probably a million dollars! How am I going to explain that?"

"I'll handle that." She winked.

He frowned, strangely accepting of the situation. He assumed it was just the life he was living. You took what you got, dealt with whatever else.

He was suddenly hit with a dizzy spell, and black spots clouded his vision. Was the world supposed to be spinning?

**Its absorbing all of your energy, you baka!**

He was having trouble standing, as the world was spinning so fast. But he could see that Reynolds was growing. The Hollow was feeding off his energy.

"Reynolds! Stop it!" The boys pleaded, as the dog grew larger and larger and started to change shape.

"Chnadra, take your cousins and go inside the not damaged part of the house.** Now." **Granny ordered. She wanted to protest, but realized it was safer and better away from the large Hollow. She picked up both of the boys, and ran towards the house.

He fell to his knees, the amount of energy being drained from him was large, especially considering he just won a battle. He remembered that a certain amount of his energy was saved by the Zanpakutō spirit unless in a life or death situation. It was a security precaution, because if the energy dropped down to zero, he was a goner.

He fell onto his belly, his Zanpakutō laying beside of him and weakly lifted his hand. Was his hand supposed to be blue? He blinked, as it faded from view and back.

**We have to do something! If we don't we're both toast! Danny? DANNY!**

With a groan, he collapsed, his Soul fading fast and his energy levels dropping closer and closer to zero.

"See you in hell, Hollow!" Granny yelled, as she threw the strange thing in her hand it towards the Hollow. It exploded on contact with the mask.

It howled in pain, cracks appearing on the mask. It exploded, and the body dissolved, leaving behind a semi-transparent ghost of the original Reynolds.

The dog-soul barked in happiness, ran around once in a circle, his tail wagging, and faded from view.

The Hollow threat eliminated, she turned her attention to the fallen Reaper. The Zanpakutō was wiggling and wobbling, barely managing to retain its shape. His skin was turning blue, and his hand continued to fade in and out.

"Alrighty. Let's see if Grandad Hisao really knew what he was talking about." She yanked her necklace off, which was a circle with two symbols 健康. Which translated as _Kenkō, _or Health. She broke the circle in half, and spread the glowing powder over him.

And waited.

As long as she could get his Reiatsu levels up enough so his Zanpakutō wouldn't disintegrate, he would survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Update will be next week!<strong>


	11. Till Death and Beyond Do Us Part

**WOOH! I'm going to my very first convention! MEGACON!**  
><strong>Its going to be AWESOME! Its Saturday, and our Mac will be here Friday! I'll be going as Waldo, because YOU'RE the weird one if you aren't wearing something.<strong>

**So update will be today. And I wrote the awesomest line yet. Too bad its in the next chappie!**

**And I'm now up to 16 different animes/mangas that I'm reading/watching right now. ITS TOO MANY! D:**

**But AWESOME as well!**

**Since I'm so far behind, I've got like 200 episodes/chappies to catch up on. XD And Bleach is the hardest to.**

**LIST**

**Ao No Exorcist (Manga)**  
><strong>Bleach (Both)<strong>  
><strong>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime then Brotherhood)<strong>  
><strong>Beelzebub (Manga)<strong>  
><strong>Soul Eater (Both)<strong>  
><strong>Fairy Tail (Manga)<strong>  
><strong>Digimon Xros Wars (Anime)<strong>  
><strong>D. Grayman (Still not sure if I like this one or not… LOL)<strong>  
><strong>Death Note (Manga. Got lost after L died, and still haven't picked it up again. -.-')<strong>

**Completed:**  
><strong>Fruits Basket (Both)<strong>  
><strong>Digimon 1-4 (Anime)<strong>

**I know there's more… Hmmmmmm. As you can see, I like fantasy/Shonen. XD. No romance for me!**  
><strong>Well, onto the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DANNY! HELP ME!<strong>

Was that Sam? He looked desperately around for the voice in the pitch darkness that surrounded him. Where was he? He felt weightless. What was up? Where was down? No smells, no sounds other then the voice, no sights other then the darkness.  
><strong>DANNY!<strong>  
>No…it was his Inner Voice. Why did she sound so worried? So scared?<p>

The darkness that he floated in remained unchanged.

**HURRY!**

Hurry where? Why was she so confusing?

**Please help me...DANNY!** He closed his eyes, searching for the source.

_She needs my help. I will find you!_

Something cold fell onto his face. He opened his eyes, as a blue light was landing on his face.

Go forward. He commanded, and he moved towards the source. He pushed his body faster and faster. The source of the blue light came into sight. It was a window.

**Danny! Hurry! We won't make it!**

He growled, and pushed forward, his hands out and glowing. He broke through the glass with a crash, and he landed harshly on the floor.

He shook the glass from his hair, and could only stare as the window mended itself.

He stood up, and paused.

Two large balls of energy floated in the plain white room.

One was large, taller then him. It was blue, and it seemed to be covered in ice as it gleamed. The other one, smaller then the blue but much larger then before, was green and was covered in green goop. Somehow it wasn't dripping onto the floor. Both radiated great power, but the green's was much stronger.

These were his two cores.

He stepped in front of the green one, and stared in. The goop hardened, and created a mirror-like surface.

He saw himself, standing there. But the reflection changed. He grew taller, more muscular. His skin turned blue, his white hair and goatee like flames. The reflection only wore the jumpsuit with a long flowing cape and a strange symbol was on his chest. And there was no Zanpkauto.

The red eyes smiled back at him. He paled, as the full force of the evil intent hit him.

**Murder.**

**Death.**

**Kill.**

**Annihilation.**

**Casualties.**

**Darkness,**

**Destruction,**

**Eradication,**

**Extermination and extinction of human kind.**

**Obliteration, ruin.**

**And finally, silence. Absolute silence.**

**Then laughter. Evil laughter. Belonging to him. The laughter which would forever rest with his soul.**

**Sam, Tucker, Jazz, everyone he knew, dying at the hands of the murderer in front of him.**

_And it's all thanks to you, Daniel. The Great Danny Phantom, savoir of the world. The murderer of his friends and family._

Memories flooding his head that weren't his. Memories from the evil man in front of him. Losing his humanity, becoming a full ghost. The journey to become the man in front of him. The pleasure of killing…Killing…He was the ghost staring at him the reflection, in his future. In his future, he was destined to destroy the world.

**DANNY!**

Her voice broke the hypnotism that the man had on him. But the man was gone. Instead the reflection was of himself. But it wasn't him. He reached his hand up to his head, only to feel his hair waving back and forth, like fire. His hands were covered in the old version of the jumpsuit, much like the one the man was wearing.

He fell backwards in shock, the laughter echoing louder. He was taking the first step to becoming the man.

_Come on now, Danny. Its time to start your destiny!_

_**I'll kill myself before I take another person's life willingly.**_

**HELP ME!**

He weakly crawled over to the other ball of energy. It was her, his Inner Voice. She was trapped inside the ball. She was beating on it desperately to break out.

He placed his hand on it, and pulled it back. It was freezing. He was never affected by ice before.

The laughter grew louder, and he realized the blue ball was shrinking. Fast, while the green ball was growing.

"I'm coming for you!" He yelled, but she was unable to hear him. She continued to scream as the ball shrank smaller and smaller. This was his Humanity. If it was gone…

_I can't think about that._

He had to break her free.

He breathed in deeply, and concentrated. He blocked out the laughing, blocked out his fear, and relied on the only thing he had.

_Instincts._

The blue ball continued shrinking, as Danny concentrated. The temperature in the darkness grew lower and lower. A layer of ice formed on the green ball.

Green wisps of energy surrounded him, wanting to help.

He reached his arm out, and something formed in his hand.

He felt the familiar touch of a sword hilt, and opened his eyes. It was a glowing pure white sword. It didn't hum like his, it wasn't warm like his, but he knew it could help him.

He grasped it with both hands, lifted it into the air above his head.

"I WILL NOT DIE!" He brought it down, and sliced through the ball.

The sword exploded in his hands, the white energy spreading across the surface of both balls. A crack appeared, which grew into more and more cracks that spread faster and faster across the surface.

The whole world started to shake.

The cracks vanished, and the ball grew rapidly, it was pulling energy from the green sphere. The green sphere continued to shrink, and then stopped.

The darkness turned to light, and his cores vanished from his sight. The floor beneath him vanished, and the world turned into his familiar Inner World as he fell faster and faster.

He continued falling.

**"Thank you Danny."**

It was the last thing he heard as he was falling before the darkness over took him.

* * *

><p>He sighed, as the wonderful, warm bed beckoned for more sleep…Why did he have to get up? This bed was so nice and warm…<p>

He sat up, eyes wide as the memories came flooding back. The first thing he did was check his hands. He sighed in relief. They were not blue or turning invisible.  
>The horrors of before haunted him.<br>If I lose my humanity, I'll become him. I'll kill everyone. It seems so far fetched, but I have to believe its possible. I cannot allow that to happen. I will NOT allow it to happen.

He sighed.

**We all have our dark sides, Danny. Yours…will just destroy the world.**

_Not helping._

He opened his eyes, the familiar blue sky greeting him. He sat up, and looked around. It was exactly the same. His Inner World was exactly like it was supposed to be. The sound of footsteps echoed through the world, and he turned.  
>A taller, older Spirit stood before him.<p>

She was 6 feet tall, and could stare Danny in the face. One half had short black hair to her shoulders, and a blue eye. Its half was dressed in a knee length, basic dress white dress. Her other half had long white hair, and the blue skin complimented her glowing green eye. Her skin was till blue, as were the pointed ears. Her half of the dress was black, but much fancier.

"Wow. What happened to you?" He smiled, glad to be able to look her in the eyes for once.

"We passed a test today. We're one step closer to unlocking Shiki, and I changed to better match our power and my released form. This will be my last appearance change of course."

"Will you still be the j…" He started to joke.

One second later he was lying on the ice, groaning in pain.

"Of course not, you baka." She stood over him, glaring.

"I'm just glad your OK." He said, smiling. He raised his hand up for her to grasp.

She smiled as well, and grasped his hand firmly.

"I'll always be with you, idiot."

She helped him up, liking the new form.

"I'm part of your Soul, it's almost impossible to get rid of me. The problem is rematerializing my Zanpakutō form if it's destroyed. But somehow, your Granny was able to save us. The white sword you used was the strange powder at work."

"Granny?" He said, slightly shocked. He was surprised that she was able to see him, but she saved him? That was unexpected.

"For now we have to rest. We avoided Death's scythe once more today. We have many more battles to come, and we'll meet new people and lose old friends. But that's the way of the warrior."

"Wait, a couple more days? Hospital?" The world faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, and found she was right. The comfortable bed was actually in a hospital.<p>

The smell of food wafted towards his noise, and he found a plate of semi-warm food waiting for him.

As he ate, he surveyed the room. Many different bouquets of flowers sat at the foot of his bed.

In fact, many more then he thought. The black and purple were obviously Sam's, while the DS sitting down there was obviously Tucker's. But why were there so many?

He spotted the TV remote, and flicked it on. He wanted to see the news.

And now, back to our top story.

Daniel Fenton is a well-known name in Amity Park. He was checked into a mental hospital at a young age, and authorities are still unsure of what happened to the facility. Teens at his school are regularly warned to avoid him, and rumors still fly about him at Casper High School, in Amity Park. But two days ago, he became national hero. This is the location where Daniel Fenton saved the rest of his visiting family from a surprise tornado. As you can see, it damaged half of the rental house, while the basement where the family was hiding was protected. The adults of the family were out shopping, which left 15 year old Daniel with his grandmother, 17 year old cousin, 8 year old twin cousins, and two toddlers alone.

"It was so scary. He was so brave, I had no idea what was even going on! But he was very calm, even in the middle of it.!" Chandra's face appeared. She looked like she just survived a tornado.

Samantha Manson is one of his best friends, disapproves of the rumors.

"He's no different from any of his. He's very loyal, protective, and caring for his friends and family. He never takes action against the bullies who enjoy torturing him daily. I could never put up with what he deals with daily."

Daniel is currently in the hospital due to injuries and overexertion. He is expected to make a full recovery, and rejoin the currently-on-hold vacation plans soon. The rest of the Fenton's were only affected by mild shock, and were released.

You can send your get-well cards to Amity Park Hospital at…

He cut the TV off. So he saved the family from a tornado. He could hear Dash now. Claiming he caused the tornado or some bullshit.

He growled at the thought, and looked once more to the flowers and balloons below. He shakily rose from the bed, and read through the cards. Most were from his family, random strangers, and two kids he recognized from school.

He clenched his fist, wishing for the comfortable feeling of a hilt.

He grinned, remembering the fact that he materialized his Zanpakutō while in his body. He could definitely use that to his advantage.

He closed, his eyes and was greeted with darkness. The sounds and smells vanished, and the darkness turned to light. Balls of light danced in the white, the energy of the nearby people.

Sam and Tucker…Mom and Dad nearby…Chandra, and Jazz. Was Jazz's energy stronger then before?

He was snapped from his state, as someone touched him. A shorter red-haired nurse stood there. Danny almost fell over from surprise.

"Sir? Would you like a blanket?" She asked, and he mentally cursed as he realized he was leaking energy.

"No, I'm fine. Could you call my family in here, please?"

She nodded, and went to leave.

"Arigato!" He said as she closed the door.

Where the hell did THAT come from?

The door was flung open, partially knocking it off the wall.

"Danny!" His family exclaimed, and readied for a Fenton-Attack-Hug.

This will be painful. He mentally prepared himself for the attack, as he would not Flash Step out of the way, in order to avoid suspicion.

He closed his eyes, as he was knocked backwards from the force of the family hug.

* * *

><p>After his mother and father cuddled him and Jazz praised him for a full 15 minutes, they finally left him alone for some peace and quiet.<p>

He was glad when Sam, Tucker and a hesitant Chandra entered the room, and closed the door.

"Damn, its good to see you guys again." He said, hugging both of them.  
>"Did you like the flowers?" Sam questioned.<p>

"I knew you sent them at first glance. And I haven't had time to play the game Tuck."  
>"No sweat. I'm glad you alive and kicking!" He laughed, earning a punch in the gut from Sam.<p>

"You're all over the news. Dash is trying to blame it on you, but he's not having any luck."

"But you're lucky that Hollow didn't do anything worse." Tucker said, adjusting his glasses, and glancing over at Chandra.

"Guys, this is Chandra. That's Sam and Tucker, my best friends." He introduced them, taking the hint.  
>"She's Spiritually Aware, like the rest of my cousins and Grandmother apparently. She was also a witness to the fight…"<p>

"So all of your cousins?" Sam said, slightly shocked.

"Yup. Reynolds, the family dog died and became a Hollow. But then it turned crazy, shit blew up, it tried to kill me, blew up the house, and I almost died again. But I won!"

He received glares from all of them.

"I still haven't heard the full story. Granny made me swear to keep quiet, and then I haven't seen her since!" Chandra whined, speaking up for once.

"Well, I guess you deserve the full story…"

Danny flinched, almost jumping out of his body, as Granny threw the door open.

The twins peeped in behind her, curious.

"Come on Danny! We have work to do." She dragged the startled Danny by the shirt out the door, and he barely managed to hold onto the box as he was dragged.

"Come on R&R, Sam, Tucker and Chandra!"  
>The teens could only follow behind her in surprise.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir, are you sure its OK to be letting her take the boy out like that?" The desk nurse asked her superior while watching the older women drag the struggling boy out the door, followed by three teens and two younger boys who looked equally confused.<p>

"They're Fentons. Just…Don't bother." He answered, before taking another aspirin.  
>The nurse nodded, and watched them leave. A minute later, a older lady looking exactly like the one who dragged the boy out entered.<p>

"Hello, I'm looking for Daniel Fenton? I'm his grandmother."

"…Didn't you just leave?"  
>"What?" The older lady repiled replied puzzled.<br>"Never mind. He's in room 515." She thanked the desk clerk, and left.  
>The clerk rubbed her face, the headache coming on full strength.<p> 


	12. But's and Nothing

**I've got a new poll up, so check it out!**

**Should a Quincy join or hate Danny?**

**1 Quincy-hate **

**2 Quincy-join **

**3 Quincy-hate then join **

**4 No Quincy**

**Your answers will help with my story! 'It' won't make a appearance in the story for a few chapters, but I want to know now so I can start planning. It will be a OC, but only as a supporting character and may have a filler chappie (Because we all LOVE filler chappies. XD) This is still a Sam/Danny story. **

**Short just because of the week I've been having. But the good news is, I'm typing this on my new Mac! I can't even describe how awesome it is. So I won't.**

**But its hard, because I type on two computers. One Windows, one Mac. And I can't have one file for both computers. So I'm typing this in my email, and emailing it back and forth between computers. LOL**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Granny?" Ryder asked from the very back of the car, and his brother nodded.<p>

"We'll be there shortly." Was all she answered. Sam, Chandra, and Tucker sat in the middle, behind the snoring Danny in the front.

He had fallen asleep as soon as the car started, much to the annoyance of Sam and Tucker. He had been acting odd since he had woken up, and was half scaring half annoying them.

They had been driving for 15 minutes in silence. But one question remained on the awake teen's minds.

Was Granny always this horrible a driver?

Danny had given them quite a scare, phasing from view once while he was snoring. It hadn't happened since, thankfully but they were keeping a eye on him to be sure.

Sam turned her head out the window, a coldness washing over her.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Tucker asked, seeing her shiver.

"It just got really cold in here." She rubbed her arms, and shivered. What was that feeling?

_**Ghost….**_

A voice in her head echoed, sounding remarkably like Danny's Zanpakutō Spirit. Her eyes widened. Was the Zanpakauto warning her?

Danny's ghost sense went off, just as an arm reached through the car and yanked the boy through.

"Danny!" His family called, as Granny slammed on the breaks, and barely pulled over. They piled out of the car to see what stole the recovering boy.

"I, Skulker the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter has once again succeeded!" In his glowing net, was the still sleeping Danny.

The two younger teens had the same idea, and executed the maneuvers with grace and obvious practice. Sam pulled out a Fenton Thermos from her backpack while Tucker pulled two Fenton weapons, and threw one to Sam, who caught it and aimed.

They quickly fired off a volley of shots, which annoyed the ghost hunter, and Danny still slept peacefully.

The Fenton family stayed behind for safety while the Ghost hunters-in-training attempted to either awake the boy or defeat Skulker.

Things weren't going well.

"How dare you insolent humans attempt to defeat me, Skulker! You shall RUE the day you crossed paths with me!" He said angered, while dodging another attack. He aimed his bigger cannons at the pesky humans. He was going easy on them, but no more.

With a flash and a blur, the net was cut. In another flash, the falling bag vanished.

"Did you really believe I could sleep through THAT?" A familiar voice asked sarcastically.

Everyone turned, to see the white haired Danny with his Zanpakutō drawn and pointed towards the ghost. He was standing on a platform, his clothes blowing in the wind, and over his back was the bag with his now-empty body.

"I mean, come on! I'm not that hopeless." He vanished, his body being returned to the car, and with his whole body glowing he quickly defeated and sucked the ghost into the Thermos.

He landed in front of them. "I just needed some more sleep. Hopefully my energy levels will return to normal within the week." He said, grinning. "Now let's get going to wherever we were going." He said, causing everyone except Granny to groan.

The car pulled onto the beach, where the sun was starting to set. A refreshed Danny, and annoyed friends and family piled out of the car.

The twins chased each other around, expelling excess energy from the long car ride.

Granny motioned them to follow, so they did.

"Alright, everyone take a seat and Danny will explain." She nodded, and looked towards Danny.

_Really? I thought you were going to explain..._

The boy nodded hesitantly, and took a seat next to Sam and Tucker. Granny sat across from them, and on the other side of him was Chandra and the boys.

"Alright. First thing's first. I'm...dead. There's no denying it. I died on the night that my Soul Chain was cut because of the Hollow. Just to be clear."

He was definitely leaving out the Portal. He didn't need them knowing that.

"But...how is your Body still..." Chandra drifted off, unable to say what she thought.

"I'm not sure. She says that I shouldn't be able to reenter body. But we've never been normal." He grinned at them, eyes glowing.

"Next. I'm a Shinigami. Or Soul Reaper, depending on where you live. When humans die, their Soul leaves the body. There's a chain which connects your body to your soul. If that's cut, you die. So after that, either three things happen.

1. A Shinigami sends them over to the Soul Society, which is Heaven. Its not very nice, kinda like Earth I hear, but its better then the next two choices.

2. Being Eaten by a Hollow, and in turn turned into a Hollow, and killing all your loved ones. Hollows are monsters that eat souls to gain power. You can tell because of the bone white mask. Reynolds was a Hollow, as was the thing that I fought."

**And was beaten.**

_You wanna explain?_

"3. Turning into a Hollow naturally. You come back and basically eat everyone you loved. Not fun. Any questions about that?"

"But how do you become a Shini…Shinigami?" Ryder asked, imagining of super heroes and such.

"When you die, if you have high Spiritual Energy, you go to a special school. I, didn't pass over. I had to become a Soul Reaper to save Jazz and my parents from the Hollow which which killed me. Epic story short, I became a Soul Reaper, killed the Hollow, saved the day, and haven't gotten a full nights sleep since. But, I learned something else. Soul Reapers are unable to fight ghosts. You may not have seen them, but they are real. 100% real. They glow green, and sometimes wear overalls. But I'm able to fight them. Another weird thing about me."

"But how do you fight the monsters?" Reeves asked this time, curious at the new "superhero" of a cousin.

"That's a easy question. With this." A swirl of green and black particles swirled around him, and quickly formed into long sword. It could have formed in a blink of the eye, but slower was showier. Granny behind him raised a eyebrow, but remained silent.

"This is my Zanpakutō. Every Soul Reaper has one. It's formed from the person's soul. They all look different, and they all have different powers and shapes. She personally knew one who was a bow."

"She?" Chandra asked, leaning away from the large weapon.

"Every Zanpkauto has a Spirit. The Spirit lives in the Inner World of its wielder. They all have feelings, wants and needs. Since the Spirit lives inside its wielder, they can work together."

He threw the sword into the air, and closed his eyes. It spun in the air, and fell back towards the ground. Chandra squealed, and pulled the boys away. Sam and Tucker remained still and watched, confident in the Reaper's abilities.

He turned, and reached his arm behind his back. The sword fell back towards the ground, towards his empty palm. It slapped against his hand, and his hand closed around the hilt. He grinned, and brought it back around to show.

"Its all about Trust. I trust her to land where I need, and she trusts me to catch her. Easy peasy."

He stopped talking, and frowned. The sword hummed, as he stared at it. Something was wrong...

_How the hell did I not notice it?_

**How the hell did I NOT notice it! I'm a failure as a Zanpakutō...**

_Not now. I need a plan to protect them._

**Alright. I'll take care of that.**

He spun around to face Granny, and pointed the sword at her, having concluded the mental conversation.

"I order you to tell me what you've done with Granny." He commanded, his Reiatsu flowing out at full force.

"What/No way/Granny?" They all responded in shock.

The Granny-poster smiled. "What ever do you mean?" She sweetly asked.

"I knew you felt _wrong _since you dragged me away from the hospital. You were surprised when I manifested my Zanpkauto, and I now know that you _**are not Granny.**__"_

The sweet smile vanished off the face of the imposter.

"Too bad. Looks like I've been caught. Lord Aizen won't be happen." The voice changed, instead to a young man.

Danny growled, and reigned in the energy, creating a basic shield behind him.

"I'll say it again. Who. Are. You?"

"I am Ocho, if you must know. I was sent here to determine if you were worthy. But now I see you are nothing. Stupid and weak. Just a worthless piece of trash, not worthy of joining the ranks."

To prove his point, the imposter released his Reiatsu, causing the teens to fall. Danny remained standing, but was shock at the feel.

_Its a Hollow! _

**It also has Reaper feel. What the hell is he?**

_I don't know, but I can't move from the pressure. Hell, I can barely remain standing!_

"Hm. You managed to remain standing. But I can see that you are unable to move. This is pathetic. Its a wonder this town still stands. Farewell, Phantom."

_How...How did he get that name?_

A black hole in space was ripped open behind the imposter, and he entered.

"Your precious relative is fine. I have done no harm." The hole closed up, and finally the pressure was relieved.

"Damnit! Damn it! Why couldn't I tell before? Why couldn't I?" He brought the sword down on the sand, freezing it and the surrounding sand in a 5 foot circle around him.

"Danny, It wasn't your fault. We weren't able to tell the difference!"

He vanished in a flash step, leaving the teens alone.

They realized their two methods of getting home, Danny or the imposter Granny had just left them. Alone. At night. On a beach. With a car and no teens with a drivers licenses.

He appeared in a flash in front of the hospital, and ran through the doors. He jumped and slid under gurneys and nurses, probably doing super-human stunts as well.

_That whole thing was a trap. I can't believe I fell for it! I knew something was weird, but I didn't say anything. I just assumed it was because I was recovering. _

**Even I was fooled. How a Hollow managed to imposter her so well though…**

_And I'm still distracted about what I saw. How did he know about Phantom? _

**Well, its still an awesome name.**

_Its not like I'll have to use it anyway._

**Sam and Tucker adapted to see you. We will save it for future use.**

_Good point._

He growled, which awaken the sleeping elder. She awoke with a start, snorting and blinking looked at Danny.

"What are you doing? We've been looking for you everywhere! You just gone up and left!"She berated him, ignoring the scowl of his face.

"That's because you dragged me out! A Hollow-Imposter pretended to be you, and dragged everyone else off on a wild goose chase. And now they're lost somewhere..." He answered, pointing at the door trying his hardest not to freeze something.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be 'lost' as well?"

"Mom, we just got a call from Chandra. Somehow or another they wound up with your car at a beach somewhere. We're going to go get them. How they got there in the first place…Hey Sweety! How are you feeling? That's good, we'll be back soon." Maddie piped in, and left as quickly as she entered.

Mom screamed from the hall after a moment, which echoed through the entire hospital. "JACK! GET THE GHOST EQUPIMENT! THEY'VE GOT THE KIDS!"

"Oh...Sam's not going to let this go." He paled, as he heard his parents run down the hall and the yelling of innocent bystanders.

* * *

><p>He sighed, and took another bite in the sandwich. He choked, and spat out the bite of sandwich. He peeled it open, and threw out the offending food and slapped it back together. He took another bite, and stared towards the ocean. The sun was starting to set, and it was weird. It had been too quiet.<p>

Due to the 'unusual' circumstances regarding the destruction of the rental house, the Fenton family decided to try a different location.

Also on the beach. Apparently, someone liked beaches.

Danny, at the urging of Granny, remained silent. He hadn't spoken since the imposter inceident. In the 4 days he had been here. He crushed the sandwich in his hand, the angry memories bubbling up. He had no clue at the reason for Granny being imposter-ed.

Was that a word?

He had no leads on the perpetrator, and he was never good with mysteries. So he just decided to keep a sharp eye on those closest to him.

Sam had been mildly angry at him, but Chandra was pissed. They had been ecto-slimed, shot, interrogated, and Fenton Thermos-ed. It wasn't painful of course, but it had lasted over 4 hours.

He had been selectivity avoiding the family. Chandra hadn't said a word since they came back. But he knew she couldn't keep quiet for much longer. He had seen the unanswered questions on her face.

"How long are you going to stand there?" He asked, the girl behind him squealing in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize...Anyway. Can we talk?"

He sighed, and took another bite of the sandwich.

"Take a seat." He finished the crushed sandwich, and watched as she sat down in front of him in the sand.

"I'm sorry." She finally spoke.

He choked on the last sandwich bite. He had never heard her use the S-word, and it surprised him. He coughed, and just stared at her in shock, trying to keep his cool face.

"It's hard to think my little cousin is fighting invisible demon monsters with a sword. It's actually hard to think of you as my cousin now. I've seen the wave you move. Its scary...almost animal like. You're so different from...your parents."

"When you grow up seeing soul-thirsty demon monsters for your entire life, you grow up fast." He stated.

She remained silent. There had been one question bothering her. And she hoped it not to be true. While she was the typical girl, she did feel sadness at the knowledge.

* * *

><p>"<strong>No. Little Danny isn't allowed to play with you."<strong>

"**But I'm never allowed to play with him!" The six year old Chandra whined.**

"**Hush. I don't want to hear it from you. Come on now." She was pulled away from the young boy who was talking to thin air.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>But he's crying! Kids aren't supposed to cry!" The eight year old wanted to help him. He had fallen down, and injured his hands. But his Mom was busy with Jazz, and none of the other Fenton parents would even help the boy. So she could only watch the little boy cry by himself. She always helped Ryder and Reeves when they cried, so why not Danny?<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Leave him alone you big bullies!" 10 year old Chandra came to the rescue, and knocked down the tallest bully. His followers, seeing the older girl glaring at them, decided to flee.<strong>

**She turned her attention to the bullies prey, Danny Fenton. **

**She knew they were cousins, but they didn't have much contact at her parent's demand. This was the perfect chance to get to know him, and convince her parents he wasn't bad.**

"**Hey Danny, did you get hurt?" She asked, leaning down to look him in the eye. He had been pushed down to the ground, but he never fought back against the bullies. It made him easy prey. The teachers looked the other way. No one wanted to mess with the boy and his troubles.**

**He looked up at her, deep blue eyes staring into hers longingly.**

**He wouldn't say a word.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bobbie's Gang is going after Fenton again.<strong>_

_**He deserves it.**_

_**He's insane. Did you hear about the park?**_

**Rumors floated in the halls, and Chandra hurried towards the supposed location. For an elementary school, things sure were interesting.**

**She rounded the corner, to see Bobbie and his group surrounding the bot on the ground. **

"**Leave him alone!" She yelled, as she made her way over towards the group.**

**The boy who sat silent on the ground looked up at her voice and shivered. The feeling was back. And they were in danger.**

"**The monsters are coming! Run Pippy!" He yelled, and was pushed farther onto the ground.**

_**Who the heck was Pippy?**_

"**You aren't going anywhere, pipsqueak." Bobby ordered, and pushed in closer.**

**A gust of wind blew, knocking a hat off the tallest bully.**

**The ground shook, and the ground crumbled next to the group, in the shaped of a large foot.**

**Someone screamed, but the scream was cut off. Like someone hurt the screamer. **

**She backed up in fear. There was a monster there. And Danny could see it. **

**The invisible monster took another step, and the bullies ran screaming away, calling him various names and such.**

**He sat crying on the ground, staring at the monster.**

"**Why did you have to eat Pippy?" He demanded, and wiped the tears off his face.**

**His eyes widened, and he crawled backwards on the ground, as the monster moved closer to Danny.**

"**Why do you have to eat all my FRIENDS?" He yelled in anger.**

**She fainted, and she never found out what happened.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey Chandra. Wanna see my rocket?"<strong>

"**Not now Danny." She said.**

"**But..."**

"**I said, not now." She commanded, glaring at him. She stood, and turned and went to a different table. The look of rejection on his face was never to be forgotten.**

**They moved away soon after. She heard that Danny had gone downhill, so far as to being checked into mental hospital. But she never did the right thing. If she had stood up, comforted him when he was crying, hung out with him more, she might have prevented it all.**

**But that's the problem with ****Buts****. You never know because you never try.**

**She had abandoned him. She was scared. Scared of stuff she had no clue about. But that's Humanity for you. Running at the first sight of danger. And she ran like a dog. If she had asked for an explanation or anything, but stayed with him, he might have been a different person. The feeling of rejection from his own family must have broken him. It was her fault her little cousin was dead.**

* * *

><p>She burst into tears, her mind full of buts and could-bes and should-bes.<p>

"I'm sorry Danny. If I was stronger, nicer, braver...I might have prevented all of this. You're dead! You fight monsters everyday. But how different could your life be if I hadn't done that? If I had stayed, and played with your rocket. You would still be alive..." She didn't finish, and instead cried harder.

"What's done is done. What happened back then made me who I am today." He looked at her, his eyes full of sadness. Her swallowed, and the tears slowed as she listened.

"I would regret not being me. With these powers I can protect this town from the monsters which plagued my nightmares and daily life. I couldn't live with the knowledge that monsters that only I knew existed were harming others. I still can't now. But that brings me to my next move. I have no life after high school. There's no way I can go to college and protect this town. And without college, there's no chance of my astronaut dream coming true. So there's one option left. I'll join the other Soul Reapers in the Soul Society, with a new identity and a new life. I won't Danny Fenton anymore."

"But its your dream! You can still do it." She argued.

**Are you sure about this?**

_It's the truth. I have no other choice. _

**I meant...**

_I know what you meant._

He turned back towards her, his eyes glowing ghostly green that matched the energy coming off the rest of him. The familiar smirk once again sat on his face.

"I'll be Danny Phantom. Soul Reaper."

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT!<strong>

**Thanks to Mak for the awesome line, but Danny WILL NOT take part in the Winter War. I'm not sure what happens after the WW with Ichigo, like if he loses his powers or not, but Danny will join the Soul Society AFTER Aizen is defeated. Unless I can watch enough episodes to get to the Zanpakuto Arc (Like that will happen) that Arc will be ignored.**

**Danny will not use hsi bad-assness to fight Aizen. I don't feel like I could write a good enough final fight scene, so it won't happen. I won't have it being lame and ruining everything.**


	13. A Short Break

**Sorry this isn't a real chapter!**

**I've been fighting off writer's block, and deleted the chapter which annoyed the hell outta me. I'm very picky, and I hate it when a chappie doesn't fit right with me. I want every chappie to be correct and right plot wise. The only downside is it takes longer to write a chappie.**

**A beta would be nice, but not very important. I haven't needed one yet.**

**If you are lucky, I'll update tomorrow. If not, it will be up by next Saturday.**

**Review, and I'll update and work harder on the chappie!**

_Should a Quincy join/hate Danny?_

**Quincy-join**

**7 » 53%**

Quincy-hate then join

4 » 30%

No Quincy

2 » 15%

Quincy-hate

0 » 0%

**She will not appear just yet, but you'll see her soon! (Not a love interest for Danny, remember the Danny/Sam? Maybe for Tucker though? Voice your thoughts.)**

**Now to write a good plot to introduce her...Not like how Ishida got introduced. He came off as a arrogant bastard.**

**...But we all we love him! ;) Sometimes its nice to be a bastard.**


	14. Splitting Images Part 1

**I will NOT be giving Sam or Tucker or Jazz Fullbrings. Sorry, but I don't have enough experience with Fullbring powers to write them. And I know most people don't like that arc, so I don't see the need to put them.**

**A Quincy will be joining the crew. I will do my best to make a personality to her, and if she becomes a Mary-sue (Oh please no) I will kill her off. Its always fun to kill a main character, right? **

**OMG. I found the Bleach Pilot. **

**Mangatraders(dot)com/view/file/38709**

**Its so weird! But I kinda wish Bleach went that way...**

**I just finished Fullmetal Alchemist, and I recommend it for EVERYONE. I can not express how much its changed my outlook on life. You can watch it on Youtube, Funimation's site, and Netflix untill April 1st.**

**Its also why my Phantom Reaper muse has been MIA. Just need to watch more Bleach! XD**

* * *

><p>"I don't think we should be here Boss. This Amity place is haunted. Ghosts are eaten by monsters all the time here." The taller, skinnier of the ghosts said, his eyes glancing back and forth, expecting something to jump out of the darkness of the empty jewelry building.<p>

"Yeah. This is real fun robbing and stuff, Boss. But what if that Phantom shows up?" His short, fatter friend said, just as nervous.

"Him? He's a measly punk who can't keep his nose outta other ghost's business." The leader scoffed towards his idiotic lackeys, who stopped ransacking the place to search for the Reaper who lived in this town. Time was money, and they were wasting it.

"I hear he's ruthless."

"I heard he's a Reaper who eats ghosts!"

"What? That's stupid. He just fights them and sends them back into the GZ."

"But Southerland never came back!"

"He got caught by the GIW, every knows that..."

"You know its him from his snow white hair and green eyes. Its scared most of the ghosts from even leaving the GZ."

"Did you see Skulker? He was thrown into the GZ again, defeated."

They talked back and forth, only increasing their fears and annoying the leader.

"Its all a bunch of shit. None of its real. Just fairy tails to scare us from coming here. That's why is perfect, because no other ghosts will dare to try."

The boss phased his hand into the jewelry case, and expertly removed the precious jewels from the case. He smirked.

"Like taking candy from a baby. Move out boys!" He ordered to his two followers, who hesitantly followed.

They phased through the ceiling and up onto the roof, towards the natural portal that was open nearby.

"Babies, huh? You should listen to the rumors more. It might save me the trouble of following you guys for the past hour or so."

He stood on top the building across from them. His clothes flapped in the wind, and his Zanpakutō sheath reflected off the nearby lights.

The two followers screamed. White hair, green eyes, Reaper garb. There was no doubting it. It was Phantom. And he looked pissed.

_Are you sure about this?_

**Positive. Just repeat what I said, and aim your hands right. Concentrate, and I'll provide the power. This is number one of 99. We'll have no problems.**

He scowled, but did as she told.

"**Hadō Number One! Shō!" **

A ball of blue energy formed in his hand, building slowly. He pushed a little more energy into it, and his hands tingled. The ball reacted by turning green and sparking violently.

The ghosts watched, and quickly fled towards the portal as the glowing ball of energy changed.

Next thing he knew was he had woken up about 3 blocks away, scorched and singed and no signs of the ghosts. His now gray hair was covered in ash.

_I thought you said we'd have no problems. _

**Well. No more Kidō for us. **

_You? Giving up? That's new. Don't give up so soon. Let's try another one. It would be much easier if I could do some Kidō at least._

**The offensive one almost blew us apart! But it was the offensive one, so maybe the restraining will be less of a challenge... Try the Bakudō One Sai, but don't push anything into it.**

He threw his hands out, and concentrated, being careful not to push anything into it, while monitoring his energy. If he could keep from putting too much into it...

"**Bakudō Number One. Sai!" **He called out.

And nothing happened. No energy formed in his hands, but nothing left. He knew it was supposed to be aimed at a person, but didn't energy at least have to leave his body?

"**Bakudō Number One. Sai!" **He called again, with the same result.

**Well. We suck at Kidō. **

"**Hadō Number One! Shō!" **He tried the offensive one again, only for it to explode in his hands again. It was supposed to be blue, and instead came out green, every time. No matter what he did, he could not fire it, or stop it from exploding in his face. Was he using too much? Was his hands wrong? W

_Ok. We suck. _He finally resigned himself. He tried different positions of his hands, and not using any energy, and varying how much, but nothing changed.

_But isn't every Soul Reaper supposed to be able to do Kidō_? _I mean, it is a Soul Reaper move._

**A part of us is ghost, even if it is small. That's why we can affect ghosts, that's why you glow, and that's why you defy most rules of being a Reaper. And I assume that's why it violently reacted, or didn't react at all.**

_Green is the color of ectoplasm, which kinda makes sense._

His watch went off. He had 30 minutes to get ready for school, and he hurried home.

* * *

><p>"So why am I breaking my back for this again?" He asked to Sam, regarding the back-breaking box he was carrying.<p>

"Dude, you're not even struggling!" Tucker said, shocked.

"Point taken."

Tucker couldn't even lift it, so he was stuck with the task of carrying the box wherever Sam's whims wanted it. Friends helped friends, even if the box should have been back breaking. But how did Sam even get it to the school in the first place? It must have taken a weight lifter, or maybe a crane.

"Frogs' rights! We have to stop dissecting frogs in our school biology labs! And at today's school assembly, I'll demonstrate a humane alternative." She pointed towards the box, which Danny obediently read aloud.

"I can't believe it's not a frog cadaver." He groaned. This plan was going to require a lot of work from him, he could just tell. He loved Sam, and she was very smart. But sometimes her plans sucked just as bad as his did.

And they sucked. Bad.

Sam opened the box and pulled out a robotic frog.

"Ribbit. Please remove my three-chambered heart! Ribbit!" It robotically asked, its fake blood/slime dripping onto the floor. It was clear, and Danny really hoped it wasn't impossible to clean off the floor, because the puddle on the floor was growing larger and larger by the second.

"Sam. You're making a mess." Danny sighed.

"Aw damn it. I knew I should have stuck them in a trash bag..."

"Please tell me it will clean up. I don't need another detention from Lancer."

"Indeed you don't Fenton." The teens straighten up, as the said teacher appeared behind him.

"I suggest you clean whatever this is off the floor, Manson."

"Yes! I will get on it right now!" She dragged Tucker behind her towards the Janitor's closet, leaving him and Lancer alone.

The teacher glared at Danny. "I hope that...box won't be causing anymore trouble for you."

Said box ribbited in response, causing Lancer to raise a eyebrow, but continue. "You are getting very close to expulsion, Fenton. Please keep this in mind. You are smart, but if you keep having these...incidents, things will only get worse for you."

He gulped. "Uh, yes Mr. Lancer. I don't _try_ to have anymore problems nor do I want them."

"Good. I don't think the school could afford another repair bill. I'll see you in my next class." The teacher continued on his way, and Danny sighed.

His warning echoed in his head. Sam and Tucker had no idea what his permanent record looked like, or his criminal record. Another ghost attack, and he could find himself in deep trouble.

But he had no intentions of telling them that.

He shifted the box to one hand, and gagged as he realized the box was now leaking, onto his clothes and floor.

Someone yelped behind him, and slipped and hit the floor, almost causing him to fall as well. Metal clanged against the floor.

He groaned, and set the box down, and turned to help out the innocent passer-by.

A girl with blond hair sat on the floor, looking quite stunned.

He offered his hand, but she ignored it and stood up by herself.

"Hey, sorry about that. Are you OK?"

The girl turned towards him, and tilted her head in thought, her eyes randomly moving, not stopping on anything and never making eye contact. Recognition flashed across her face, and she frowned, then faked a smile. "I'm fine, really. I wazn't expecting it. Did I zlip on zomething or did I juzt fall?" She chuckled at herself, and adjusted her strange watch on her right and cross-bracelet on her left. She then tried to squeeze the liquid from her clothes and onto the floor, creating more of a puddle.

"Uh...robot frog blood or slime. I'm really not sure which..."

She paused, and removed her hands, the clear liquid dripping from them. "Eh...Ok then..."

"Danny Fenton." He smiled, and got a better look at her. She had ruffled short blond hair, a black jacket and purple shirt with strange lines, and black pants. But her silver eyes were the strangest part. But then again, his eyes glowed and he owned a talking sword, so what was he to say was strange?

Danny picked up her fallen backpack, and white and red stick. She eagerly took them, slipping the stick's band around her wrist, opposite of the one with the cross bracelet.

"Natürlich laufe ich in dich aller Menschen." She said, exasperated. "**Verdammte Gespenst**...Cecil Schroeder. I'm going to go and get thiz...liquid out of my clothez." She left, wanting to get away from something. Hopefully not him.

He stood there, pondering the strangeness of that conversation.

Sam and Tucker returned, and she quickly went to work, and removed the slippery substance from the floor.

"Hey Sam. You know most of the people here. Have you heard of Cecil Schroeder?"

"I have. She's a year older then us, and comes from Germany."

He watched her head down the hall, when he realized something. The eyes, and the stick meant one thing.

_She's blind._

He vaguely remembered seeing her in the halls a few times.

_She gets around here pretty well._ He watched her until she disappeared around the corner, and he was surprised to see the hallway completely empty.

"When did the hall get so empty?" Tucker asked, noticing the emptiness as well.

Danny shivered, as blue smoke rolled off his tongue.

"I swear people have a ghost sense. How else is are the halls so empty whenever a ghost shows up?" The geek sighed, and pulled out a Thermos from his backpack.

The wet box full of frogs behind them began to glow, casting a eery green light on the lockers. The box floated into the air, glowing brighter.

"Beware! I shall have my corrugated cardboard vengeance! For I am the Box Ghost!"

The teens dropped from their fighting stances at the sound of the most annoying ghost aliv...dead.

"Not him again. When does he learn?" Danny sighed, and watched for the appearance of the ghost. He recently learned it was smarter to stay hidden for as long as possible, for most annoyance.

"My question is how does he get out of the GZ so often?" Tucker said, plopping the Thermos back into his bag, seeing it was unneeded.

"I can handle this. You wanna go on ahead to the assembly?" He popped his knuckles, and cracked his wrist as green and black particles came from his body. They combined into one basic shape, and compressed together to form the deadly Zanpakutō of a Reaper.

Green smoke rose from the box, forming the Box Ghost with a POP.

"Face the deadly consequences of...I can't believe it's not a frog cadaver?" He finished, surprised.

"Can we get this over with?" He replied bored, his Spiritual Energy surrounding him and quickly lowering the temperature.

The ghost raised his arms, and razor sharp scalpels floated above the box. With a flick of his wrist, they were sent flying towards them dangerously fast. For a human anyway.

_Of course he gets the dangerous box. Not one with teddy bears, but the one with dangerous pointy things._

He pushed Sam and Tucker out of the way, and jumped onto the lockers above.

"Huh. Maybe Sam has a point about frogs." He chuckled to himself, as eight robotic frogs flew towards him. They crashed into him, sending him flying into the lockers, denting the hell outta one of them. Sam and Tucker both decided they didn't want to miss the assembly, or take the chance that Boxy would pull out more scalpels. Sam grabbed a nearby frog, and high tailed it outta there.

"Alright. Now I'm pissed." He blocked the next attack, and charged.

"You shall never win against me! For I am the undefeated Box Ghost!"

He sighed. These fights were always so lame.

"Beware! For I am summoning the destructive power of lockers!"

"Sh..." All the lockers in both directions opened, and notebooks and pens and heavy history books came flying towards him in a flurry. The tornado came at him, hitting him backwards. He was pushed down the hall, and destroyed about 20 or more lockers. He could probably never destroy this many if he tried.

"My friend's are safe, I've got time to spare, and anger to use. And I'm not..." Something hit his stomach and sent him flying backwards.

He heard the ghost laugh. He flew _through_ two or three walls. Apparently, Boxy had attacked him while he was distracted, and somehow sent him flying. Oh well.

He created a platform, and dodged the next attack from the ghost. He jumped, and sliced through a poor student's history book. The items swirled around, and he sunk downwards to avoid them.

He leaned left, and rolled at the last second, the items bouncing or denting the floor where he just left.

"Alright, play time's over." His Zanpakutō faded, as he conjured the Thermos. He jumped, using a push from the created platform beneath his feet. He opened the Thermos, and sucked in the annoying bastard.

The lights turned on, and he could hear Sam giving her speech from here. He sighed, and returned the Thermos to its rightful spot, where it vanished.

The assembly emptied, and the students returned to their classes, where he vanished into the crowd to join up with Sam and Tucker later.

* * *

><p>"So what's your new locker assignment?" Lancer had no proof who destroyed the lockers, but he and 20 other students were required to get new lockers.<p>

"Its over here...Locker... 724." He stopped in front of said locker, and was surprised to see both Sam and Tucker...scared and shocked. He spun around, ready to conjure his Zanpakutō, and defend against the unknown and scary silent attacker.

Only to find the hallway empty.

"Ok. What's wrong? I can't feel anything off...You guys look like you've seen a ghost. Or something that we DON'T see everyday. Is Lancer in his underwear again?" He looked down the hallway, to see nothing strange.

"Hello? How do you not know the legend of locker 724? Everyone knows of it!" Tucker finally said, after getting over his initial shock.

"What's the big deal? Its just a stupid locker." He opened the locker, to find it rusty and covered in spiderwebs, along with a strange mirror in it. He placed his hand against it, and concentrated. The energy was off, and it almost hummed. It was almost ghost like. It wasn't that strange, but he decided to remove the mirror later. It was just a mirror, after all.

"Hey Fenton! Didn't see you at the assembly. Afraid of frogs?" Dash laughed, and something metal slammed against his head, and knocked his head against a locker door.

His world momentarily spun, and his forehead grew wet, and blood dripped onto his eyes. He growled, and removed his head from the now dented neighboring locker door.

Sam held in her hand a broken robot frog, damaged from being thrown at his head. If he was in his Reaper form, he might have avoided that. But his human instincts weren't up to par yet.

"Cover me." He half ordered, half whispered, as his body leaned onto Tucker.

With a single punch, and expert timing, Dash found himself in a nearby mop bucket flying down the hall, screaming in fright.

He returned to his body, and high-fived Tucker.

"Its about time you used that Phantom advantage for some pay-back."

"Danny, that's irresponsible! I know Dash is cruel, but you have a unfair advantage!"

The janitor ran down the hall pass them, after the still moving Dash. He had probably pushed too hard...He flinched, hearing a loud crash and water splashing from down the hall.

He frowned, seeing that she was right. But, if you thought about it that way...He smirked, seeing the underlying truth in her sentence.

"So as long as I don't use my powers, you're ok with it?"

"There's no rules for doing it the old fashioned way." She grinned. "No one uses my frogs for revenge!"

The bell rung, and the trio filed towards class, along with the rest of the students.

Inside the 'haunted' locker of 724, the mirror glowed a ghostly green.

"Bullies..."

* * *

><p><strong>verdammte Gespenst = Damn Ghost<strong>

**Natürlich laufe ich in dich aller Menschen = Of course I run into you of all people.**


	15. Splitting Images Part 2

**OK. I've had a tablespoon of sugar for energy, and my music is ready to go. I've had slight writers block, and my earbuds died. They are noise isolating, and its the only way I can write without being distracted.**

**I've got my crappy replacements (for now and hurt my ears!) and everyone else is asleep. LOL Let's go!**

* * *

><p>He took another bite of his soggy cereal. It had only been a day since his new locker, but somehow his parents had already gotten wind of the haunted-ness. He scowled, and vowed to hunt down the said person. He had a sneaking suspicion it was Tucker and his big mouth. He had no proof, but he wasn't going to bother. His parents knew, and if his locker was haunted, the ghost was in big trouble.<p>

Not like it was. He'd already given it a through search, and found nothing.

His Mom was hard at work soldering two very large and very dangerous gloves. His father-figure was stuffing his face with his breakfast of eggs and bacon, while Jazz had her face in another book, which Danny didn't care enough to see what it was about.

"So, Danny." His father looked at him suspiciously. "What's this I hear about you getting a new locker?" Danny rolled his eyes. Here comes the Q&NA session that always followed his ghost-experience. (Question & No Answers)

"Its nothing. Just a locker. There are no ghosts living or haunting my locker." He sighed, seeing his parents get more and more excited about his locker the more he spoke and shut up.

"Its nothing for you to get obsessive about or anything."

"Don't worry, Danny. You'll barely even notice us staking out that locker during normal school hours!" His Mom's cheerfulness caused Danny to groan.

Maddie put down the tool, and Jack giddily put the finished gloves on. He brought his fists together, and blue sparks flew on contact, almost shocking him.

He felt his blood tingle, and leaned backwards from the ghost hunting tools. The energy was humming in his ears, and he didn't need a sign to let him know these were dangerous to him, and to be avoided at all costs.

His father did a few sloppy sparring moves with the gloves, which Danny was surprised to find his father not falling over from the weight of the ginormous gloves. The weight alone should have thrown him off balance.

"And the best part is, thanks to the new Ghost Gloves, when that ghost comes out of the locker I can spar with it mano-a-ghosto!" He leaned a little to far to his right, and crashed through the wall, sending smoke and water everywhere, drenching him and Jazz (who squealed, and ran upstairs.)

_Spoke too soon._

"I'll be going now." Danny sighed, and left the mess to his bumbling father and mother, as the fire alarm went off. The stupid thing never went off when it was supposed to.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tubby the Tuba!" Danny turned from his still-not-haunted-and-will-not-admit-it locker to watch two jocks pick on another band student. A little farther down his ex-crush Paulina was flirting with a AV kid, and he could only imagine what she had planned for him.<p>

He wanted to get along with Paulina, but his stay in the hospital changed his tastes. And Paulina wouldn't be caught dead with him anyway.

He watched in disgust, and slammed his locker shut. He would try to help the boy, but he knew first hand that being saved by Fenton was like a death-penalty.

Last kid he saved from Dash didn't speak for a year after Dash and his bullies was done with him.

He vaguely heard something slamming, but he continued on his way. Something fizzled behind him, but he chalked it up to the pranks pulled by the jocks.

Lunch was interesting. He overheard different counts of anti-bullying measures from almost all the bullies. Someone had enough, and was taking revenge, apparently. The fact some people claimed ghosts were the cause set him on edge. If it was true, last he needed was a ghost going too far.

He'd made the mistake of letting a innocent ghost stay around, and finally found it a week later after murdering 3 (and maybe more) people.

Dash of course, assumed the revenge was done by demons or ghosts controlled by him. He had barely controlled his laughter.

"I see you've been busy." Sam sat down next to him with a brown bag filled with her usual grass sandwich or salad. She glared at him.

"Its not me! I swear! I've been planning something big for Dash." He defended himself. Sam trusted him not to seriously harm anyone, but she made a strict order not to use his powers. If he wanted to take revenge, it had to be done humanly, and not to raise attention.

Dash, deciding to take advantage of being distracted, snuck over with a plate full of food to dump on him.

He knew it was coming. Dash lifted the tray into the air, and dumped the food. Creating a shield, it bounced back onto Dash, who slipped and fell, causing the people nearby to laugh. The jocks were safe, but any nerds who laughed were in serious trouble.

She glared, but was distracted by the entrance of Lancer, hungry for food. Lancer had been hiding (read it as protecting) the Biology lab all day, and Sam was determined to do something.

"I'll be back." She quickly ran towards the direction of the now-probably-empty lab.

"Well, its about time somebody struck a blow for Sidney Poindexter." Tucker said, taking a seat on the other side with various meats on his plate.

"Sidney Who-Dexter?"

"Sidney Poindexter. Locker Seven-Twenty-Four was originally owned by a Poindexter back in the was the victim of more cruel pranks than anyone in the history of Casper High. Apparently, picking on him was a graduation got stuffed into his locker so many times t's believed his spirit still inhabits it to this very day." He emphasized the last sentence, attempting to be more ghostly.

Danny snorted. "Tucker. I'm a death god who fight demons and ghosts with a talking sword."

"So...its not crazy?"

"No its completely and utterly crazy. I would have felt it, or seen it. Logically, a soul would have hollowfied in that amount of time, and wouldn't be able to affect the world enough to start the rumors. And I've never seen a anti-bully Hollow."

A mental picture filled his thoughts, but the pure strangeness of it caused it to be tossed from memory.

"But what if it was a ghost? Its always possible." Tucker tried once again to convince him.

"I would have felt it, and most ghosts aren't tied down to one place. And why would one stay in the locker for 50 years? They're just tales to scare bullies and give hope to the nerds."

"Then how do you explain all the incidents?" Tucker asked. He had no idea, and was hoping his 'expert' could tell him.

"I don't know." He finally said, running his hair through his head. "Let me ask her."

_What do you think?_

**Its not a demi-hollow, a soul, or a hollow. I haven't felt any ghost traces, just the strange energy from the mirror. Its not like anything I've felt. **

He looked towards his uneaten cafeteria-crap chicken and melting ice cream.

"She agrees with me...but I'll check into it. Something's off about that mirror, but there's nothing haunting my locker." He reassured.

Sam entered the cafeteria, trying to look unsuspicious and quickly avoided the sight of Lancer and made her way towards the boys. The sound of muffled croaking came from the box.

"Sam...What are you doing?" She placed the box under the table, and took a seat next to Danny, who hoped it wasn't another scheme.

"Nothing. Certainly not trying to smuggle frogs out of the bio lab while Lancer isn't looking." She said sarcastically, glancing around looking for Lancer.

Something soft crashed into his face, dripping blood onto the table, and into his ice cream.

A slab of uncooked meat dropped onto the table from its previous place on his head.

"Now how the hell did they get uncooked meat?" Danny asked, pissed off at the continuity fail from the canon show that this is based off of.

"Hey guys! What do you say we "meat" my new locker neighbor?" Dash laughed at his horrible pun.

Danny growled, but remained calm while trying to hide his now glowing green eyes and steadily lowering temperature around him.

"Easy, Danny." Sam warned.

"I'm. Fine. I will not beat Dash to death." He spat out, taking a deep breath.

He remained still as more meat, tomatoes, pickles, cheese and bread flew towards him, barely balancing on his head, the mayo and mustard dripping onto his clothes.

"Enjoy your sandwich, neighbor." Dash and his cronies laughed, and headed for the doors.

He glared at the table, as the mayo and mustard dripped onto his shirt. He gritted his teeth, and turned towards the door, trying to decide his revenge.

"Its on, Baxter." He seethed, with almost a dark aura surrounding him.

* * *

><p>"FENTON!" Dash's voice echoed down the hall, and Danny giggled. Dash had obviously found his locker, and was now coming to get revenge on the only person smart enough (and stupid enough) to do the deed.<p>

Tucker and Sam quickly vanished, as Dash stomped down the hall, without his followers for once.

**...Now how do they get around so fast without Flash Step?**

_Humans for you. That's the best ability they've got. _

He sighed, and threw open the Janitor's closet, and pushed Dash into it and slammed it back, muffling the sounds a certain football star was making.

"You think that's funny, buster?" Danny froze, and turned around.

The energy was ghost, and a normal-strength one at that.

"Now rescue that poor kid from there!" The geeky looking grayscale ghost ordered more firmly this time.

"Oh that's funny. You do realize how much trouble I have because of him, or shall I tell you?"

"Don't give me that jazz. You're the bully from where I'm standing!"

"Cough. Floating." He corrected.

The ghost looked down, and realized he was floating.

"Um ok. Floating. You're the bully from where I'm floating!" He stuttered. "But let's see how you like getting bullied!"

The lockers in the hall opened up, sending out a wave of school-required and probably-shouldn't-be-allowed items flew towards him.

"Not again!" He yelled, and proceeded to duck, and doing various flips, turns, and jumps to avoid the school books, trophies, and a few glass vases.

(Yes, a real WTF moment.)

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the school, other rooms also had the wonderful experience of being haunted.<p>

Its a really fun and invigorating experience, and if you're ever in Amity Park you should at least be haunted once.

* * *

><p>Well, I'm rambling now. Sorry about that. Need more sugar.<p>

* * *

><p>The cafeteria exploded, with food and tables and a student or two flying in the tornado type thing. Students and teachers screamed as the ongoing wave of food continued to attack them.<p>

"I know those frogs were here somewhere..." Lancer continued his futile search in the bio-lab. The frogs were gone. But he had a hunch who did it.

The lights cut off, and all the beakers in the lab exploded simultaneously.

"Great Gastby!" He yelled, and ducked to avoid flying glass shards.

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to tell you? There's nothing weird going onto this school!" Jazz once again tried to convince them, her parents faces falling. Her father had the Ghost Gloves, while her Mom had a fully charged Fenton Bazooka ready to go.<p>

The doors swung open, knocking the Fenton family down. Students and teachers exited the building as fast as possible, screaming things from 'Mommy' to 'Ghost' to 'Demons', to 'Ghostbusters!' to 'Call a Exorcist!', and a few cries of 'Fenton!'

The wave slowed, and Jack and Maddie jumped up, somehow unharmed by the wave.

"Let's go Maddie!"

"Let's get that ghost!" She agreed, and they sprinted into the empty school, leaving a not so lucky trampled Jazz to pick herself off the floor.

Sam, meanwhile, was releasing her frogs outside in the now empty cafeteria with various allusions. "Fly my pretties!' to "Hop like the Wind!" She also growled at anyone who threatened her frogs safety.

The cafeteria door was blown open, as Danny twisted to avoid another fail punch by the ghost. He wasn't even in Reaper form and he still wasn't having a trouble! He either was getting better, or this ghost was pathetic.

"What's the scoop?" Danny asked, contemplating going Reaper on this ghost just to end the misery.

"Everyone's left from the screams. But I saw the Fenton RV outside." Tucker reported.

"Alright." He quickly scanned the situation, and made his decision. His parents were here, so going full Reaper would be stupid.

"Put an egg in your shoe and beat it, bully! I'm Sidney Poindexter! And wherever there is a single nerd in need, I shall be there!"

"Hey! Who're you calling a nerd! Wait. Poindexter! This is the guy who used to have your locker!" Tucker said, slightly shocked.

"In your face, Mr. Skeptic!" Tucker said, and then dodged the tomato thrown at him.

"Not now Tucker!"

The battle froze, as sounds of another ghost fight grew closer.

"Danny? Where are you?" His parents called for him.

His parents came around the corner and charged in, quickly took over the situation.

He ducked, as his Mom fired the Fenton Bazooka, knocking the ghost through the wall.

"After him! You aren't getting away that easily, ghost!" His parents quickly gave chase.

After his parents crashed through the wall after him, (yes Jack created a Jack-hole in the wall, much like a cartoon) he sighed in relief. His parents could handle the ghost, and he wouldn't be to blame for this damage.

This time.

Since the teachers had no proof he had anything to do with the ghosts, and his parents were known to destroy more property in a day then he did in a week (and thankfully a month sometimes) he was left off scott-free.

But he had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to last forever. What if he got expelled? Would he leave early? Would he have to fake his death? He didn't want to leave his body behind. And how was he even supposed to get to the Soul Society? He hadn't seen another Reaper, and he doubted there was a door somewhere with a sign and a large arrow.

Not even the luckiest person in the world would have that.

*Insert your own mental pictures of Urahara and his schemes*

So he was pushed out the door, after given a verbal warning from Lancer, and set out to track down Sam and Tucker.


	16. OMG A Real Chappie!

**I feel like when I do the oneshots after this story, I think I'll include a few crossovers, to stretch my knowledge and skills. Maybe Iron Man, Generator Rex, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Farscape (LOL) and Fullmetal Alchemist. Seems like a cool idea.**

**And I feel like writing a Fairy Tail/FMA oneshot. Not sure if I'll post it though.**

**And I thought of an awesome oneshot. AU of course, but its Modern!Fullmetal gang...going through airport security. Just take the gang from the manga, and place them in an airport. With half of Edward being metal, Al's little 'problem', Hawkeye's gun obsession, and Mustang flirting with all the girls (IN MINISKIRTS!) it will be one heck of a ride!**

**Will be posted when I finally get around to writing it.**

**...Why does Number One always come on shuffle when I'm writing a battle scene? Its really weird!**

**I wonder if anyone even reads these things...**

**Sorry for this taking so long. Had Writer's block, and everyone but me got sick (I love my immune system!) in our house, so I've been busy.**

**And cons are AWESOME. I've watched all the FMA panels, and they are hilarious! And I'm so sad I missed Vic when he was here in Orlando.**

**Oh well...**

**And Funimation's contract expires on Sun, April 1st, so I had to watch over 12 hours of Anime (FMAB and D. Gray-man) before it went bye bye!**

**And watching Kanda fight really helped me with Danny. Weird!  
><strong>

**Wait...**

**April 1st? April Fool's Day? OH GOD NO. I hope I wasn't pranked! PLEASE NO!**

**I finished Brotherhood today (Manga) and I cried. It freaked out my family, but I always cry after the end of a TV/book series. I just do.**

* * *

><p>He paused, in front of the locker of a certain jock. He was supposed to be looking for Sam and Tucker, but he already decided they had left school grounds. A plan was already forming in his head. The problem with school pranks, is they have to be clean, but still funny. It's not easy to find one. But he now had a plan forming.<p>

Which included 600 or so ping-pong balls and a well timed after school football practice...

He closed the locker door, having completed the set up for the prank. It was few days later, and after having found the number of ping pong balls (he took a idea from Boxy, having raided a storage facility). Not as easy as he hoped, but he still managed to get them. Dash and his cronies were having a late football practice before the game, so no one questioned him being there.

He laughed silently at few who didn't question the large ball full of balls slung over his back.

A shudder went up his spine, and he felt nervous. Then a feeling of darkness entered his range.

Whiteness filled his vision, and the large dark energy was floating above the school. A Hollow getting ready to enter this plane from the Hollow-World. **(****Hueco Mundo! She corrected him once again, to not avail.)**

The only people nearby (read in danger) were the jocks on the field, and a few people wandering around inside the school.

Shaking his head, his vision returned to normal, and he located the quickest closet. Fighting ghosts in human form was one thing, and most of the time easy, especially since ghosts weren't invisible.

Hollows were invisible, and everyone could see him in his human body. Not including the idiotic and stupid idea of trying in his body.

A quick flash step took him to the roof, and the familiar black hole in the sky greeted them. Below was the field, with the practicing jocks, completely ignorant at the fact he was going to save their lives once again.

***Number One Start***

**This one feels powerful. **He could see her smiling, eager for a non-ghost battle. Ghosts had unfair advantages, and she detested the unfair advantages that ghosts used. Sometime sit was nice for a fair fight. One on one, fighting fairly, fair in a Hollow-Soul Reaper terms, anyway.

_You ready? _He smirked, knowing the answer already. She was humming with excitement, the black blade reflecting in the evening light, already releasing energy to draw the Hollow's attention to him, causing him to glow green slightly.

The blackness hole opened, revealing the familiar white mask of a Hollow.

**Do you even have to ask? **A wave of green-blue ice energy was pushed outwards, blowing up dirt around him. The Hollow turned towards him, and howled, flying towards him, having spotted its prey.

His heartbeat increased, his lungs took in more air, his concentration increased, and his brain already started forming plans. He sure didn't like spending his spare time fighting, but the thrill was addicting!

Another wave of hollow energy passed over him, and he stared as more and more Hollows followed the first through the hole.

7...8...9...10! 10 Hollows in all, all eager for some hungry souls or Reapers.

_Yoshi. It wasn't one powerful Hollow, it was a whole bunch of weak ones._

**Not quite the fair fight I was hoping for...**

Digging his boots into the ground of the roof, he pushed energy into his feet, and jumped, sending him flying into the air.

Aiming for the nearest hollow, he flew through it, Zanpakutō first and shattered its mask. Landing on a vertical platform, he pushed off once more, aiming for the next Hollow. He sliced the head off, and landed behind it and hung upside down in the air, surveying the battle field.

_This would be easier if I had some awesome long range attacks._

**You still haven't called my name. Sealed swords don't have attacks.**

He sighed, knowing that was true. They were training daily, but he had gotten no farther in that area.

Deciding enough blood has rushed to his head, he vanished from the Hollows' sight.

He sliced through another mask, the Hollow exploding into black smoke.

He turned to face his opponents, various strategies flying through his head.

One spat a strange liquid from its mouth, and another threw spikes. Turning his Zanpakutō sideways, he destroyed the spikes on contact, barely avoiding the strange liquid.

He flash stepped, appearing behind the largest Hollow, and readied himself to attack. Something collided with him, sending him flying toward the football field. A sneak attack from behind.

Unable to stop himself, he crashed, creating a very large dent in the ground for his size, creating a nice dust cloud around him.

The jocks around him cursed in surprise. He heard the coach yell them away, and he reminded himself to thank the dude some day.

As the dust started to settle, he decided to take advantage of the idea. The dirt was particularly dry, and perfect for cover.

Releasing more energy as bait, he kicked up more dirt, creating a nice, larger cloud. It stung his eyes, and irritated his lungs, but he could feel the Hollows getting closer to him.

White filled his vision, and he relied on his energy sensing abilities. He slid sideways, slicing through the nearest Hollow, and it dissipated into nothing.

He stayed on his toes, as the dust started to settle. A dark shape appeared, and he charged.

Someone nearby screamed, and he froze. The dust cleared, and the Hollow had in his hands were a unconsciousness jock, one of Dash's friends.

"Holding hostages is a dirty trick." He spat, and circled around the Hollow with his Zanpakutō pointing towards it.

A gust of wind quickly cleared the field, and the Hollows quickly piled in around him, surrounding him.

"There we go, Reaper. Now we are on more even terms." The leader's voice was low and threatening.

"You see, I and my faithful followers travel, and kill Shinigami like you to grow stronger. You taste wonderful, did you know? I have killed over 30 Shinigami myself since I started, and almost uncountable amount of humans. And when I become a Vasto Lorde, Lord Aizen will make me a Arrancar! And then I'll be more powerful and get revenge on the Soul Society for once and for all."

"I have no idea what you are blathering about. But is it really wise to spill your plans to a little old me?"

The group of Hollows laughed.

"You are a lone but powerful Shinigami in America. Perfect for increasing my power. Most Shinigami stay in pairs, and the stronger ones in the Soul Society. So what happened to your partner? Did a Hollow get him?" Behind the white mask, Danny knew the Hollow was smiling, and toying with him.

"For your information, I'm not part of the Soul Society. Never have been." He spat out, shifting nervously back and forth. The leader Hollow wasn't here before, and he felt more and more Hollows appear around him, numbering in the 30s.

His eyes flicked to the hostage, who was still out like a light. Surely they knew a dead hostage was a useless hostage, right?

"Damn, we got screwed this time. You're just a stupid human then. The rumors were false obviously. A super powerful Shinigami? Pssh, yeah right. You aren't even a Shinigami, and I bet you've only survived by sheer luck. But eating you soul will still be fun, even if you are weak."

"But maybe we could convince him to fight with us!" A Hollow in the group pointed out.

Danny started laughing. The Hollows nearest to him backed away slightly, unsure.

"Don't be stupid. You have something against the Soul Society, I get that. But there's no way in hell I'll fight with you guys against the Soul Society. My only job is to this town. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't care about the Soul Society, or any of its political problems. Besides, you won't live long enough to try."

"You sure are a cocky idiot brat." The leader said, readying himself for a quick battle.

"You follow a rumor, and then you decide its not true and a waste of time before you've even seen what I can do! That's not exactly not fair. Sure, I've had my ass kicked, but I've kicked more then enough to be able to beat you!"

He smirked, glaring daggers at the lead Hollow.

"Assuming is a dangerous business. I spend every waking minute doing my job, and every Hollow who enters this town doesn't survive the night. And you dare come in here and call me weak."

His eyes glowed a bright green, and the energy circled around him loosely.

Ice quickly formed on the ground, and the amount of energy coming off him was abnormal for someone with his limited time. He lowered his sword to his side, and grinned madly.

**"Prepare to die, Hollows."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo<strong>

* * *

><p>Lord Sōsuke Aizen knew the idiotic Hollow and his lackeys were going to the human world, after a rumor of a powerful Shinigami reached them. He, after all, helped start the rumor.<p>

The Hollow was on his way to becoming more powerful, almost useable, but he was defeated by a mere boy. The same one that his sources claimed to be weak, and unusable for his plans.

He had planned everything out. He always had been since the start. Not even Hirako knew the full extent of his plans.

But he never expected a Shinigami to be born in the way this boy did. Without any contact from the Soul Society, a human gained Shinigami powers. Was he like Kurosaki? Kurosaki had Shinigami powers from his father, but they had to be awaken, or he wouldn't have become a Reaper until his death. And from what he could tell, there was no banished Shinigami in Fenton's family history. This just didn't happen. And it never happened before. This was a tricky case.

He had been keeping a eye on him, and was slightly amazed to learn he fought ghosts as well as Hollows. This was a interesting case. After doing a little research, he had yet to find out about the boy. Had he died? Or a encounter with a Hollow? He remained a mystery. Not worthy enough to warrant a more detailed investigation, but enough to make him curious.

No questions remained unanswered for him. He created Arrancar with the Hōgyoku, and ruled over Hueco Mundo. No one questioned his judgement, and he was able to fool the Soul Society. And yet this boy did.

But he hadn't even unlocked Shikai yet, and from his new reports, the boy had made it clear that he had no feelings for the Soul Society.

This meant he could be manipulated into helping the cause. That wouldn't be difficult. The only thing he could do is watch, and wait. As long as the Soul Society didn't make contact with him, he would just be a little nuisance to his Hollows.

Too bad the town attracted like it did Hollows, as it was a waste of Hollows.

But, it would be fun toying with the boy, testing him. And if he became stronger, his usefulness might save him from death by his hands.

_Daniel Fenton. You may be the deciding factor in the oncoming war. Will you fight with me, the Soul Society, or watch your world burn?_

* * *

><p>Danny sneezed again. This was strange. Was it allergies? Or was someone talking about him? Ehh, it was probably from the dust cloud<p>

The Hollows were easy prey. He had gone a little over board, and destroyed most of the football field. It would take a couple weeks to grow the grass back, and melt the ice on the bleachers, but it wasn't too bad for a fight of this scale. He really did care about the Soul Society, after all he hoped to be living there soon, but he knew the Hollows didn't stand a chance against the Soul Reapers. Hollows weren't the brightest of the bunch, and it wasn't like there was a crazy dude who was making super powerful Hollows, right? And who was this Aizen dude?

_I have a feeling they're screwed._

He silently prayed for the Soul Society.

_Please don't be destroyed by the time I get there. _

* * *

><p><strong>My football knowledge is 0, so sorry if anything's wrong in that area.<strong>

**This chapter wanted to die, and become a Hollow and kill me.**

**Because Danny's energy is a mix of ghost and reaper energy, it doesn't affect anyone enough to give anyone Fullbrings. (Screw Tite's logic. And screw Aizen. SCREW ALL THE BAD GUYS.) Sam and Tucker already had weak energies, due to years of hanging around with Danny (before he had ghost energy). So when Danny became a Reaper, his energy became so much stronger that Tucker and Sam's energies grew as well. So no Fullbrings for ANYONE. **

**And again, Danny will not fight Aizen. I don't want to mess with the Canon part, and I have a feeling that I couldn't write a good enough battle scene to justify that epic Facepalm.**

**When the Soul Society finally does meet Danny, it will be during the 17 months that Ichigo is MIA.**


	17. Filler

**Yeah for filler chappies! **

**This is a filler, but it is canon.**

**God. I hate Tumblr. TOO MUCH PORN! D: Why must all the good fandoms be ruined my ruled 34?**

**Short, but sorry.**

* * *

><p><em>I knew I shouldn't have let them fight that Hollow...<em>

The small green monkey ran faster away from the Hollow, who was too busy eating his fellow Shinigami comrades to notice. It was a horrible sight.

Sure, he was just a Mod soul, but he had feelings too! And that sight would forvere haunt him. It wasn't fair that he got stuck with the two weakest Shinigami. Sure they were nice, and were careful with his body. But it wasn't fair they had to die. But it made sense that he was paired with them. He after all, was modified to track Hollows and Spiritual Energy, and serve as a back-up early warning system. He was able to locate and track Hollows with ease, unlike the few who couldn't sense reiatsu very well.

The Soul Society decided to create a few trial Mod-souls for various purposes, and he and many others were given soft, plushy bodies and sent out into the world to do their jobs. These were treated with more respect and kindess then the last batch of Mod-souls. He was given the name Eiji by a smaller Shinigami, who took a liking to him before he was placed on this assignment.

And now he was trapped in this town, which was full of ghosts, unlike most towns, and Hollows. He had yet to sense another Shinigami, and was probably destined to get his soul pill knocked out, and destroyed. He shuddered at the thought.

Sounds of feet came around the corner, and he quickly collapsed to the ground, as a girl came around the corner.

"Oh, dios mío! Its adorable!" She squealed at the sight, and plucked him off the concrete.

"All my amigos will be jealous at how _cute _you are!" He was quickly stuffed into a backpack, jostled around with makeup cases and such. She then pulled out a cellphone, and dialed someone, and started speaking in rapid Spanish as she headed towards somewhere. Judging by the time, it was probably to school.

_Maybe this won't be too bad... _He thought to himself, as the jostling continued to grow rougher and rougher.

Paulina, which he learned was the rescuer's name, was very popular at the school. She had plenty of friends, she was hot, and everyone loved her. But even Eiji could see through the shallowness of her friends, and how quickly her life could change. And it was a bad sign when her backpack wasn't full of homework. He almost pitied her. Until the torture came. Costumes after costume, makeup after makeup change, wig after wig, it was torture!

* * *

><p>After a day, he decided. Next chance he got, he was ditching her. He would wait until she returned to school, and find someone smarter, and who would take better care of their dolls. He had yet to sense a Shinigami, so living a nice quiet life was better then non.<p>

So he when the bell rang, and Paulina left her backpack cracked, he took his chance. Jumping from his cell, he landed harshly on the floor. Her footsteps clicked farther and farther away.

He was about to jump up and find someone when he froze, feeling a strong **Reiatsu **coming down the hall towards him.

"Ugh, another one of Paulina's toys. I can't believe she lost another one. What is this, the third this week?" He was picked up by the foot, being held far away like he was diseased. Her outfit was black, along with combat boots. She matched the term Goth, to be sure.

"I guess I better return it." She sighed, noticing the hall was empty, and Paulina long gone.

"Eh, if she wanted it she wouldn't have dropped it."

His radar picke up Hollow energy, and it was heading for them. Fast.

She shuddered, and turned to face down the hall.

"Danny! Its here." She yelled, not worried at all, and turned back towards the now appearing Garuganta. The strange noise echoed down the hall.

_What the hell's wrong with her? Why isn't she running? She obviously knows what comes out of it._

His questioned was answered when a very powerful, but wrong feeling Shinigami flash stepped in front of her, protectively.

His robes were odd for a Shinigami, and grey boots peaked out from under instead of the usual sandals, along with gloves. His white hair reminded him of Squad 10's Taicho, but he was too tall.

Green reiatsu radiated off him, and he could feel ice creeping up on his soft body.

A pure black Zanpakutō with a square green guard rested on top of his shoulders, behind his neck. Blowing out wind, stirring up dirt form the floor.

The Hollow barely had shown its mask before the Zanpakutō shattered it. As the Hollow disintegrated, he removed the Zanpakutō, and spun around as the Hollow exploded.

He looked angry at the girl. "Finally! Its been like whack-a-mole all day. I've been tracking it all over town!" He tilted his head, looking at the doll still hanging in her hand. He yanked it from her, and glared at it.

"Where did you get this thing?" He asked, looking over it throughly.

"Paulina dropped it. Why?" Sam asked, looking at the doll as well. What was wrong with it?

"Something's off about it." He brought the doll closer to his face, and sniffed it once. He frowned. "But I can't put my finger on it. It has energy, but not human or ghost."

"Is it safe to give back to Paulina?

"NO! PLEASE NO MORE!" Startled, Danny dropped the doll, Zanpakutō drawn and pointed at it.

"Ack! Don't hurt me! I'm just a innocent Mod-Soul!" Eiji defended himself, cowering in fright on the floor. He had never seen a Shinigami who didn't know about a Mod-soul.

"What the hell is a Mod-Soul?" Sam spoke first.

"Its a soul modified for various purposes, including Hollow tracking or offensive attacks. We're also used as Gigai-fillers for Shinigami! Now please don't hurt me!" He spoke rather quickly, and Danny finally lowered his Zanpakutō a little.

"Speak." He ordered, sheathing his sword.

"I'm Eiji, and I track reiatsu. I'm a early warning for Hollows." He stated, rather proudly. He was one of the few given that ability.

"Yeah, so can I." The shinigami retorted.

"Well, some people can't do it as well. So that's what I was made for. I was with two Shinigami, who were defeated by a Hollow. They got eaten, and I've been lost since! Please don't give me back to Paulina! She's a monster!"

They remained silent, glaring at each other.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Shoot."

"How come you've never heard of a Mod-soul before? Were you assigned before they made them?"

"Well...I'm not part of the Soul Society. Never have been." He boredly stated.

"But..how are you a Shingami then?"

"Long story. Hollow + Ghost Portal + Will To Live/Fight = Soul Reaper. Easy as pi." A evil grin graced Danny's face.

"I have a deal for you. You track and keep my two friends safe from Hollows when I'm not around, and I won't return you to Paulina. In return, you can bunk with us."

"Deal!" Eiji eagerly took the deal. If he could help protect his two friends, maybe he could make up for the lost of his two partners. He jumped off the floor, and rapidly shook the extended hand.

* * *

><p>Eiji quickly discovered that letting Sam near the black spray paint was a horrible idea...<p> 


	18. Unofficial Introductions

**I have a bunch of excuses for why this is late, but I'll skip them.**

**I am sorry these chapters are getting shorter and crappier. As of today, I'm fixing that. It will take twice as long to get a chapter out (like two weeks) but I'll make it every chapter count.**

**But my FMA Pocketwatch is here, and its the most epic thing ever.**

**And Kaze No Stigma is a very good anime. Its short, but Kazuma is such a _badass._ Usually, like in Bleach, Ichigo starts out a weakling, grows stronger, loses, then grows stronger and wins. Cool right?**

**But in KNS, Kazuma is one of the most powerful people in the 1st episode! He's a snarky badass from the start. And its AWESOME. Its totally refreshing. I just wish that the entire series was translated...And there was a second season...and that the author didn't die...**

**It has a lot of romance overtones, and pervert moments. I just want to see some ass kicked! But if you ignore that, I give it a 8/10. **

**Watch on Netflix dubbed or Youtube, or on Funimations site dubbed and subbed.**

**And Robert McCollum is totally one of my favorite VAs now.**

**And another cool thing, is that Kazuma reminds me a lot of Danny's situation, so I get to see how he reacts in certain ways. They aren't alike personality wise, but its still helpful.**

**Thanks to Mak8907 for being my unoffical Beta-reader and test subject!**

**And I'm going to post a KNS twoshot, if anyone watches it, I'll post it whenever I feel the urge to do so. I'm lazy that way. XD**

**I'm also going to dip into woodworking, and see if I can get decent at it. Then I'll make a certain Bankai Zanpakutō of a certain orange hair teen... Then I can practice in the backyard and help with the fight scenes!**

* * *

><p>"Can't you slow down?" Eiji complained as he flayed wildly from his grip on Danny's robe. It was amazing he could grip on this tight, especially at this speed.<p>

Danny was flash stepping from roof to roof, but he was distracted as well. He had missed his chosen landing spot more then once, only to be alerted when Eiji screamed. Thankful for his night vision on this moonless night, he and Eiji had confirmed the lack of Hollows, but Danny refused to rest.

He had volunteered to take Eiji for tonight, as Tucker was waiting in line for a new PDA, and Sam was busy playing 'good girl' for her parents. A talking monkey wouldn't be helpful for them.

He scanned over the town every half hour or so, and checked to make sure his friends were OK. He wasn't taking any risks now that he knew Hollows could hide from him.

The reason for his distractedness was one thing and one thing alone.

He took the opportunity eariler to ask Eiji about the Soul Society in his room, alone. Eiji warned him, but he wanted to know. He had many questions, and he felt they needed to be answered. When they finished, the story of a certain person prompted him to slash some Hollows to death, a little more violently then he usually would have.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright. So where exactly is the Soul Society located?" This was his first question, and a good one. <em>

_Eiji stared. "Uh..."_

"_Uh...what?"_

"_I don't know. All I know is we pass through the Senkaimon, which is a special gate, with the help of a Hell Butterfly, and we appear in this world. Every Shinigami I know can open one."_

"_...So you don't know how they do it?"_

"_Uh, no."_

"_Ok then. So...the SS is like a parallel universe?" He asked. The GZ was a parallel universe, so it was perfectly logical that another one was closely linked to this plane as well._

"_What's a universe?"_

_He resisted the urge to beat his head against the table, and then asked for more useful information. Important things to know. _

_He listened eargerly as Eiji named the important people, and explained the basic command structure. He liked the idea of the different Divisions. Taichōs were named and described. He assumed they would be semi-normal. But then again, fighting demons with a talking sword made from your soul wasn't even close to normal, so he expected a few weirdos. _

_Inside his Inner World, she commented on various parts, adding her bits of information._

"_What's the best way to tell the Captains from the regular people?" Another good question. _

"_They wear a white robe over the typical Shinigami robes, with the division number on the back."_

_Ok, that was easier then he thought. But then again, everyone needed to be able to tell them apart._

"_**Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. **_**Captain-Commander and Captain of the 1****st Division. Oldest of the Gotei 13, packs lots of fire-power. Always removes robes before battle. Loves his tea. Respect him or die."**

"_So, he's the captain of everything?"_

"_Of the Gotei 13 Court Squads. So...yeah. Except Central 46. They are the screwed up politicians that every place has."_

"_Avoid them?"_

"_Unless you want to die. They always prefered the death penalty as punishment."_

"**Suì-Fēng. Captain of 2nd Division and in charge of the Onmitsukidō. They're basically a bunch of ninjas trained to be assassins or message carriers. Respect her or die."**

"_Another one to avoid? Jeesh."_

"_And this is only Squad 2. Considering that most of the recruits die from training alone, yes."_

"**Gin Ichimaru. Was Captain of the 3rd. Left with Aizen. Always squinting, but his smile can cause mental breakdowns. Also can prank you to the mental hospital. Is best described as 'snakelike'."**

"_Sounds like someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley."_

"_You don't want to meet any of these people in a dark alley. Ever."_

**Retsu Unohana. Captain of the 4th Division. Division is known for healing and cleaning. 2nd most powerful in the Soul Society, unofficially. Can make even the most blood thirsty, fight loving Shingami shake in fear with her smile. Listen to her or wish you were dead."**

"_I'm not liking the sound of this place..."_

"**Souske** **Aizen. Has the power of illusions. Don't look at his Zanpakutō, or die."**

"_That's kinda short."_

"_Its a really long and painful story. I'll explain afterward."_

"**Byakuya Kuchiki. Captain of the 6th Division.**

**One of the last royal families. Likes his garden, his heirloom scarf, privacy, tea and rules. Hates the 11****th**** Squad's Lieutenant, and rule-defiers."**

_"I'll take that as a challenge."_

_"... I suggest you don't."_

"**Is usually seen with cherry petals, due to his Zanpakuto's nature. Respect him or die. Lieutenant is known for the only soccer team in the SS."**

"_Cherry petals?"_

"_Yes. Pink petals which are actually metal blades that can slice you to death with a thought or a wave of his hand."_

"_...I'll take your advice."_

"**Sajin Komamura. Captain of 7th Division.**

**Giant man dog thing."**

_"Wait. What?"  
>"Yeah, I don't get it either..."<em>

"**Nice, but don't toy with him. Wore a bucket on his head until Aizen defected."**

"_I have a bad feeling about this Aizen."_

"_If only the rest of the SS had..."_

"**Shunsui Kyōraku. Captain of 8th Division. One of two students of Yamamoto.**

**Drunkard. Likes pink flower robes, crazy hats, and women. Can never be found when the paperwork needs to be done. Avoid going to bars with him. You may not wake up."**

_"I'm under age anyway."  
>"He doesn't care."<em>

"_Hold on a sec. I'm going to write this down. Avoid. Bars. Take. Soda."_

"**Kaname ****Tōsen. Captain of the 9th Squad.**

**Blind. Will bore you to death with Justice speeches. Then he sided with Aizen. Probably shouldn't have been Captain in the first place... This Division is known for its arts, and is largely involved with Sereitei News Magazine."**

"_It actually sounds like I'd be one of the more normal ones. That's seriously messed up."_

"**Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Captain of 10th Division.**

**Youngest (and shortest) white haired captain in the Soul Society. Wields the SS's most powerful Ice Zanpakutō. Speak to him respectively, or risk being frozen to death. The only division quarters without air conditioning."**

"_He sounds the most normal of the bunch."_

"**Kenpachi Zaraki. Captain of 11th Division.**

**The most insane, battle crazy, fierce, blood thirsty Captain. Killed the last squad's Captain and took his place, and made his 'daughter' Lieutenant. Pure force of Reaistu alone can destroy Hollows. Is almost always missing from the battles, due to his Lieutenant's directions. Wears bells and eyepatch to make the battles last longer. Only 3 people have been recorded to survive a serious fight with him and win. His division relies on sword-fighting alone, and ignores Kidō and Zanpakutō based attacks. Respect, avoid, run from him, or die. Avoid his Lieutenant as well."**

"_And who were the three people?"_

"_The only one I know was Ichigo Kurosaki. A human/Shinigami who stormed the SS and beat everyone to rescue his girlfriend, who was put to death because of Aizen's plans. It was crazy then, I heard. He's somewhat of a War-Hero now, seeing how he's rescued the SS three or more times now."_

"_Damn. That's badass. I'll have to meet him sometime."_

"**Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Captain of 12th Division.**

**Loves experimenting on you and himself. Has the ability to turn himself into goop to escape."**

"_This guy sounds the craziest of them all."_

"_I'm not even going to bother trying to explain the outfit."_

**Craziest dressed out of all the captains. Bankai is a giant baby..."**

"**A what?"**

"A 30 foot tall golden baby that vomits poisonous gas. Any questions?" Eiji answered, irritated.

"...No."**  
><strong>

"**Captain of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, which half of its employees go mysteriously missing...Avoid him or die. His Lieutenant is a clone."**

"**Jūshirō Ukitake. Captain of 13th. Most normal of the Captains. Doesn't burn, poison, spear, smile/glare, visually/mentally confuse, slice, crush, drink, bore, freeze, brutally murder, play, or experiment you to death. Has terminal illness, that causes him to cough up blood. Spends most of his time bedridden. His 3rd Seats will protect him to the death. Avoid talking badly about him or die. Rumor has it that the koi in the Captain's pond was stolen from Captain Kuchiki's pond by the 11th Division's Lieutenant. No one will determine if that is true."**

* * *

><p>He had mixed feelings about the Soul Society. Some of the most powerful members were batshit crazy.<p>

He could deal with that.

They tried to kill a innocent person.

He couldn't really deal with that.

And he had yet to hear about this Aizen person.

"Now. You have to hear about Aizen." Right on cue. Eiji looked uncomfortable at this, shifting on his temporary desk seat. He trusted Eiji. If this story was enough to upset him, it was not good.

He listened quietly. Eiji started with a little background, explaining about the man who was well known for his personality. He remained silent at the betrayal of the anger rose when he heard the story about the Kuchiki incident. A brother who wouldn't rescue his sister? That wasn't much of a brother. (He felt better when Eiji told him of the incidents after that, and how the brother kicked everyone's ass.) He could sum up the story easily. Basically, Aizen was a dude bent on becoming a god, and destroying probably anything standing in his way. What else was new? The SS could deal with it. It was just one Captain against 11 others right?

...Ok then. It was 3 Captains against 9. Still good odds. And Ichigo would probably lend a hand.

...So he could create Hollows that could destroy a Captain with a all powerful sphere that could kill everyone. This battle was getting a little close.

But the main thing was this. He had no way to get to the SS, much less help them. He wasn't much help anyway at this point. Better to wait and grow stronger for when he was needed, either in AP or the SS.

That point would come soon.

And it wasn't like Aizen knew about him. He was a American weakling. No threat.

Something clicked in his mind. Aizen. Lord Aizen. Powerful Hollows. Revenge on the SS.

It clicked. Two incidents when he was battling Hollows. Powerful Hollows.

* * *

><p><strong>The sweet smile vanished off the face of the imposter.<strong>

"**Too bad. Looks like I've been caught. Lord Aizen won't be happy."**

* * *

><p><strong>"And when I become a Vasto Lorde, Lord Aizen will make me a Arrancar! And then I'll be more powerful and get revenge on the Soul Society for once and for all."<strong>

* * *

><p>Well damn. Looks like Aizen knew about him. There goes that 'stay out of the way' plan.<p>

He clenched his fists, thinking of the side effects of this new knowledge. Aizen defected to the Hollow World. He wanted to become a god. And in order to do that, he would kill anyone who stood in his path.

And he expressed interest in Danny. If Aizen did show up, what would happen? Would he ask Danny to join? Would he just destroy the town, or use the town people as hostages?

There was no way he could defeat Aizen. If the SS couldn't, he didn't stand a chance.

Not at his current level anyway. He had to grow stronger. And hope Aizen didn't come looking for trouble before then. Deciding on this new plan, he put it into action. Eiji had barely grabbed on before he left on a Hollow killing spree. He would not allow any Hollow to remain in this town, or nearby. He would remain on alert, and ensure that war would not befall this town. He could do that. Even if it meant sacrificing himself.

After all. He was Phantom, Protector of Amity Park. No one messed with this town.

* * *

><p>He was brought back from his flashback. He was standing on a random roof (they all looked the same, but were more comfortable then a electric pole), staring at the moon when whiteness filled his vision. Three green energies were moving towards him, slowly and randomly.<p>

Unfamiliar Ghosts and weak. No problem.

"Looks like I'm back on duty." He reeled in the little energy he was releasing as bait to attract the Hollows. He needed to sneak up on them. He was exceptionally good at hiding it, being known to sneak up on Hollows, and Sam and Tucker. Eiji had complemented him after their first meeting on his skill.

With a flash step, he was gone after the trail of the ghosts.

He landed in the street, and quickly scanned for the ghosts. They were nearby, and moving towards him.

Sounds of screaming came from a nearby house, and three green vultures phased through the wall facing the street. Each had a red fez, black sunglasses, flaming feathers, and blue beaks.

They looked up and down the street, looking confused. One even had a map. Even upside down, Danny could make out the fact that the map was of Florida. Not quite helpful.

"You fellows look lost. Um, any chance of ya staying that way?" He appeared next to them, startling one of them.

"Mind your own business, fancy pants Reaper boy." Another of them flapped wildly away from the sudden appearance. They regrouped a little way from him, hesitant. Rumors reached their ears about Phantom, and the chance of this being him was large.

"We've been circling this town for hours. We could've been halfway to Florida by now. Ask for directions." One argued, pushing the nearest one over.

"I know where I'm going!" The 2nd replied.

"You so do not! Ask him." The 3rd with the map said.

"We're not lost!"

"We are! You're the one with the map! So get us un-lost!"

This continued on for a few minutes. From the conversation, Danny concluded they were lost. Very, very lost. The map was a dead giveaway.

"Ask me what?" He broke in finally, tired of waiting.

"Ah, fine, Mr. Fancy Pants."

_I do not have fancy pants. _He mentally told himself, causing her to laugh once inside. It was scary how she could make her own laugh echo through his head.

"We're on a search-and-destroy mission. Can you help us find and peck to death, this guy here?" He finished. One of them (who's trying to tell them apart?) handed a photo to him, which he hesitantly accepted. He had no intentions of letting them peck someone to death, but he was curious.

He quickly scanned over it, and held down his initial anger. The orange jumpsuit, the crazy hair, and college-days goatee. There was no mistaking it. They were hunting down his father. This was a old picture of course, and one half was teared off, missing. So someone from his dad's college days was pissed, and willing to kill his Dad.

Why? His father made mistakes, but everybody did. What had his dad done that was evil enough to warrant his death in someone's mind? Did his father harbor a deep secret which could detsory his family?

Scratch that. His family was pretty messed up already. And that was TV.

The ghost vultures were laughing, talking about the things they could do once the mission was completed.

He had enough, and crushed the picture in his hand. This caught the birds' attentions, which caused them to stop laughing. They looked at him, and backed away quickly.

"No. One. Threatens. My Family. My town. Or my friends." His eyes lifted from the concrete, glowing a bright green in the darkness.

He slowly drew his Zanpakutō. His expelled energy circled around him, and focused heavily on his Zanpakutō. Ectoplasm coursed through his veins on his command, ready to even the odds against the ghosts.

"Prepare to die." He charged, causing the birds to squawk and flee. Spinning around behind him, he sliced at the nearest bird, causing feathers to fly. Leaning forward, he kicked his leg behind him, knocking the bird backwards. Using this momentum, he placed his hands on the concrete and pushed himself into the air. He landed sideways on a platform, quickly locating the new positions of the birds.

They were flustered, unprepared for his ability. No doubt about it. It was Phantom.

He flash stepped behind one, and the bird dodged, loosing the fez in the process. The next attack destroyed the map of the other one.

He continued to Flash Step, and the birds were unable to keep up.

"No fair! My eyesight can't keep up!" It squawked as it flapped above him, just out of reach.

"You don't have eyes, bird brain!" He replied, and started planning the mode of the birds would only ruin his chances of finding the boss, but if he was too slow they would escape.

Something flashed behind him. Headlights. A semi-trailer was heading full speed, no even faster straight at him.

He flash stepped out of the way just in time. It was hard when no one could see you. Did they not see the ghosts then?

He turned back towards the ghosts, hoping the distraction didn't allow for their escape.

They were gone.

He let out a string of curses, in various languages and levels. But he had failed. And that person was still out there, and he was no closer to finding out who.

* * *

><p>"Danny? Can I come in?"<p>

"Hide!"

"I am!" Jazz barely heard. Danny was doing pushups on the floor, one handed. The room was empty. She sniffed, and was glad to fine the room clean smelling. She trusted Danny about drugs, but it was perfectly fine to be sure. She took a closer look at him. He looked fine. No signs of any drug related use. That was good.

"Morning." He said, not looking up from the floor.

"Good Morning to you too. Are you OK? You've been acting strangely lately."

"What? Me? How have I be acting strangely?" Jazz knew that was his lying voice by his tone.

"Well, you are spending more time in your room, or not home at all!"

"I'm fine Jazz. I've just been busy doing other stuff, OK? Its perfectly normal."

"No drugs?"

"What? No way! I like living thanks!" Something chuckled, but it could only have been Danny. That was his normal voice, so she believed him.

"Well, how have Sam and Tucker been?" She asked, switching the subject. She moved towards the desk, and picked up the doll. It was a black monkey, looking more like something Sam would own then Danny.

"Fine." He said, switching to the other arm. She remained quiet, instead keeping her thoughts about this new exercise regiment to herself.

"How's school?"

"Same."

"Come on Danny. I can't help if you don't tell me!"

"I didn't know I needed help. And there's nothing to tell anyway!" He said, annoyed this time. His tone changed again. She hated it when he lied.

"I know there's something up. You've been acting different. Does this have anything to do with those monsters?"

Danny froze. "...What monsters?"

"The ones you claimed you have seen since you were little!"

"Jeesh Jazz. Do you really think I still believe in that crap? I was a kid! I had a active imagination." He said, looking not confident enough to believe what he was saying. He went back to his push-ups.

This was new. Was he lying to protect himself, or her?

He turned his head towards the window, holding himself above the ground.

Looking up, she saw something black flashed in the window, but she wasn't able to see what. It was too fast for a bird.

"Well, look at that! Its time for school. I gotta go now. Have fun today!" He said, a little too cheerful, and pushed her out the door, slamming it behind her. He sure did move fast.

She stood there, shocked and in silence. The smells of breakfast floated up from downstairs. He hadn't eaten yet. Danny had been eating with them most of the time, or grabbing something on the way out. He didn't do it this time.

She went to open the door, but froze.

"That was close. And my joke wasn't that funny! You almost blew our cover. Jazz isn't a idiot."

"Well right now you have a Hollow heading towards his next meal. Get a move on!" Danny sighed in return. "Fine, but tonight you are going back to Sam's. Jazz probably thinks I'm having a breakdown."

She opened the door, ready to see this mysterious voice, just in time to watch Danny jump from the window.

She rushed to the window, prepared for the worst. People had died from less height!

He stood below perfectly fine, glancing back and forth. Something black was hanging from his shoulder. It looked like that doll, which a glance behind her confirmed that fact. Danny readjusted his backpack, and ran the opposite way of the school. He easily scaled the fence, and was gone.

Something black flashed again, farther and in the direction of where Danny was heading. Was he after the black thing? But what did he want with it? And what in the world was that thing? Was it a ghost? A UFO?

...Or maybe one of the monsters he always talked about?

No. There was no proof of that. But she would find out what it was and what Danny had to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	19. Update

**Alrighty then.**

**Here I am.**

**Alive.**

**And I just thought I would update you guys on my status. I watched the Avengers on Sunday, and I give it a solid 10/10. It was so good I'm going back soon to watch it in 3D this time. **

**I won't spoil it for anyone, but for those who read Bleeding Hearts, I hope a sequel will be in the works soon. It will probably only be a oneshot, but I have an idea for a new IM/DP story, that may or may not be called a sequel. **

**I have other stories/oneshots from the movie as well, but I may or may not get around to writing them. This story will have an update soon. So keep an eye out for new stories, plots, and other awesome stuff.**

**This chapter should be deleted before I post the next one, but I'm lazy. **


	20. Bitter Reunions Part 1

**Ok. After watching about half of Trigun, I have determined one thing. Hollow Ichigo's laugh (dub of course) would not be nearly as good as it is, if not for Trigun. Trigun is the reason why Johnny Yong Bosch can laugh like that. (Or improved his laughing skills) Vash's laugh is like a happy and not creepy version of Hichigo's laugh. Its weird for me. LOL**

**And now for my unofficial anime review!  
><strong>

**Trigun (half way finished). A solid 8 out of 10. I enjoy Vash's character, and I have a new appreciation for guns. Guns aren't only used for taking lives, people! **

**If you enjoy westerns, JYB, or 90s cartoons, this is for you. And with 26 episodes and a finished manga, you aren't in for a long trip. **

**I'm also trying new animes as well, so I'll update you on my likes.**

**For this story, I'll take a guess and say AP is in Minnesota or surrounding area. **

**I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I do say that I have worked on improving a lot, and this chapter is a lot longer just for you guys!**

* * *

><p>He gracefully leapt up onto the window sill with perfect use and timing of his Reiastu, and barely managed to stop from slamming into glass. Of the window which wasn't closed when he left. It was dark and way past his curfew, and he only managed to make it home alive because of his ability to... well fly. Walking home at night was asking for trouble. Jumping roof to roof? Risky, but on this moonless night it was worth it. He didn't want to run into gangsters ad druggies. They were worst then ghosts sometimes.<p>

But now someone had closed the window, effectively locking him out. He had yet to figure out a way to keep this from happening. But now, he had to risk going in the normal way. If he had just dumped his body earlier, it would be easy. But now he had no choice.

**Well it's not like your parents are sitting in the living room waiting...Never mind.**

He sighed. Two weak energies were waiting in the living room, waiting to pounce on his arrival. Both were neon green, unlike the slightly stronger purple of his sleeping sister's. Probably from the ghost work. He looked upwards at the large glowing metal thing that sat on the roof. The only chance he had was to go in by the lab. But how would he explain that he manged to climb 3 stories only to avoid punishment? And he probably would set off alarms.

So, as a responsible adult, and he would act as such.

Twisting on one foot, he leapt off the sill. With a little push, he floated towards the front, and landed on the doorstep.

"Jack, I still can't believe its this late! Do you think he got attacked? Should we call the police? He's never been this late before!" He could hear them through the door, thanks to his unnaturally sensitive hearing.

"He's a Fenton Maddie! He'll be fine." Jack said, surprisingly cheerful for the situation.

"But what about..."

"He'll be fine!" His dad said a little more hesitantly. He could almost see his dad comforting his mom, and glancing at the clock at the same time.

"I know. But it still scares me. What did we do wrong? Jazz came out perfectly fine, and yet Danny..."

"We raised him fine, Maddie. So what if he's a little messed up in the head? There's no doubt that he's our son, after all. We'll raise him till we can't. And hope its enough."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day, Jack."

"I have my moments baby!"

He sighed, and opened the door. His two parents were snuggled up on the couch, just like he imagined. The clock was on the table facing them, but the bright red glow casted its light on them

He did the smart thing. Or the best thing to give him time to think. He withdrew into the safety of his Inner World, and the ground rushed up towards him before it went black.

* * *

><p>"Well that was stupid." A cold blade sat on his shoulder, but he ignored it. With a quick blow she could decapitate him. He trusted his healing, but he doubted he could survive that. The voice came from behind him, but even a weak ghost could feel the powerful energy she put off.<p>

"Maybe." He rested his head on his palm and sighed. In his other hand was the plain old brown sword that appeared when he entered. The same one that he had tried to beat her with the first time.

Only when she was beaten could he use her sword form in his World. Until then he would attack and block with the strong-as-hell wooden sword. He doubted that he would ever do it, but it was a nice goal. He had thinking about his plan of attack. The ice chair, that was more of a funny ice block then a chair, beneath him was strangely comfortable.

They were alone in his Inner World. It had changed. There was more ice and less water. The sky was bluer, and the air fresher. The clouds were puffier, and everything was great. In here at least.

She had changed as well. She had grown taller, making her sword form look shorter. Which wasn't much, but it was different. Did it have to do with his power levels? Or maybe his confidence? He didn't bother asking.

"Its going to be dawn soon." He said, not knowing the exact time.

"You better start thinking** aho.** Or you are going to find yourself in a world of trouble." She removed the sword blade from his shoulder, and turned around, creating an opening.

He took the chance. Metal clanged against wood, and he sighed.

"Cheating won't get you anywhere."

He lowered the blade, defeated once more. She had blocked the attack from behind, without even flinching.

"Is 100 times enough, or will you finally admit defeat?" She put on a air of cockiness.

He answered the standard response, although more depressed then usual. "Never! I shall only quit when I have finally beat you!" He said while randomly waving the sword around. She sighed, looking more embarrassed then usual.

"You have to learn my name first." He waved a hand, and the wooden stick vanished from sight. She loved to point that out, but she had refused any hints. He sat back down on his ice chair.

"So what? Do I have to be beaten so badly my only chance of survival is for you to finally tell me your name?"

"You'd better not be doing anything that stupid."

"And what if I did?"

"You'd die."

"So? At least I wouldn't have to do this!"

"Oh, so you like this? You like risking your life everyday for random people who can't even see you?" She said, angered and sarcastically.

He looked down at the ice, seeing that was true. In a flash, she grabbed his neck and stood upon the ice chair, and lifted him upwards. He flailed wildly, attempting to breathe or dislodge the grip she had.

She watched him struggle, and when his flailing slowed, released the grip on his neck. She pulled him down closer to the ground and stared at him in the eye. Glowing green to green and blue.

"We're one in the same. You die, I die. I die, you die. We live and breathe together, and we fight and die together. We are nothing apart and everything together. We protect this town because its in your nature, and mine. We defend this town with our lives, and we will do it until we can't. Because that's what Soul Reapers do. Ghost blood does not dull that sense of duty that is inside us."

They stared in silence. He sighed, and she released the grip on his robes. He landed on his feet, standing taller then before.

"Sorry. I've been having a rough time."

A small smile graced her face. She banged him on the top of the head with the flat side of the sword.

"Of course you baka."

He growled.

"Now. A ghost just came through the portal below us."

"Duty calls."

They stood in silence once more.

"Thanks."

"Any time, partner."

The world spun, and went black.

* * *

><p>He jerked his eyes open. Blue smoke rolled off his tongue, and he kicked the blankets off. Quickly glancing around the room, he realized a few things.<p>

One. He was still in his clothes.

Two. The power was off. This was highly unusual. Mostly because they were back-up generators on standby, so a ghost most have interfered to prevent that.

Three. Everyone was downstairs in the lab, along with the ghost. Which probably meant they were trapped.

Oh boy.

Deciding that invisibility was not the best course of action for this plan, he quietly walked over to the side of the room, avoiding the one floor panel that squeaked. Sliding books out of the way, it revealed the large red button that his father installed just for occasions like this. Resisting the urge to reference a spy movie, he pressed it.

The wall panel slid away, revealing a Fenton Bazooka, and a few other tools in the secret compartment. He had yet to actually use the secret compartment, seeing how the few ghosts that made it past the security system were defeated by his parents or fled from his fierce glares.

He grabbed the Bazooka, and a fresh thermos. He checked the power pack, and frowned.

It was empty. His dad forgot to replace it. He sighed. He was hoping for at least a shot to convince them to back off before he resorted to other measures.

He slung it over his back anyway. It would be for show only, but he would probably find a use for it.

Working together with _her, _ he compressed his energy inside him. He felt his strength leave him, and remembered why he did this for a short time. It was dangerous to completely seal off the energy. Some of it needed to escape, and could cause problems if he let too much build up.

The second thing he hated was that he couldn't use it for strength. It made him feel like a baby. He had been working out, so his strength was higher then before. But there was nothing like being able to lift a car if need be, or run faster then the human eye could follow.

It was a scary thought. Could you lose these powers? Would he be forced to return to his weak human abilities? Would he be a slave once again to the Hollows and what they did?

He shook those thoughts from his head. No matter what, he was dead. There was no coming back from that. And his family was trapped below, and he had a job to do.

He pulled the white bed sheet off his bed, and tied it around his neck. He had a plan for it, and it looked damn cool blowing in the wind.

He pulled his door open, and creeped down the stairs, missing the creaky stair.

He could see/hear/feel the ghost below him, its energy pulsating below his feet, along with his family members more weaker energies.

Straining, he could hear Jazz, and resisted the urge to boost his range. He could not let the ghost know he was coming.

Now. How to make a entrance...

* * *

><p>"Its OK, sweetie. Mommy will get us out of here as soon as she can, OK?" Maddie was attempting to comfort the girl, but Jazz silently thought that Mom was freaking out more then she was.<p>

"Mom. I'm fine. As long as the ghost stays over there and isn't trying to kill us..."

"I'll never let a ghost hurt you."

"Well, you're doing a bang up good job of it." She replied sarcastically, but regretted it immediately at the sight of her mom's face. They were all still wearing pajamas, having been sleeping peacefully until they awoke bound together.

"Now we have everything ready for Phantom." The snake ghost finally spoke. "It will only be a matter of time before he awakes and comes to resssscue his family."

"Who's this Phantom? Is he a ghost?" Maddie asked, as she shook the glowing ropes that tied her down, only to stop again defeated. Jack had remained silent, only glaring at the ghosts.

"A person who we wish to defeat. The rumors say he is the only Reaper able to fight ghosts, and has defeated every opponent no matter how powerful. I wish to defeat him, and gain control of this town." That created more questions then it answered, but she remained silent. Maybe the ghost would blather more...

She sighed, and hoped that Danny was still sleeping and wouldn't attempt anything as stupid as a rescue mission.

He was useless as a ghost fighter. He always had been. He only shot at things which didn't exist, and such was banned from any equipment that could be used to fight ghosts.

"Hey. Mister ghost? Do you think you could let my family go? I don't want to shoot you." A nervous voice said. Someone stood up on the darkest part of the stairs. Something green glowed from the darkness.

The family recognized it the voice as Danny.

"And what are you going to do? I'm here for Phantom and Phantom alone. I shall defeat him, in exchange for the price of this family."

"And what if he doesn't show up?" The voice said, a little angry this time.

"I'll kill everyone who lives in this house. And more until he shows his cowardly face!"

The voice growled.

"In that case, sounds like you have no intentions of backing down."

The entire basement lite up, revealing the voice's source.

Danny sat on top the stair case, having a Fenton Bazooka strapped over his back and a Fenton Thermos. A white sheet was tied around his neck.

"Danny! Run, you are not match for them!" His parents cried, slightly surprised at the confidence that surrounded him.

"And who are you? Do you expect me to be afraid of a boy wearing a blanket?" The leader hissed, and laughed. It was a large glowing green snake with an eye patch and flaming purple hair. The numerous goons around him ranged from crazy animals to other things.

"Its a cape, jackass." He lifted his head, revealing the Phantom Smirk and Glare. It sent shivers down his family member's spines. This was a new, and dangerous, side.

"Ohh. Mama's boy going to fight us?" They laughed.

"You should be very afraid." He spat as he rose and slowly made his way down the stairs. "Snakester Sam, right? With your fellow goons, your biggest goal is to become the strongest right? And by defeating Phantom, you could control the the entire town of Amity Park, which is just another step in your plan."

He jumped the last step, landing on the ground. The air around him sizzled with cockiness, and spunk. He was not going down easy.

The ghosts backed away slightly, unsure of what to do about this _human _who was in no way threatened by the ghosts.

"Not the smartest are you? Challenging me on my home turf is one thing. Threatening my family? That's a death wish." He stood in front of his bound family, very protectively.

He grinned and lowered his head slightly. The ghosts could see the glowing green eyes, while his family could not.

He set the thermos down on the ground, and started to crack his knuckles.

"I'm surprised that you haven't realized just who you are messing with." Something flashed. White hair and Reaper garb, over Danny. The strange image vanished, but it did its job.

"Phantom!" The obviously weaker goons cried, while backing away nervously.

"So you decided to show your face." Snakester scoffed, looking eager for a fight.

"Well, I would have been here earlier, except you didn't invite me. I had to crash my own party. Too bad that I don't really feel like partying tonight." He yawned, and cracked his neck.

"And you know what I saw to that?" He grinned, as his eyes glowed. "Welcome to my party, bitches."

"Get him!"

He went into action. He released the built up energy, so it circled about him, blowing his hair and the cape wildly. In a flash, the released energy turned into smoke and spread out over the entire room, which blocked the vision of everyone, except Danny.

"Come out and show yourself!" The snake yelled, and turned around. The smoke did its job perfectly. The smarter goons fled back towards the portal, and the unlucky ones vanished completely, to the inside of the Thermos.

The snake was confused. He wasn't excellent with sensing the energy of other beings, but even he could tell this wasn't the energy of a Reaper or a ghost.

Human. Reaper. Ghost. It all intermingled with ease, leaving a trail as he attacked each ghost.

The boy bounced back and forth, using a long stick. Or maybe a pole? He couldn't see because he was moving so fast.

White, black. Green, blue. These colors flashed around him. The Portal doors opened, and he could hear his followers running for their after-lives.

The smoke swirled, as something was sucked into a blue tornado of light. The being was gone again.

He knew his numbers of followers were dropping radically. The smoke swirled nearby, and he realized it was a black sword that he was using. A Reaper Sword.

But this meant the rumors were true. A Reaper that could affect ghosts. Did this mean that soon all Reapers could? Or was this boy a freak accident?

Something else flashed, and he fired. The smoke cleared, and revealed the decoy the cape, which promptly fell to the ground.

The being stopped and glared at him.

"I'll be with you in a minute." He said, wiping the glowing green blood dripping down his forehead off before vanishing once more.

"That...was ectoplasm!"

Snakester Sam started regretting this decision. Phantom was a perfect name for this thing. Not Human. Not Reaper. Not Ghost.

He was a mix of all three. Ectoplasm flowed through his veins. The powers of a Reaper. The body of a human.

A freak of all worlds.

The last goon squealed, and went silent. He gulped, wishing that should have just run when he could.

The smoke cleared slightly. Something white flashed behind him, and he turned just in time to get a sword clean through the chest.

The last thing he saw was the glowing green eyes of his attacker.

The strange thing was, the thing looked sad. Sad at what the ghost had forced him to do.

A little energy released into the sword, and the ghost known as Snakester Sam exploded. The ectoplasm quickly vanished from his clothes and the surrounding area.

He hated killing the stronger ghosts. He just liked fighting them and sending them back. But ghosts that went too far had to be destroyed. He didn't need more ghosts learning the easy way to piss him off.

He sighed, as his Zanpakutō disintegrated, and the slight glow he had dimmed. With a wave, the smoke vanished, leaving him and his family alone.

"Wow, its early. We should all go to bed, and talk about this in the morning...Or never. Never works good for me." He said, grinning and trying to relieve the awkwardness of the situation. He looked towards his wrist, where his watch would usually reside. After saying this, the ropes holding his family captive disintegrated.

His family sat in silence, staring at him. The cape was slung over his shoulder scorched in many places, and the Fenton Bazooka still hung over his shoulder.

All they could see were flashes through the smoke, but when it was all clear, the ghosts were gone and Danny was fine. He looked a little nervous.

He threw the Fenton Bazooka to his Mom, who caught it. He silently emptied the Thermos back into the Ghost Zone. He watched the swirling green of the portal, and then closed the doors.

"Hey, can I get a new sheet for tonight?" He turned in time to watch his mom drop to the floor, having fainted.

Unbeknownst to those around her, her last thoughts were _The Bazooka is cold._

Danny just stood there, nervously scratching the back of his neck, while being stared at by his Dad and sister.

Well, the plus side was that he was probably off the hook about coming home late.

"You're still grounded." Jack said frowning, which quickly turned into a grin. Now he was probably going to be treated as a sidekick...

"Damn."

"Now we can all go to our College Reunion like a real, ghost fighting family!"

"We're going to a what now?"

* * *

><p>"So when are you going to be back?"<p>

"A couple of days. Hopefully a week at most. I can't leave this town for longer."

"Sure you can. What I still can't believe is that your parents took that so easily."

"I've been banned from ghost hunting until I can prove that I can handle myself. Dad really wants me to be his sidekick, but Mom refuses. All I have to do be more cautious around them, and I'll be fine."

Sam, Tucker, Eiji and Danny stood in a tight circle as his parents loaded the RV for the road trip.

Eiji was being held carefully in Sam's hands, doing his best to remain doll-like and still join in the conversation.

"I may even leak out energy as bait and try to draw them away. You guys just have to stay away from the Hollows. Eiji, if they get hurt while I'm gone, I will have no regrets about destroying your Soul Pill." He glared at said monkey, who shuddered at the glare.

"I won't let them get hurt! I'll pay 100% attention and warn them!" Eiji tried to comfort him, but it wasn't easy leaving the town so vulnerable.

"Stay safe dude." Tuck slapped him on the back.

"If you get yourself killed, I'm going to hunt down your soul and kill you again." Sam threatened.

"I can't believe how crazy my life is..." Danny shook his head and laughed once as he watched his friends leave.

He sighed. Something snapped above him. Lifting a hand, a piece of heavy equipment fell from the roof of the RV.

He sighed again. Looks like he would have to retie the knots...

* * *

><p>Danny rolled the window down, and the air stung his face as they traveled down the highway. With the help of the updated Fenton GPS, they had only gotten lost twice so far. A new record for the Fenton GPS line.<p>

He pulled out a Fenton Phone, and stuck it in his ear, placing the other one on his lap.

He faked a yawn, and snuggled down for 'nap'. In a flash of invisible light, his body phased out from the seat belt and he landed, albeit squeezed. No one noticed. He grinned, and grabbed the other Fenton Phone, and jumped out the window. He landed on a platform, which he quickly moved to avoid being splattered by a oncoming truck. He placed the Fenton Phone into his ear, and jumped higher into the air. Deciding to burn off some energy, he started running above the cars. Using a form of Flash Step, he was easily able to keep up with the cars below. And by using the Fenton Phone, he could listen in on everything his family said while he was 'asleep'. Man it was awesome being him sometimes. He continued this high speed running, and enjoyed the wind in his hair and the freedom of not being cooped up in the car. He stumbled once, and decided it was time for a rest. Running faster than the car, he jumped.

He stopped just above the concrete, and the RV sped right by. Grasping onto the side, he pulled himself into the car, and landed harshly into his body. He sputtered 'awake', still dizzy from the speed and his heart racing. He sat back down his seat, and relaxed, breathing deeply to slow his heart.

"How much longer?"

"Oh, another 5 hours."

He groaned.

"So who's hosting this party? Is it at a hotel?" He asked, wanting something to relieve his boredom, and learn a little more about this party.

**You could always fight with me.**

_Maybe later. Radar still clear?_

**You can sense them as well as I can.**

_You have less to be distracted by._

"Our college buddy Vlad Masters!" His father cheered.

"Vlad has graciously offered to use his house for the reunion this year, which the planners accepted."

"Wait. You mean THE Vlad Masters?The Vlad who was named Affluence Magazine's "Billionaire of the Year?" Jazz said, looking up from her surprisingly not psychology book.

"That's the guy. In college he was my best friend. We were very popular guys. Roommates, lab partners, we did everything together! Until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vlad's eyes. While working on the prototype for the Fenton Portal, it exploded. He was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto-acne. It devastated him, and killed his social life. We haven't spoken since that day. But the good news is I think after all these years he's finally forgiven me!"

Danny had a horrible feeling about that last sentence. A premonition if you will. And he had a feeling that it would ruin this vacation.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived in sight of the house. Ok, a huge house...Who am I kidding? It's a big ass green and gold stone castle, with towers and all. The flags waved high above them, showing off the green and gold colors.<p>

A spiffy dressed man stood on the steps. His gray hair was pulled back into a pony tail, his gray goatee perfectly trimmed and his black suit was perfect. A monocle and a top hat would have completed the look.

Whiteness filled his vision. He saw the energies of his family, a ghost roaming the castle, but the strangest part was of the man.

Pink ghost energy floated around him, meaning that a powerful ghost resided inside. The ghost wasn't even trying to hide his presence!

Well, he would deal with that soon enough. He reigned in his energy more. Not completely, but enough to fool the ghost. He had dealt with ghosts overshadowing people before. His Zanpakutō wouldn't harm the person, but was perfect for expelling the ghost. It was still a sharp-as-hell sword for any non-overshadowed person. The ghost couldn't replicate the personality, or know more personal stuff about the person. So with any luck his parents would figure it out and recsue the man inside before dinner.

The RV parked, and the family quickly jumped out.

"Jack. And Maddie! You've never looked lovelier, my dear. Please, please, come in. You can get the luggage later." He practically pushed them inside. Danny quick moved away form the ghost, who promptly slammed the door in Jack's face.

_Okay. That was weird._

**I'm getting a really strange and bad feeling about this ghost. **

_I'm agreeing with you._

He heard his father on the other side calling to be let in.

He focused his attention on the entrance room, which consisted of rows of museum type football items.

"What's with all the green and gold? You're a billionaire! Surely you could afford an interior designer." Jazz said, completely missing the specific color choices and football items.

"Football helmets, jerseys, cheeseheads; he's a Packers fanatic, Jazz." He glared at the man. It was totally easy to figure out.

"Oh, "fanatic" is such a negative word. But, yes." Vlad grinned at him. Good, the ghost was totally oblivious.

"In what year did the Packers play in their first Hall of Fame Game?" He quizzed the ghost.

"1969. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

_Damn, he's good._

"I don't understand. You have billions of dollars. Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" Jazz asked.

Vlad huffed. "Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me! One of **two **things my wealth has not as of yet, been able to acquire." He smiled at Maddie, which meant one thing in his book.

_Okay. Now he's hitting on Mom. But I didn't know a ghost could have crushes. And why does Mom not notice? Is this ghost really good at pretending to be Vlad?_

"I'd-uh...better let Jack in." His mom finally said, turning away from the creepy grin that Vlad was giving her.

Jack barged in, and slapped the ghost on the back. Surely his father would notice the man acting different?

"Hah! I see you've still got the old moves." Jack grinned, being the typical go-happy person that he was.

"I never HAD any "old moves"! All those years in the hospital robbed me of that!" The outburst quieted the room. Vlad shook his shoulders, and straightened his tie.

"Yes...Well, it gave me time to chart out a course for my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that helped to make me very wealthy, very quickly. And it never would've happened without you, Jack."

The atmosphere changed. Instead of the friendly feelings that greeted them, the only thing now was coldness and irritation.

"Uh, yeah...Maybe we should go?" Maddie said, apparently picking up on those feelings.

"No-no, you should stay with me! That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle. Previously home to the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King. Just so I could, reconnect, with you, Jack. I insist you stay."

_So that's the ghost that's roaming the halls._

**There's more below us.**

He looked down at his feet, and did feel the pulsating energies of the ghosts. 3 or 4. He would deal with them later as well.

"Well, I dunno. We do have a really cool RV..." Jack said, looking over the pros and cons mentally.

"Let'sstayhere!" Jazz faked a sneeze. She was tired of sharing the floor of the RV with her family.

"You know, Jack, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls..."

"I'll get the bags!" Jack ran out towards the RV.

"Yeah! I want to ask Vlad something, so why don't you guys go unload!" Danny pushed his family outside, and closed the door.

"Is there somewhere we could talk privately?" He asked, a little more annoyed then he wanted.

"Where do you suggest?" Vlad asked, curious.

"Like a quiet basement. Or a empty backyard." He smirked.

"As you wish. Follow me."

They silently walked through the halls, and eventually arrived outside on the other side of the castle. Away from his family.

"Alright. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"And what way would that be?" The ghost asked.

"Oh come on now. You don't need to be coy with me. You're letting your ghost energy leak out like crazy. I spotted you from a mile away. Why don't you leave Mr. Master's body, and we can duke this out now. Because there's no way I'm letting a ghost hit on my Mom."

"You think I'm a ghost overshadowing? You think I'm being overshadowed? I am slightly amazed at how you knew I was a ghost, but I'm not being overshadowed as you think. But I am curious to know how you plan on defeating me."

_So, does that mean the easy or hard way?_

**He didn't leave the body...**

"So. The hard way?" Danny sighed. "Alright. If you insist..." He said, grinning as his eyes glowed a ghostly green.


	21. Bitter Reunions Part 2

**Alright guys. Here is one of my new favorite authors.**

**Check him out if you like good werewolf stories, taking place in the Bleach universe. They are rated M, but apparently good werewolf stories have to be.**

**Fanfiction . net /u/2520779/**

**And his other account...**

**/u/1405170/**

**And I want everyone who reads this to do a favor for me.**

**Tell ONE person you know about this story (or more). A friend who likes Bleach or Danny Phantom, a Fanfiction writer, or even a random person on the street. (Those who do, WOW. You guys are COOL.)**

**Doesn't matter! If you like a story, then you should share it. Why do you want to keep a cool story a secret?**

**My Anime Review is at the end today.**

* * *

><p>A well timed kick sent Vlad flying backwards, and he was slightly amazed at the speed that it came. The boy was gone from sight, and he finally slowed himself down. He wanted to learn more about him.<p>

The eyes...That was the sign of another Halfa, which in his current state of being the only one, he would gladly accept another Halfa. The fact that it was Jack's young and impressionable son only made it more worthwhile. If his assumption was true, he would have to move quickly, and convince him that he was not a threat.

Since he could change his eye color on command, he at least had some control over his powers.

He didn't pay much attention to Daniel growing up. He was quiet, and not very active. He was unusual, in the fact that he saw things. Things that other people didn't.

Vlad had seen a thing or two that he couldn't explain, even with his knowledge about everything ghost. (The strangest part was that no other person had seen it, and this was on a busy Amity Park street in daylight.)

Vlad also has heard when Daniel was sent to the asylum, and he also heard when it burned down. He had taken the chance to rebuild it, albeit better then before.

Life was not fair, and when you drew the short straw, it could destroy what little you had. You could say the accident was an example of this. He could have become a hobbit, or he could have used his new powers for something better.

Better for him, anyway.

It was a very harsh fact that not many people could accept. If you could, your life would be that much easier.

Something flashed above him, and he jumped backwards as something metal came down where he was.

A second slower and he would have been in two pieces.

"Leave his body so I can fight you!" The voice landed, standing in front of him with the sword pointed at him.

His hair was white, and the eyes were a now familiar glowing green. A black robe with white accents went down to his ankles, which hung loosely on his skinny frame, and held in place by a white rope belt. Underneath a full-length black jumpsuit peaked out. The white boots matched the white fingerless gloves which gripped the sword. The white glow that he gave off looked more like a ghost then a human.

"Ahhh. You must be Phantom." Considering the rumors, this was a strange sight. He looked remarkably like Daniel. Much like a Halfa would in ghost form. The white glow and green eyes suggested it to be true.

But this was Phantom. Phantom was not a Ghost. He was a Reaper.

He mentally growled. Finding out information on Reapers was one of the hardest things he had ever done. If they were a secret race living in a parallel world, they did a damn good job of hiding it.

The only useful thing he found (other than they fought with strange swords and followed mostly Japanese customs) that was that they were unable to fight Ghosts.

And yet Phantom could do just that. He had appeared a little over 6 months ago, with no announcement. No special event, like unusual activity, other then the power outage caused by the Fentons which happened a lot.

Over the next week, the number of ghosts plummeted almost to nothing. Even now ghosts refused to enter the town.

"Damn right I am. Now don't make this be an unfair fight. What are you planning to do with Vlad's body? Don't make me slice you before I get answers!"

Impatient. Typical of a teenager. Or at least a teenage form.

This made Vlad chuckle. "What makes you think I am being overshadowed?"

Phantom paused, and looked confused. "You have to be. I can sense your ghost energy leaking from you like a spigot. Reigning it in might work better for you in the long run. I can sense you from a mile away, and so can everything else."

Sensing ghost energy? Sure, he could sense ghosts, but the energy? Was that a Reaper ablity?

"Have you ever heard of a Halfa?" He asked, curious. He knew the boy had talked with enough ghosts to at least hear of him.

"No." He said sternly, still standing in a battle stance with the sword held high. It was a unusual sword.

Black blades were uncommon, and the design looked like a Japanese design of some sort to his inexperienced eye.

"An idiot decided it would mean Half Human, Half Ghost. I still hunt for him to this day."

"Half ghost, half human?" That's the stupidest thing...Yes I understand...Now you're making me look like a idiot...Not now!"

He appeared to be having a conversation with himself. Maybe he should have stayed in the hospital...

"Show me." He commanded finally, needing some form of proof. Deciding the best way to earn Phantom's trust, and information, was to oblige him.

While looking quite bored (it was a gift), he transformed. Phantom stared as the rings transformed him. As they finished, he stepped backwards, still in a pose. He obviously had fought a lot for his apparent age.

"Come now, Phantom. I am a businessman. And what I want is information. I suggest a trade. Of information. I ask questions, if you answer mine and vice-versa."

"And I want a truce not to kill each other until after the vacation is over. The truce can be extended, but not shortened. I protect you from the big baddies that show up, and you keep your lackeys away from me and the Fentons."

And he knew his way around politics as well.

"Agreed."

"Now change back. You look like fucking Dracula and its freaking _her_ out.."

The emphasis on _her_ was strange, but he changed back, feeling quite in danger. He glared at the sword, and Phantom rolled his eyes in response.

Phantom sheathed the sword, but remained a good distance away.

"For each question you answer, I'll answer. But I withhold the right to hold some information." Phantom added.

"As do I. I'll go first. Explain how you became a ghost."

"A Halfa. Not a full ghost. The Portal accident that I'm sure you already know about gave me ecto-acne, a ghost disease with no cure, which bonded ectoplasm to my DNA. I call my ghost half, Plasmius, if you have heard of me."

"Nope." Phantom smirked. Vlad sighed. He was a very cocky brat.

"My turn. What relation do you and Danny have?" Vlad smirked this time, eager to learn what in common they had.

Phantom scowled, trying to decide if it could be used against him.

"There's a long backstory, but a freak accident with Jack's completed portal granted me Shingami powers, and I gave myself the task of defending the town from Hollows and Ghosts. Because of how I got my powers, I am also the only Shinigami who can fight ghosts."

"But how are you and Danny related?"

"None of your business." He growled.

"And yet the portal gave us both powers, yet different powers. You use a sword, while I became half ghost. Interesting..."

"Enough with the weird science stuff. I had enough trouble when I failed that class. What I really want to know is why are you are hitting on Danny's Mom?" Vlad snorted.

"The Ecto-acne ruined my life, and such your wonderful mother fell in love with Jack, while I spent years in the hospital. She is very faithful to him, unfortunately."

A moment went by, while Phantom was obviously filling in the blanks. "So. You hate Jack. And considering that the Ghost Vultures are currently in your basement, you must hate him enough to want to kill him. And...if I take a wild guess, you used your powers to grow rich in hopes of increasing your chances with his Mom."

"Surprisingly correct."

"Well you know it won't work. I can see it in your eyes."

Vlad remained silent, as he had no answer for that.

"What are the extent of your powers? I told you the extent of mine." He reminded.

"Ghost/Energy Sensing, a sword which only grows more powerful and learn new attacks when I learn its name, a crazy person who is the human/soul form of said sword and Flash Steps."

"A sword...With a name and a human form." Phantom nodded, which proved that he did hear that correctly. "Interesting..."

"She's saved my ass more times then I care to count. I don't think you would last a second, considering I have yet to beat her in battle, and I go easy on ghosts."

Vlad quickly added this knowledge to his To Study Later file. He would learn more, and then send Skulker out to find more about Phantom.

"Do you send ghosts into my town?"

"Yes."

"Why."

"That's another question." He sang, throughly enjoying the look of anger on Phantom's face.

"Fine."

"What are the Hollows that you spoke of eariler? Are they the same big baddies?"

Phantom sighed. "Uh, long story short, every person has a Soul, which is chained to the body by a chain. If/when the chain breaks, you're dead. If you stay too long in on this side after that happens, then you turn into a black demon with a bone mask and a hole in your chest who eats people. Its a Reaper's duty to purify these souls with my Zanpakutō, and release them from their sins. And no, Ghosts can not affect Hollows. Most of the time they get eaten. I don't think Hollows like the taste of ghost, but I've seen a few stupid ones get eaten."

Souls? Monsters? Zanpak-whatevers? This world just got a little more complicated.

"What the side effects of having your powers?" Phantom asked, shifting back and forth on his feet.

"None. I'm stronger and faster than humans and ghosts. I'm the best of both worlds, you may say. I also know my aging has slowed down considerably." He also had ghosts to use to his advantage, and satisfy every heart's desire.

Except two, of course.

"What are the side affects of your powers?" Vlad said, tilting his head ever so slightly. Phantom's face fell, and looked almost like he was going to ignore the question.

"In order for me to gain these powers, I had to sacrifice something. It is the same reason why normal people don't have these powers."

He paused, looking even more depressed.

"In order to become a Shinigami, you must die. Your chain must have been shattered from your body, and you must pass over. Lucky for me, I was probably going to die anyway when I was thrown into the Portal and hit the damn ON button. But I did skip the passing over step. But then again I've always been a hipster." He smiled, trying to ease the awkwardness of the silence which fell.

"But I can't imagine life without them. I can finally kick the ass of the monsters who plagued me for my entire life. And I enjoy it."

"So who were you before you died?"

"No one."

Even though he refused to admit it, it was obvious that Daniel Fenton and Phantom were related. He had only seen Daniel for a short time, but even he could see the same facial expressions, hair type, and general shape. Although Phantom was much more muscular.

Were they somehow spilt when the Portal was activated? Was he a clone or something along those lines? Or were they the same person? Why did Daniel's eyes glow before? Did Phantom share a body with him?

That was a oddly disturbing mental picture, and such he discarded that idea. Daniel obviously would be unhappy with a body-sharer.

"I have one more question."

"Go ahead. I'm out of questions." Phantom replied, glancing around.

"Why don't normal people see Hollows?" Vlad asked his final and well thought out questions.

"People with low energy can't see things with higher energy, like Hollows and Souls. Ghosts are made of ectoplasm, and such can be seen by everyone. You have a lot of Reaistu, the real name of said energy, and such you can see them. You probably didn't see them before the accident, while Danny has seen them the entire time."

They stood in silence, one glaring one staring, at each other.

They both nodded, signifying the end of the conversation.

Vlad started towards the house. He could hear the rest of the Fentons yelling/looking for them. Jack was the loudest of all, and even from here he heard something break. Jack had probably found the Valuable Vase room...He stopped next to Phantom, facing opposite directions.

Danny remained still. "The truce still holds for this vacation. I still don't trust you, and if you do anything out of line, I'll have you beaten and locked in my Thermos with Boxy and thrown into space."

The ice in his voice sent shivers down his spin, and the temperature dropped around them. He had yet to encounter a ghost equal, much less higher in power then him. But Phantom had the power.

He turned to look at Phantom, but he was gone.

He steadied himself, straightened his tie, and treaded back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"Are you really going to spend all night hiding out in here?"<p>

"Shh! I can't hear!" Jazz quieted him, and looked towards the large TV that was playing football clips. Danny almost stayed with her, but he didn't want to trust Dad alone with Vlad. The man did try to kill him just a couple of days ago.

He knew that Vlad didn't know how close that he and Phantom were, but Vlad was smart enough to probably figure it out. He had only delayed the inevitable.

His head was still spinning from the knowledge he gained. A person who was half ghost, half human? That defied a lot of things. Like life and physics.

**Speak for yourself.**

_I know I know. But it's still weird. _

Danny left the dark room where two or three other people sat in silence (one was snoring). He adjusted his tie, and headed towards the party, hungry for some snacks, hoping to ease the sickness in his gut.

_Is everything clear?_

**So far so good. **

She sounded unsure of herself, probably thinking the same he was.

The whole place felt bad. Bad to his gut. Something was going to happen tonight, either it be Ghosts or Hollows he couldn't be sure.

He had been forced into the suit, which was one of the more limiting things he had been forced to wear. He resisted the urge to break some stitches in the joints, just so he could walk. He stumbled down the hall in silence.

He pushed the door open revealing the full-blown party. Lights flashing, people with drinks, and other party stuff. He had never been one for parties. Being social was difficult for him, and large crowds tended to annoy him. A kids party or two, but that was the extent of his social life. Waiters had glasses of wine, and couples were dancing wildly. Needless to say, his first formal party was exciting.

His parents stood on the other side of the room, out of sight. Vlad and his clones were still creeping around, and his energy left a trail all over the place. This many and Vlad leaking out energy would probably attract the Hollows like crazy. He sighed. This was definitely going to be a interesting party.

He made his way over to the snack table, and filled a plate. A little farther down was a bartender, looking quite bored.

Deciding to be wild, he walked over to the bar.

"I'll have a Mai Tai on the rocks." He said, wondering if the bartender would even ask his age. The bartender nodded, and prepared the drink.

He hoped it would take the edge off. It wasn't enough to get him drunk, but enough.

The glass was placed in front of him, which he quickly downed, the lime mixing with the rum. He set the glass back down, and headed towards a quiet corner to finish his plate.

Even with Sam and Tucker, he had gone through a rebel stage like everyone else did, at an earlier age. He didn't bother with the whole getup, but he had access to various drugs, smokes, and alcohol. After his suppliers were arrested from a 'anonymous tip', he never bothered with it. But tonight was special.

His gut settled down, but the feeling still remained.

He wandered around the room after finishing his plate, while managing to avoid his parents.

He leaned against the wall in the darkest part of the well-lit room. Coughing into his hands, he was able to hide his Ghost Sense from those who may have been watching.

"Bored, are we Phantom? I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind you dancing with them."

"What's up Vlad-Clone? Bored with the party already? Already letting the prey know you are on to him early? Is that the smart thing to do?" He dropped his head, using the shadows to hide his conversation. His black suit worked well for this.

The clone growled. "As a matter of fact not. I'm having a particularly exciting conversation with the CFO of DALV Corp. And it was only a matter of time before I figured it out. You are Phantom, and you always have been." He could feel the ghost smirking at him, and he grit his teeth, seething.

"Vlad backwards?" He snickered, ignoring the emphasis on the accusation. The clone shifted to the other side of him, closer then before.

"I don't see you running a multi-billion dollar business. And Phantom? Fenton and Phantom are a close enough that I had no trouble seeing it."

"Hey, Phantom is a badass name. And I didn't choose it. The ghosts did. I just adopted it. Is there any other reason for bothering me?" He growled in return, lowering the temperature around him just a bit.

"I enjoy annoying you, isn't that enough?" Danny could feel the clone smiling, and it broke his last nerve.

"Stay away from my Mom." His fist glowed, and he punched the invisible clone. If he was smarter, he wouldn't have been so close in the first place. The glow dimmed, and he lowered his arm as the pink smoke dissipated, since the clone was destroyed.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Glad to be back in his own silence. Alone.

Was this how his life would play out? Would he always be standing on the edges looking in, as everyone around him lived their lives out normally?

Or, even worse, if he watched as everyone around him grew older, and eventually die while he remained unchanged.

It was a unsettling concept. He was too young to die, and yet he made the choice.

He swallowed, and realized the party was affecting him too much. Too much noise, too much...people. The jacket was hot, and he was feeling sick. Maybe he shouldn't have had that drink.

He stuck his hand in his pockets, and headed towards the door, shaking those thoughts from his head. He would not get distracted about his history. It was the choice he got, and he would damn well use it the best he could.

But was it his only choice? If he had done something different, would he have been...normal. Or, more normal? If he had pretended Souls and Hollows were part of his imagination earlier, then he might be on the football team and a A student.

He chuckled to himself. Even if he was different, he still wouldn't be friends with Dash.

"Danny! Come pogo with us!" His Mom called, and Danny stopped. She had seen him. She walked up next to him, wearing something that should have stayed in the 80s. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She gently gripped onto his arm, and smiled at him.

"I need some air." He brushed her off, and headed for the door. He turned down hall after hall, eventually getting lost. He finally stopped, and leaned against the wall, feeling immensely better.

He didn't care. It was away from the party. The loud music, and people were reducing his ability to think, much less scan for Hollows.

He sighed.

His ghost sense went off, and he was almost relieved. With a thought, ectoplasm filled his blood and the sickness receded.

**That's because it neutralized all the alcohol. **

_So what does that mean?_

**It means you can't get drunk.**

_I'm not sure if that's a curse or a blessing._

**Probably both.**

He withdrew from the mental conversation, having felt the weak energy. Thankfully, it wasn't the Box Ghost. A green-skinned short and plump ghost wearing a cheese hat/crown and an ice cream patterned robe phased up through the floor, and floated in front of him.

"I'm going to take a guess and say you're the Dairy King."

"Ohh, you're a smart one, Reaper. What brings you to my wonderful castle today?"

"A party. Me and Plasmius are trying not to kill each other. I think. I can't be sure with him. He could be trying do something crazy, like ask me to join his crazy money obsessed empire."

"Ahh politics. I never had to deal with much of that, don't yah know." The ghost winked.

"I have to deal with it a lot. Why do you stay here? Is there something holding you here? I could help you with that."

"Nothing of the sort laddie, but thanks for the offer. This was my castle, don't ya know. I'm rather fond of it, don't yah know."

"Yeah, I know." He leaned his head against the wall, having deciding the King was no threat.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Can't you feel it? The air is charged with energy. Bad energy.""

"I can feel it as well. I have a feeling it will be safer in the Ghost Zone, don't yah know."

"Vlad has a Portal too?"

"Of course! How do you think all his ghosts come through?" Seeing that this was true, he nodded.

"Try the Gouda! Its dairy fresh!" He said, before phasing through the ground once more.

**I've never felt this many before.**

The whole building began to shake, and he quickly jumped to his feet. A lone Hollow howled.

Hollow energy surrounded the entire building. 10, 20, 30, and more! He lost count of them all.

Screams reached him from the main room, his family's loudest of all.

* * *

><p><strong>This week is Darker Than Black.<strong>

Stats from myanimelist .net

**Episodes: 25**

**Status: Finished Airing**

**Rating: R - 17+ (violence & profanity)**

**Score: 8.41**

* * *

><p><strong>It stars the anti-hero Hei, a badass trenchcoat wearing assassin badass (yes he gets it twice) and his partners in-crime for a secret organization. And Li, his shy college student alter-ego. And the police force who hunt him and his cohorts down. The plot revolves around Hell's Gate, a strange place that appeared on the same night that all the stars vanished.<strong>

**Hei's most often compared to as Chinese Electric Batman. If that's not cool, I don't know what is.**

**From this Gate, Contractors were made. People with special abilities (fire, wind, body switching, gravity modifying, time travel, ice) who are rational and logical due to the lack of emotions. They are also the perfect killing machines for opposing nations. The name comes from the fact that every time they use these powers, they must pay something or die. Either eating flowers, smoking, breaking fingers and more.**

**Its bloody (not too gory or horror), dark, and thrilling. Fans of badass main characters, super-powers, mystery, assassins, or everything supernatural will enjoy the hell out of the two seasons. Just be sure to watch the OVAs in between season 1 and 2.**

**Subbed on Youtube by Funimation and website, Netflix, and I've heard on Hulu.**

**The animation is good, the characters are awesome, but the music makes it. I'm surprised Total Eclipse isn't one of the top battle music themes (I mean Number One badass).**

**Overall, I give it a 8/10. Its not for everyone, but those who enjoy it will love it till the end. **


	22. Instincts Are Only That

**LOL. Our car's clock is kinda toast. So much in fact, that its rare to see numbers at all. Yesterday, while we were driving, it took us 1 hour to get to the beach. It actually took us twenty minutes. The clock went so fast, that one minute took 20 real seconds! Every real minute, we went 3 minutes. It was a strange way to time travel, that's for sure.**

**I just read Fairy Tail 285, and HOLY COW ERZA IS BADASS.**

**LOL. Mangahere .****com/ manga/trigun/v01/c004/22. html**

** The 2nd panel is hilarious. Like hell if we know what that means! XD Man, they love making me laugh in Trigun...**

**I finished season 1 of Darker Than Black, and HOLY COW. I must watch it again. I'm big on psychological stuff, and Hei's personality issues are really interesting. Is he Li? Is he the BK201? Or is he..._Hei_? *Dramatic flair***

**I'm not sure I want to watch Season 2. It sucked, and I don't want to ruin DTB for me, but I want to watch MORE. So I'll probably watch it anyway. XD**

**I do have to say, I think Hei's fighting style will probably affect Danny's. LOL. And possibly his personality as well. I'm rambling again...**

**I'm not sure if it's because of the practice, the fight animes, or my first MA-rated and assassin themed anime, but my fight scene skills have improved a lot! (IMO, of course)**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG.**

**Toonami is playing FMAB at 1:30. Now I can finally watch the last 10 episodes! *squeal!***

**I'm really getting desperate now. I'm trying animes that feature rocket roller skates. -.-'**

**But Cowboy Bebop is as good as people say, and Baccano! Has me more confused than anything...It's also weird to hear like 20 people that I recognize from other animes (most have 3 or more major parts) trying to have a gangster accent. XD**

**I'll have a review up when I've watched enough to give one.**

* * *

><p>"Damn damn damn damn damn..." He cursed wildly as he ran, literally bouncing off walls as he ran. His body was safely tucked in a sturdy closest, and he was regretting getting so far from the party. Even with his radar, he had no idea on how to get back to the party without breaking walls. He had a sneaking suspicion that he would probably break a few walls today anyway, but it at least wouldn't be his direct fault. Another howl reached his ears, and by his calculations that meant over 50 Hollows had found this place, and were hungry.<p>

He turned down another corner, finally feeling back on track, as the hallway seemed familiar. He skidded to a stop, and reversed. That door looked remarkably familiar, and the sound echoed from inside. With a leap, he kicked open the door, ignoring the surprised screams from the nearby ladies.

A piece of the wall had come 'loose', which revealed the outside darkness. Everyone was standing on the other side of the room, unsure of what to do, nor of the cause. A Hollow must have crashed into it, and knocked the hole.

Vlad stood nearest the hole, looking quite puzzled. With a Flash Step, he appeared next to Vlad, who jumped at his appearance.

"Daniel, I advise you don't do that again." Vlad growled, his eyes returning to their normal blue with a few blinks.

"Do you know how much it will cost to fix this hole?" Vlad asked, quite angered, while looking at Danny.

"Vlad, if you want everyone to live, get everyone out. Now." Danny replied/commanded.

"I understand that one of your monsters..." Danny cut him off.

"There's not one, Vlad. There's 50 outside waiting to pounce. _50 hungry soulless monsters who don't give a damn who they eat. _I suggest that you and everyone else go out the front while I distract them,or else this party will turn into a mass murder." He grabbed onto Vlad's shirt, and pulled him down to his eye level. "Yell fire, bomb, or dangerous unicorns I don't care. Just fucking get everyone out." He glared at Vlad, unaware that he was releasing energy, so much in fact that Vlad couldn't breathe. Seeing the man struggle, he roughly released him.

"Now that was uncalled for..." Vlad froze, as the point of the sword was placed dangerous close to his neck.

"I'm the only person here who can defeat them. Its my job, and I'll do what I have to do to protect them. If that means you have to listen to me, you can do it willingly or I'll force you." Green freezing energy swirled around him, causing Vlad to take a step back.

Vlad sighed. Seeing there was no arguing with the teenager, he straightened his tie. Another howl echoed. They were closer now. Close enough to pounce.

"But you still can't possibly take on 50..." He began to argue. Danny lowered the sword, and turned towards the giant hole in the castle, the wind picking up.

"Just stand back and watch the professional, Vlad. Things are going to get messy." Running towards the hole, he jumped off the ground, and continued to run on air. At the last second, he vanished.

"Alright everyone, if we could all file out single file out the front door, towards the parking lot. Can someone call the fire department?" He would do his 'job' as requested. He did make a truce after all...

Danny appeared high above the house, scanning for sight or sound. The Hollows were hiding in the other dimension they called home, as though waiting for something. He couldn't fight them if they stayed inside. But he waited, until he made sure that everyone inside the castle was out.

He felt Vlad change forms with a burst of energy and the number of people inside the castle dropped to zero.

"Death to Phantom!"  
>"Kill him!"<br>"Let us feast on his body!"  
>"He shall never harm our comrades again!"<br>"Enjoy the feast that he shall provide us!"  
>"Kill him!"<br>"He doesn't deserve to live!"

These and other various death threats floated around him, obviously from the Hollows who were still tucked safely away in the other dimension.

"It's good to know I'm popular!" He yelled, moving into a battle stance. "Come on now, laddies. Show Daddy what you've got!" He faked a Irish accent, as he dance back and forth between the sources of the voices, keeping one if the sources in sight as all times.

Surprisingly, the Hollows remained out of sight, but not sound. They continued to threaten him, but refused to make a move. Thankfully, the number of Hollows wasn't growing.

They continued the bantering, with Danny throwing back insults that seemed to have no affect, while they proceeded to throw them back.

"Come on! Are we going to stand here all night?" He finally said in exasperation. The Hollows had no interest in the people, just him. He could deal with that.

_Why do I always seem to get into these kind of things?  
><em>

**Life of a Reaper. How else would you get entertainment around here?**

"ATTACK!"

Black portals opened everywhere around him. Hollow after Hollow appeared, each different then the one before. Animals, things, one that, strangely enough, looked like a teapot, and other shapes. The portals closed, and he was surrounded by 50 hungry Hollows.

_Hungry Hungry Hollows. I can see it now..._

**Concentrate Baka!**

He paused, as the Hollows stared at him.

"Let's hit it!" The Hollows howled, and charged. Spines, tentacles, goop, and other random missiles flew at him, in which he hardened his Reaistu on instinct. Flash stepping, he sliced through the Hollows. He sliced through the mask, bounce, then slice through another one, each time taking out a Mask, or other debilitating piece. Considering he still didn't have any kick-ass long distance attacks, or any attacks at all, he would have to do it the hard way.

Moving quickly, he was able to avoid most of the attacks. Some tried to grab him, some tried to hit him, and some failed at all three. One jumped at him, but it was sent careening downwards towards the house. That Hollow managed to destroy a tiny portion of the castle. Which was a feat in itself considering how big the damn thing was.

"You're supposed to be protecting, not destroying my house!" Leaning sideways, he avoided the next attack, which flew towards the angry floating voice. He heard Vlad curse, and move farther away from the field.

"Sorry!" He yelled back sarcastically. Leaping off his invisible platform, he destroyed 3 more in one attack.

He landed on top of a rather slow Hollow, one that had yet to actually attack him. He stumbled once, barely managing to stay on top of the flat head. The Hollow hadn't even realized he was there.

Two Hollows jumped towards him, and they collided in a heap, and all three were purified.

"Are you going to be a show off, or are you going to actually finish them off tonight?" Vlad's voice reached him, even though he was farther away.

"You know. I've found even though Hollows don't like to eat Ghosts, that doesn't stop them from trying." He said, before Flash Stepping out-of-the-way of an attack. A Hollow, having felt Vlad, switched from Danny to Vlad. Vlad didn't even notice it coming. Seconds before it was close enough to take a bite, it dissipated. Danny stood in front of Vlad, looking quite badass with his robes flapping in the wind.

Danny growled at the stupidity and cockiness of Vlad.

He appeared behind and grabbed onto the invisible Vlad, and Flash Stepped. Vlad felt quite sick as the landscape moved so fast. It slowed, and he was roughly released. Looking up, he estimated he was about 500 feet from the battle. Vlad was still quite shaken up by that mode of transportation, and swore to not allow it to happen again. Danny glared at him, just asking him to say something. Vlad remained silent, and Danny vanished once more.

He was still quite amazed by the sheer power and ability of Danny/Phantom. He defeated them like nothing, and wasn't at all surprised at the number. He handled them with grace, cockiness, and ease.

He shakily straightened himself, and turned back towards the battlefield.

Something caught his eye. A red light glowed brightly, even from his vantage point. Then more red lights. They doubled in size and strength. Was it some kind of Hollow attack?

A wave of pressure passed over him, and vanished as quickly as it came.

The lights exploded, with the force of a bomb. He shielded his eyes from the brightness. A shockwave flew over the forest, disturbing the quiet of the forest.

Smoke started to rise from his castle, and he realized it was on fire. There was no way Daniel could have survived that, even without the fire.

Right?

He flew towards the castle as fast as he could. He could see the Hollows fleeing already. They numbered at about 10 now, the other 40 obviously 'purified.'

He landed in the smoking remains of his castle, and the bill of damage racking up in his mind already.

"Phantom?" He yelled, hoping that he could at least unbury the body.

There was no sight of him. He was surprised at how much damage his castle had taken. Almost nothing was standing. His foot squished beneath him, and he picked up a burnt remains of something, which was probably a football.

"Butter biscuits! This will take years to replace my collection!" He threw it down in disgust, turning around to survey the damage more.

Something shifted in the rubble behind him, in what used to be the guest part of the castle.

Someone coughed, and he floated over to the sound. A large piece of rock was pushed over, revealing Phantom, who coughed some more. From the position of his body, Vlad assumed he was protecting something.

"What happened to the Hollows?" He looked up at Vlad and asked, glancing around while still gripping his sword.

"That's the first thing you ask? My whole castle has been destroyed, you were almost killed, and that's all you have to say?" Vlad answered, quite annoyed.

The boy smirked, and stood up, revealing the undamaged empty body of Danny below.

"There was no way I could have saved the castle, and I already knew that when they showed up. Things tend to get blown up around me. But there was no way I was letting my body get damaged."

"I'll just build another one." Vlad sighed, slightly disturbed at watching Daniel drag himself out of the rubble.

"Has anyone seen Danny?" Both of the partial-humans heard the cry of the anxious mother. Danny lifted the body, and with a green glow they merged. Danny shook out his arms, and cracked his neck, getting the blood flowing away.

He dusted the dust off the tuxedo, and removed his tie. He leaned over towards Vlad.

"You're still in Ghost form."

Vlad finished the transformation as second before the Fenton family came into sight, as well as some braver (or stupider, depending on your point of view) party goers. Danny stamped on a piece of still burning wood, killing the fire.

"Oh my god!"

"What happened?"

"Call the police! Call the bomb squad! Call the firefighters!"

"Call the newspapers!"

"Call the FBI!" Both of the slightly annoyed males sighed. Humans.

"Danny!" Maddie rushed through the crowd, and squeezed him tightly in a bear hug, her face still wet from crying.

"I'm fine Mom. I was in the right spot at the right time, alright?" He said, trying to comfort her.

"Indeed. I managed to unbury him from the rubble, but as you can see, he's perfectly fine."

Danny glared at Vlad, who simply smiled back.

"What happened?" Someone asked.

"Let's just be glad that everyone is safe. Shall we end the party here?" Vlad said, clapping his hands together. The crowd, seeing that the party was indeed really over, slowly moved towards the parked cars, which surprisingly survived.

(A few car alarms turned off, and flat tires replaced of course.)

The shaken-up caterers left, the surprisingly calm butler/maids agreed to call tomorrow to discuss what to do next, and Vlad sent them home.

"Well Dad, why don't you go make sure the Fenton RV survived?"

"Great idea son! I wonder if ghosts did all this damage..." He and Maddie quickly broke into scientist talk, and Jazz shook her head in defeat as she followed them, hoping to keep them from blowing something up. It happened before, and Jazz had no intentions of allowing it again.

The human Fentons left for the car, leaving the partial humans alone.

Danny groaned, and felt both his wrists for injuries, and leaned over onto his right foot.

"Sorry I crashed through your roof. I came down too hard and fast, and I think I've sprained some stuff. But give me an hour or two, I'll be good."

"An hour? That's insane, even for me!"

"Deal with it."

That silenced Vlad, at least momentarily.

"What will you do about those 10 Hollows that escaped?"

"They'll show up eventually, and I'll destroy them like I always do. They have a grudge against me, and they will be back. Probably with more." He shrugged.

"What should I do if I encounter a Hollow?" Vlad asked, feeling ridiculous for asking a teen for advice. A teenager!

"Run. There's really nothing else you or any other person can do. Nothing but a Zanpakutō or Reaistu based attacks can do against them. But I suggest you don't flaunt your powers so much if you are worried. It's like a tracking beacon. Most Hollows will ignore it, while others will want to test out your flavor."

Danny started walking towards the parked cars.

Something honked, and appeared from the darkness. The lights caught Danny in their view, and Danny jumped out-of-the-way of the fast-moving RV, cursing as he landed perfectly and safely out-of-the-way. Inside the RV, Jazz was heard cursing out her father for almost killing the youngest Fenton member. Jack rolled down the window, and was grinning way too big for any good news.

"Vladdie! I had a brilliant idea! You should stay with us until you've found a temporary house!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Danny sighed from his seat in the RV. His father had practically begged Vlad to stay with them, which Vlad finally accepted, saying that he needed to 'check out the DALV CO nearby' or some other crap. Either to spend more time with Maddie, see the lab, or stalk him like some wild animal in need of studying. Unfortunately the latter seemed more probable.<p>

But the next few days would be...difficult. He sighed, feeling quite bored. They had been on the road for two hours, and Mom had taken over while his Dad was snoring loudly in the front seat. Too loudly for anyone else to sleep.

His mild sprains healed quickly, and the left wrist would probably be healed before the morning. Vlad was silent in the seat next to him, while Jazz was sleeping behind him. He actually thought about sleeping, but he was afraid of Vlad attracting more unwanted attention.

Black energy entered his radar. A perfect chance to move around.

Vlad stared at him curiously as he pulled out the Fenton Phones, and placed one in his ear. He rolled down the window, and in a flash of light left his body and jumped out the window.

Vlad looked surprised, obviously wondering if anyone else saw it, but no one even flinched.

"That is still the strangest thing I have seen..." He said to himself, shaking his head.

Danny laughed once, glad to be free of the constricting car. The moon cast little light, but he had no trouble adjusting. The stars twinkled above him, and he savored the wind in his hair. A truck flew towards him, and with a push he was safely out of the way.

He rose higher and higher into the sky, twisting and jumping. The Hollow howled, easily standing out even in the darkness above the trees.

Running just above the trees, he flash stepped to it and leapt upwards. He destroyed it in one downward swoop, the mask fracturing and the Hollow vanishing back to where it belonged.

He flipped off a platform, and ran back towards the road, and within a few minutes the RV was back under his watchful eye. He couldn't use much more energy up, having just spent a large portion a couple hours earlier. His stomach rumbled, and he wished they stopped and got something to eat.

But he always wanted to ride on top of the RV...

* * *

><p>He landed on the concrete, and looked up at the building he called home. FENTONWORKS glowed brightly, and inside that brick building was his nice comfortable bed, calling for a few hours of sleep before daylight. The ride home was rather bumpy, and he was almost thrown off the top a couple of times. He decided to just run the rest of the way home, instead of risking being thrown off in the more constricted roads.<p>

The RV pulled up behind him, and Jazz threw open the car door before the car engine died, keys clanging in her hand. She ran by Danny (who narrowly avoided her) and she unlocked the door. He heard her run up the stairs, and slam a door behind her.

_I think she's glad to be home._

**Or she really, really, had to pee.**

His parents went to work unloading the RV, and Vlad stepped down from the RV with the 'sleeping' Danny hanging from his shoulders, and feet dragging.

"I think the boy is tired. I'll just take him to his room." Vlad volunteered, glaring at Danny. He sighed, removed the Fenton-Phone, and entered his body. He shook out his fingers and feet, and faked a yawn.

"I'm ready for bed." He said to no one in particular, seeing how it was about 2 AM.

"Its OK, sweetie. We and Vlad can handle most of the unloading." Maddie smiled at him.

On the other side of the RV, Jack was busy undoing the ropes that Danny retied.

The knot came undone, and the ropes released the cargo.

Without flinching, Danny lifted his hands, and caught the three suitcases that would have been very painful.

"Maybe I'll give you a hand." He grinned, as his Mom shook her head.

"That was quite a catch." Vlad complimented.

"I didn't see you trying to catch them." He retorted back.

"I would have." Vlad defended, glaring at him as he set the suitcases down.

"You were a second too slow, old man."

"Old man!"

* * *

><p>A burst of cold spread through his chest, waking him from sleep. In a flash he landed silently on his bed, hand rested upon the hilt. With a glance at the clock, the large blaring red numbers said 4:05 AM. He sighed. His job was never done.<p>

His ghost sense went off again, and he silently pulled open his window.

He leapt from the sill, and bounced from roof to roof, his robes billowing behind him.

He paused a few roofs away, as his ghost sense went off again.

Whiteness filled his vision. Various weak energies were located all over town, most notably Sam, Tucker, and his family. The Box Ghost was over by the shipping warehouses again, and another powerful ghost was moving full speed away from him. There was a large energy source from another warehouse, and by his guess the ghost was heading there.

And the familiar pink energy of a certain old man...

"How long will it take before you realize trailing me is impossible?" He spoke, breaking the silence without turning to face Vlad.

"Butter Biscuits." Vlad released his invisibility. This prove to Vlad, once and for all, that his invisibility was no match for Danny's senses.

"I assume you sensed it too? The powerful one that is currently flying away."

"Of course I did. The question is, what are you planning to do about it?" Vlad asked to Danny's back.

"What I always do. Now, you can either follow me, or stay behind." He vanished, leaving a disgruntled Vlad behind to follow, albeit the slower and less sickening way.

He landed on a roof opposite the building, keeping his Reaistu reigned in tightly. The ghosts were somewhere below him, and he quickly surveyed the area. It was an empty warehouse (Boxy had fled when he realized Phantom was on the way).

He leaped, landing on the roof, and rats scattered. He peeked in through the cracked glass roof, down to the ghosts. Obvious guards were obvious.

They were guarding crates of various sizes, full of something he assumed to be valuable.

_What's the plan?_

**20 Guards, medium power. The one we followed is the strongest, powerful, but nothing we can't handle. All together might be a problem. Four more guards are watching the outside, and I'm surprised no one is guarding the roof. Suggestion: Take them out one by one, and then take on the leader.**

He nodded to himself, agreeing with her assessment. He had the power, but he lacked in battle strategies. She was more than eager to help in that area.

"Oh. Are you going to battle them all?" He turned in surprise, to see Vlad smirking at him. When did he get there? His eyes widened, as he realized that the ghosts could sense Vlad, and would probably react with force.

He jumped and rolled out-of-the-way, just as ectobeams whizzed through the roof, sizzling as they went by. The ectobeams fired, and were mostly aiming at Vlad, who was swiftly dodging them with apparent ease. A few wild, and a few _very _wild, shots almost hit him.

"**Chikushou! **You've ruined my element of surprise!" He cursed at Vlad.

Vlad only stood there smirking, until a shot burned his foot and narrowly missed more vital areas, which he cursed at in response before moving away.

Danny laughed once, only to have a shot burn hair off.

"Get them!" The leader ordered below, and the ghosts stopped shooting and flew upwards towards the roof.

"All right! If its a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!" He jumped to his feet and took a fighting stance, both hands gripped tightly on the hilt. Green Reaistu swirled wildly around him, freezing the ground below him. This sudden increase in energy pushed Vlad backwards in surprise.

He focused his energy into his Zanpakutō, and the glow around both of them grew brighter. The first ghost phased up, and promptly exploded. He spun around, and sliced through another one. Jumping over one, he spun and sliced through the next one, sending ectoplasm every where, which quickly vanished.

He landed, having beaten 5 already, and grinned, looking quite animalistic. The ghosts focused on him, seeing that Vlad had yet to make a move, and jumped on him. He kicked two away, and backhanded out of the tight circle. They fired ectobeams, which he deflected 'accidentally' towards Vlad.

Dropping to his knees, he took down 3 by spinning around. The last twelve backed away hesitantly, as the Leader appeared in the midst.

"So. You're the famous Phantom. A Reaper who fights Ghosts."

"Damn right I am. You have two options. I can kill you and the rest of your men, or you can scurry back to the GZ."

The leader grinned. His tall bald figure was threatening, along with the tattoos that peaked out under the clothes. The rest of the gang looked like a mix between pirates and teenage gang members.

"Kill him." The leader said nonchalantly, and all twelve charged, piling on top of him. The leader turned away, and headed back towards the shipment, already planning to call in for more guards from the GZ. He was confident the Reaper wouldn't survive.

A explosion went off behind him. He went to turn, only to find something cold pressed against his chest.

"Next time. Don't turn your back." The voice snarled in his ear. The metal entered his chest, and the ghost exploded without another thought.

"You can hold your own against the ghosts as well as you can the Hollows. I'm impressed." Vlad reappeared on the roof, seriously impressed for once. This was the reason that Danny had survived so long. He was a force to be reckoned with.

The robes from his right shoulder down to his waist were missing, which revealed the black jumpsuit beneath. They were probably ripped off in the pile. His hair moved in the wind, looking more like flames...

Danny turned while keeping his head down, and slowly started to walk towards Vlad, dragging the tip of the sword along the ground behind him, creating small sparks.

"All's left is to kill you, ghost." The unusually cold voice said, and Danny raised his head. He glared at Vlad, and his eyes were tinted red.

"Come now, Daniel. There's no reason to joke." Vlad stammered, surprised at the strange personality change, as he took a step backwards.

"Daniel?" He asked again, hesitantly.

He remained silent. He...was serious. What happened to set this off? He had never seen Daniel act like this, even in the short time he knew him.

"You're a danger to me. Therefore, you must die." He grinned, looking more like a mass murderer then a teenager. Vlad froze. This was _not _Daniel. He knew almost nothing about Reapers, but the same reason that Daniel could fight ghosts could also be the source of this. He assumed that ectoplasm flowed though Daniel's veins, just not enough to give him basic ghost powers.

He also knew that the most basic ghost instinct resided deep within his personality, lying in wait for time to pounce and possibly destroy his human half. It wanted to kill. It enjoyed, it _savored_ killing. It wanted to injury, then torture its prey until it died. It was a very harsh instinct. He knew other ghosts did not suffer as badly from this as he did. They relied on the basic instincts they had on death. The Box Ghost due to his box-loving nature, Skulker with his hunting. They're instincts were just a strong, just in other areas. He had lived with it for 20 years, and never once fell to its call.

He was a businessman, not a murderer.

It was perfectly logical that Daniel also had this instinct, and while Vlad had 20 years to learn to control it, Daniel had it for a short 6 months. Not long enough to learn to fully control, much less use the instinct to his advantage. Its instincts saved his life more then once, and Daniel was probably relying on the instincts too much.

The only thing Vlad could do was defeat him, before Daniel had the chance to kill him or anything else. He charged up his ectobeams in response, preparing for a fight.

The boy's maniac grin fell, and he looked upwards towards the sky. He dropped the sword, and gripped onto his throat, as though he was being choked. He coughed, and flailed wildly, but nothing worked to dislodge the invisible force.

His head rolled backwards, and he dropped to the ground with a thud, his sword falling from his hands, and clattered a few feet away. His robes were repaired, and his hair normal. The glow dimmed to nothing.

A hand moved, looking for the dropped sword. It fell to the ground after a few moments of defeat.

Silence reigned once more.


	23. Good News For Almost Everyone!

**Sorry for the lack of update.**

**Sadly, this isn't an update either. I've been busy, with the TS Beryl, and exercise, and lack of sleep, and working on my cover image for this story.**

**Good news! I'll have a update up soon.**

**Better News! For those who wanted a Bleeding Hearts sequel, I'm now working on it! I saw the Avengers again, and I'll have the oneshot up soon. No set date for that, but hopefully a week or two.**

**Alert me, and/or I'll post the link on BH.**

**So for those who don't care about the above, sorry! I'll change focus back to this story soon, as soon as the above is out of my way.**


	24. Summer Update

**UPDATE:**

**Here is a little update, since I cannot update my profile due to some bug. I've been really busy this summer, with gold, and swim team, and a full curriculum as well. (Homeschooled)**

**Check myanimelist for more info on each anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleeding Hearts Can Be Healed: *Tentative Title*<strong>

**Avengers story in Bleeding Hearts universe. Sequel to Bleeding Hearts. T for...everything.**

**Tentative Summary: **

_**It's been two years since his nephew Danny Fenton vanished without a word. Tony is losing hope, and even his friends are unsure if he's even still alive. But the world continues to spin, and new villains continue to fight. Tony reveals his identity, almost dies, saves the day, and waits for a sign. A certain God steals a certain cube, and throws the Avengers together. But with the addition of one ghost, who's been busy himself, working for a certain Time Ghost. Can Tony and Danny overcome the hard feelings between them, and bring the team together in time to save the day? No Slash. Oneshot.**_

**Status: In Progress.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom Reaper:<strong>

**Status: Writer's Block has brought this baby to a halt, but my plan is simple. I am working to finish all my animes by fall (Or catch up. I've already completed all my mangas), and I'm saving Bleach for last. Hopefully watching 200 or so episodes will bring my muse back! This story will continue, and it will be an update before the end of summer.**

* * *

><p><strong>I discovered a little gem called Nurarihyon no Mago, and it's taken over my life. I currently have one story in the works regarding this, another crossover. (My name isn't for nothing, you know!) I highly suggest this anime for anyone interesting in sword fights, yokai, alternative identities, badass main characters, and everyone else. It is subbed only right now, but Viz is working to dub it. Please watch it on Hulu, as fans are trying to bring awareness about the anime, and show support for a 3rd season. The manga is also very well done, and for those who prefer manga over animewill find a good read. Many agree it's the best Shōnen <strong>**of 2011. The anime is currently finished with 50 episodes, but there are rumors about a 3rd season. Jun Fukuyama does an excellent job of voicing the main character, and I'm going to cosplay as Day!Rikuo for Megacon 2013 this March. If you are looking for something action-y, but tired of the repetitive-ness of Bleach, try this out. I suggest everyone watch the first 4 episodes before you give it up, as it takes that long for you to realize how awesome it is.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Book of Yokai: *Tentative Title*<span>**

**Natsume Yuujinchou/Nuraruhon no Mago**

_**Summary: Touko has noticed Nastume's recent depression, and has decided he needs a week vacation away from it all. And what a better place then her friend **__**Wakana Nura's house with **__**her son and normalcy for once? Things get crazy though, as Natsume realizes that the Nura clan is anything but a ordinary household. With Madara acting strange, yokai at every corner, tight-lipped members of the family, and the slippery leader of the Yokai with secrets of his own in the sakura tree, can Nastume discover the real truth of the Nura clan? **_

**Not the typical cliché (oh we're related) story. Not sure if this will take place between the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** season, or after the 2****nd****. I'm also not sure if I'll even write this, but it's an idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuritama is another of my suggested animes. Take 3 boys, an alien who wants everyone to be friends, a duck named Tapioca, summer vacation, and give them the task of saving the day.<strong>

**It's a laid back, lighthearted fishing themed anime with enough aliens to keep me coming back. It's finished with 12 episodes, and worth a look, even with my crappy summary. **


	25. Defeat The Darkness

**Surprise surprise! It's a chapter! Mak, I hope you don't mind I didn't ask for your betaing this time. I wanted it to be a surprise!**

**And I've realized I've reached 300 reviews on Bleeding Hearts! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p>A unsettling feeling overcame both of them.<p>

Sam and Tucker stood on the doorstep of FentonWorks, unsure and wary. Danny had texted them last night, letting them know the party was canceled, and they rushed over to find out exactly why the Fentons arrived home early.

Tucker bet $20 that the party was ruined by Hollows, which Sam agreed to. She was a millionaire after all, and Tucker used the chump change more then she did.

But what worried them was the strange energy. They were nowhere near as good as Danny was at sensing energy. He could wave his hand, and tell you who was there within the last hour, and regularly tracked his friends all over town, enjoying the surprise on their face. Sam was better then Tucker, but they were limited to sensing the different energies from people. Sam could tell who was going to come around the corner, while Tucker was content with keeping people from sneaking up on him. They could sometimes sense powerful Hollows, but relied mostly on Eiji for that.

The strange energy was so strongly radiating from the building, that even Tucker shuddered at it.

"It just feels so wrong." He commented, looking at Sam for her opinion.

"Its ghost, but its not. It's like...both. Which is impossible." She said, unsure if it even was impossible. "I don't think she's being overshadowed."

"What makes you think its a girl?"

"Tucker, the energy is pink."

She paused, her face scrunched up in concentration. "Hey, do you feel Danny from here?"

"Uh...no?" Strangely enough, he couldn't. Danny usually kept his energy tight, but at this close a range they should have been able to feel something from him. Either his comforting warm protectiveness, or his cold depression. But nothing? That was strange.

And strange was never good.

"What if he's not here? What if he already left?" Tucker said, trying to think of a logical reason why.

"We would have seen him, or he would have texted." She bit her lip in worry.

"Well, let's find out. Eiji? Anything we should worry about?"

A muffled noise came from the backpack, which sounded enough like 'nothing'.

With that, Tucker opened the door to greet whatever sat on the other side.

* * *

><p>"Morning Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Fenton, Jazz." Tucker said as they headed to the kitchen.<p>

The entire Fenton family was in the kitchen. Jack was slurping down food, Jazz was reading, Maddie was cooking, and Danny was...drooling? Another man sat at the table, looking quite out of place.

The teens kept the snickers to a minimum. _Pink _energy from a obvious male. That was new.

"Good morning to you too." Maddie smiled weakly at the friends, as she flipped pancakes, her white apron stained with past cooking mistakes.

The teens first focused on the man. He was well dressed, with his white hair pulled back into a pony tail, which matched his short goatee. The man looked mildly surprised, and he quickly scanned over the newcomers as well. They next focused on Danny, who was staring into space, in his hand a half eaten piece of...toast.

"Uh, Mrs. Fenton? Is Danny OK? Because he's eating toast." His friends and family knew the only thing Danny hated, other then Hollows, bullies, ghosts...Ok. Maybe not the only thing he hated.

Toast.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"**Have some toast Danny." The said bread was placed onto the 4 year old's plate. Maddie left the room to fetch the rest of the family, unaware that the bread was glowing. The adorable boy went to take a bit, only to have the bread jump up, and attack him, teeth snarling. It latched onto his hand, and almost took a finger off. (He still bore the scar from its teeth.)**

**The other pieces of slightly warm toast on the table also attacked him, leaving the now faded scars on his ears. His chair fell backwards, and the whole family rushed in, and quickly went to work subduing the wild bread. A trip to the ER for stitches (which the doctors just nodded blankly after hearing the story, and made a notes in the files about various mental issues) and IHOP for breakfast.**

**Needless to say, the psychologist had fun that week. **

**PRESENT**

* * *

><p>"Yes he is, Tucker. Its one of those days, unfortunately." Sam made her way over to Danny, and waved a hand in front of him. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, and he took another bite of toast, chewing loudly.<p>

"He's been like that ever since he woke up, unfortunately." Maddie filled them in.

"This doesn't seem like a very healthy thing." The man commented, as he picked up the next newspaper and started reading.

"I've already told you Vlad. We've done all the tests. There is nothing wrong with him psychically, or mentally. But he must be improving, because it has been a couple months since his last attack. He'll be fine tomorrow, like he always is."

Sam and Tucker knew why he hadn't had a attack. The town's protection was on his shoulders, and it was a heavy burden to bare. Last time he had a attack when he was unable to protect a building from collapsing, and killed everyone inside. That had also been the first one that he 'came out of it', and the last one since he became a Reaper.

So something had happened last night to cause this. They glanced nervously at each other, each coming to same conclusion.

"Well, while we're talking about ghosts, this is my old friend from college, Vlad Masters!" Jack blurted, stuffing more pancakes into his mouth as fast as they came from the pan.

"We weren't on the topic of ghosts, sweetie." Maddie commented, placing more pancakes on the table.

"We're always on the topic of ghosts!" Jack replied.

"I'm Tucker Foley." Tucker introduced to the man, who stared at both of them, his glare slightly unsettling.

"Sam Manson."

"Ahh yes. Manson. The creator of the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device. Made millions, correct?"

"Uh, yes." She answered, caught off guard at the knowledge. Not many people knew that...

"I thought so. I can see your grandfather's genes very prominently. And his sense of fashion as well..."

"You knew my grandfather?" Surprised, she ran through the people who could have knew her grandfather, each result coming up short.

"Indeed. He worked for me for a short period of time before he died." He folded the paper and put it back down on the table, focusing on them.

"He really helped DALV CO grow. He was the driving force in our plans to set up our recycling plants." The man smirked ever so slightly, and the teens realized who it was.

DALV CO was owned by a billionaire. Named Vlad Masters.

THE Vlad Masters.

"You mean you're THE Vlad Masters?" Tucker blurted, staring at Vlad. "And you know the Fentons?" This meant that he and Danny knew a millionaire _and _a billionaire! Damn, what luck was that?

"We went to college together, until a horrible accident left me bed stricken for years." The contempt was dripping from his voice, and they both caught the evil glance over to Jack.

"Yup. His castle was destroyed, so he's staying here with us until he finds a temporary home!" Jack finished, completely missing the glare from Vlad.

$20 exchanged hands.

"Well, we'll wait out here until Danny's done." They grinned cheesly, and left the room towards the privacy of the lab. They stomped downstairs, silent in thought.

* * *

><p>"He seems normal enough. But the energy is there, there's no mistaking that." He listened to Sam and pondered the explanations as she went to empty the semi-full Thermos. He watched Sam remove the cap and place in it the hole designed for it on the Portal. With the press of a button, it emptied the weak ghosts that they caught while Danny was gone. It beeped, and spit the Thermos back out, which Sam caught and recapped.<p>

They both stood in front of the Portal, feeling the energy held within it pulsing and vibrating with life. Tucker placed his hand on the cold metal, still amazed at the power the doors held back.

They caught Danny standing down here, hypnotized by the swirling movements of the green many times.

They had no idea exactly how long he stood there sometimes.

This invention was also the same one that stole his life away in a flash. It was hard not to hate the thing, and wish it destroyed as revenge for what it stole.

"He sounds like a nice guy." Eiji piped up, finally free from the confines of the backpack.

"Don't you watch any TV? The nice ones are always the crazed murderers!" Tucker spat back, annoyed at the whole thing. Danny probably knew everything, but he was in no condition to tell them. And they couldn't just ask Masters. That would only end bad for them.

"Tucker! Stop putting bad ideas in his head!" She scolded, withdrawing from her silent thoughts as well.

"I doubt he's being overshadowed. The Fentons would have noticed the different behaviors. They are ghost experts." She continued, after placing the Thermos back into her backpack alongside Eiji.

"They also thought Jazz was being overshadowed." Tucker reminded.

"Point taken." She agreed, and pulled out the doll fully, and zipped up the bag. She placed him in her arms, ready to alert them in a second.

"The list of what we have to go on is slim. All we can do is act normal, and wait until Danny snaps outta it, and let us know what to do."

* * *

><p>"Vlad, you don't have to do this."<p>

"Of course I do Madeline. I cannot let my closest friend's son walk to school like this. The least I can do to repay your hospitality."

"Vlad, that's very...nice of you." She said, sounding suspicious.

"Its the least I can do." He almost whined, but it did the trick.

"Alright. I'm sure San and Tucker won't mind." She relented, and went to clean up the breakfast dishes, leaving a smug Vlad.

He stepped into the living room, just as Sam and Tucker came up from the lab to meet Danny, who was staring blankly off into space on the couch. A black doll hung loosely but carefully in her arms.

"Come on, its time for school." She pulled Danny up from the couch, a backpack loosely hung from his arm.

"Indeed. If we don't leave now, we'll be late." Vlad put on his best smile. He knew little about Daniel's friends, and what if Daniel refused to say anything for fear of putting them in danger? It seemed exactly like what the cold, protective teen would do. That would only complicate things. A noble thought, but now Vlad was in a situation that he wished he knew _something _about them. He couldn't tell if they could see Souls or not, or if they knew about Daniel's other half.

"We?" The teens both asked, glancing at each other nervously.

"Of course. I'm going to walk with you to school, to ensure that Daniel arrives safely."

"Uh, that's really not necessary..." Both said, a little too eagerly.

"I'm leaving with you and that's final." He sternly said, shutting off anymore attempts. Sam growled and pulled Danny out the door. He was pulled behind her, and with a misstep banged against the wall. Danny either didn't feel it, or was really out of it, as he didn't even flinch.

Only Vlad saw the dent in the wall which remained. He sighed, and followed after them.

* * *

><p>He grumbled, loudly. These half visible people with chains had been following him and Daniel since they left the apparent safety of FentonWorks. (Scratch that. He had seen a few following Daniel around even in the house. Nowhere was safe from the Souls.)<p>

They moaned, groaned, cried and complained about everything, from shoes to dogs to lawnmowers. He had doing his best to ignore them, hoping to keep the friends from realizing he could see them. It was harder than he thought.

He saw the doll hanging from Tucker's shoulder move, and 'whisper' something in the geek's ear. Which he first thought as impossible, but then tossed the entire idea of 'impossible' out the window. Nothing was impossible now, considering the walking zombie in front of him was a Death God, and he was a ghost, and both were being stalked by dead souls.

He half expected unicorns and trolls to appear somewhere in the town.

He had also seen the nervous glances from the teens, aimed at the souls which persistently followed behind. They were excellent at ignoring them, but they probably had more training then he did.

But, seeing how expertly Sam kept Daniel from crashing into various objects (he seemed to do it a lot), he decided on one thing.

Daniel and Sam were very close. Close enough to probably know the whole story, and were possibly there when the accident happened.

(He had checked out the Fenton Portal that morning, and Jack was more than eager to tell him everything about it. Jack also had no idea about the ON button inside the Portal.)

The Souls complained louder, and circled around him, obviously done with his ignoring tactics.

"Enough! I'm tired of listening to you bicker! What will it take for you to leave me alone already? Must I blast you?"

The outburst silenced them, and he realized both of the teens were staring at him, as were the nearest people, who quickly looked away from him and walked faster.

He felt quite embarrassed at himself, and laughed silently at himself, almost feeling foolish from the stares he was receiving from the few who dared meet his eyes. They all thought he was crazy.

"Its hard huh? Imagine living with them since you've been born." Sam glared, gripping tighter on Danny's hand, the anger apparent on her face. Danny blinked once, oblivious as ever.

That sentence hit him. He had listened on the phone as Maddie ranted about Daniel's problems soon after they started. He had always written off Daniel's 'problems.' They weren't any concern of his. He didn't need to deal with trivial issues like a 4 year olds imagination. He had never seen a Soul until very recently, and even then he assumed they were different ghosts, writing them off as mere annoyances.

But now...Vlad actually regretted not doing more research on them. If he had realized that the Souls were different from Ghosts, and that no one else could see them, he might have believed Daniel's story earlier. He could have saved the boy from a year in the mental hospital, and the boy might just be alive, not just a soul inside a shell, who spent every minute fighting for his or someone else's life.

...It was a humbling thought. Just one different decision on his part could have altered someone's life drastically.

Vlad sighed. There were not many mistakes that he made, and those that he did could easily be corrected, with a little extra pay or the use of his ghost powers. But there was no easy fix for this mistake, even if it wasn't his fault.

"We'll cut this short. I know all about Daniel's little 'secret'. We traded information until my house was blown to smithereens. But I do admit this is the first time I've seen so many of these...Souls. And I have no idea on how to get rid of them. He failed to mention that to me."

"There's no reason why we should help you." Both sternly said.

Vlad snarled. "I'm only doing this to repay Daniel for potentially saving my life, and everyone else at the party that night, even if he did destroy my mansion."

"Not intentionally."

"Correct. But until I get more information from him, I'm going to protect him. And in return, you should get rid of these damn Souls!"

"And the Hollow which is coming this way." The black monkey spoke from Tucker's shoulder, worried.

"That reason we can't deny, Sam." Tucker finally admitted.

"...Fine. I'll do it. And then we need to get out of here. Danny's in no shape to take on a Hollow."

She walked up to the Souls, who quickly surrounded them, dragging Danny behind her.

"Look. There's only one way to break this to you. You're dead. Kicked the bucket, _Shinda, __morto__ Muerto,__Twyt,__Sǐ, mort__. You get it?_" The anger was apparent in her voice, and the Souls quickly backed away from her outburst. Within seconds, they all vanished from sight.

Sam grinned, and straightened her skirt out as she turned back to the boys.

"Sometimes it takes a couple minutes before they finally realize it. The best way is to make them realize they are dead." She admitted, looking towards the now drooling Danny.

"Or they follow you all day, and finally figure it out as your eating dinner, then scream and scare the crap outta me, and make everyone think I'm crazy. That's what usually happens with me." Tucker pouted, upset at the unfairness of how easily she could convince them.

"Danny has it the easiest. He just hits them with the end of his sword and they turn into a butterfly and go away." Sam shrugged, seeing this was a normal occurrence, and also the least dangerous of his jobs. Vlad raised a eyebrow.

"Hollow!" Eiji yelled, its energy appearing on his radar for the first time. "It's close!"

A black wave of energy passed over all of them, effecting everyone except Danny, who faced the other side of the street, unaffected by the pure evil energy. He jumped up into the air, and 'ran' towards the other side of the 4 lane street, high above the traffic.

The group watched as Danny was aiming for the only person on the other side of the street. His Zanpakutō materialized in his hands, and he flew downwards towards the apparent Hollow.

The Hollow never saw it coming. The sword sliced through him, and the Hollow exploded into smoke. The Reaper kept going with too much momentum, and crashed into the brick wall behind him. His sword vanished from sight, and his body went limp from the force of crashing and fell to the ground in a lump.

Someone grabbed their shoulders, and in a flash the landscape changed. Not like Flash Step, where everything moved, but when one second they were there, the next not. They landed next to the fallen Danny, pink smoke floating around their feet. They looked up at Vlad, who only smirked in response.

That certainly wasn't a Reaper trick.

Ignoring that for now, they quickly assessed his condition.

"Danny? Can you hear us?" Sam asked, after finding his vitals fine. She shook him once, and she yelped in surprise as a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Ugh. What the fuck happened?" Danny blinked in pain, rubbing his head, and looked up at them. "What?" The three friends looked back in surprise and shock.

"Wait, Sam? Tucker? Where the hell did you come from? I thought I was still at..." He dropped off, eyes wide with worry. He sat up, and looked surprised to see that he was not at home like he thought, but in the middle of town. Which was never a good sign.

"Ugh. My head is killing me. Can we move somewhere less bright? Please? And hopefully I'll figure out what's happened..." He gratefully grasped the hands offered to him by Sam and Tucker, and rose from the ground. Eiji was hanging from Tucker's shoulder, and they were in the part of town that he recognized (thankfully).

"Indeed. I think we should move. Not many people would believe you flying across traffic, and killing a person with a sword, Daniel." Vlad stated.

"Or your little trick." Tucker spat back at Vlad. They remained silent, as they helped Danny towards a quiet part of the town.

The school bell rang, signaling the start of a day without 3 certain students.

* * *

><p>Danny took a seat on a bench, and Sam and Tucker sat around him. Vlad leaned against a pole, staring at Danny with suspicion. They were in the quiet and shady area of the park. Danny was looking quite sick.<p>

"Kami. Is this what a hangover feels like? I feel like I'm going to puke..."

"No, that's what crashing into a brick wall does for a person." Vlad said, turning away to look for suspicious activity.

"Uh, what?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Sam asked, curious.

"I remember coming home, and going to bed." He was worried now. Memory loss was never normal, even for him.

"Not waking up?"

"No?"

"And what?"

"Uh...Obviously a long story, that I have no memory of, but you guys apparently know, from the worry on your faces." He swallowed in fear. Did something happen? Did he lose a battle? Did he make a mistake?

What if he hurt someone? What if he did it intentionally? What if he killed someone?

"We don't know." Their faces... They were scared of him!

He had done something to scare them. Something horrible. He had done the only thing he never wanted to do, and he couldn't remember it. The self-doubt was eating at him.

"Well, I'll get back to you on that. I need to make sure everything's OK inside." The coldness in his voice hurt his friends as his world went black, eager to escape.

He slumped over onto Sam's shoulder, breathing slowed and steady.

"What's wrong with him now?"

"Nothing. Hopefully."

* * *

><p><em>You're lost, Danny. Find your way back, or forever be lost.<em>

* * *

><p>Black<p>

_**K**__**uro**_

Nothingness

_**Kyomu**_

Empty

**_Sora no_**

Hopelessness

**_Zetsubō_**

Inhuman

**_Reikokuna_**

* * *

><p><em>La-dub.<em>

_...La-dub._

Each was a word he thought of the describe the emptiness. The darkness, the empty space, which swallowed his memories, his feelings, his identity, his hope. The darkness didn't care who you were. If you were lost to the darkness, you would never return. Fight it, or be lost forever.

* * *

><p>Red<br>_**Aka**_

He didn't care about losing himself. Blinking, he realized that it wasn't black that surrounded him. It was dark red. So dark it looked black. Which was also a bad sign. His cores were blue and green, not red. The light pulsed, at a steady rate.

_La-dub._

_...La-dub._

What was that sound?

* * *

><p>Evil<br>_**Waru**_

Red. Red was evil. Red was bad. Red was bad for him. Red meant he did evil things. That laugh...was red. Evil. Bad.

* * *

><p>Bad<br>_**Warui**_

_La-dub._

_La-dub._

What was he doing in here? How long was he in floating in the darkness, alone?

* * *

><p>Lost<br>_**Ushinawa**_

He was lost in the darkness, it swirling around him, blocking his vision. No smell, no sight, no taste, no touch.

The only comfort was the consistent sound of

_La-dub._

_La-dub._

* * *

><p>Alone<br>_**Tandoku**_

_La-dub._

_La-dub._

He was so very alone.

* * *

><p>Cold<br>**_Kōrudo_**

_La-dub._

_La-dub._

It was cold. So very cold. He shivered, drawing himself into a ball, feeling the rough fabric of his robes for comfort. Didn't he usually like the cold? Wasn't it a good sign?

Now...it wasn't.

* * *

><p>Hurting<br>_**Kizutsuke**_

_La-dub._

_La-dub._

Why was he here? Was this some form of torture, or punishment? Did he do something wrong, that made this OK?

* * *

><p>Punished<br>_**Basse rareru**_

_La-dub._

_La-dub._

What lesson was he supposed to learn? Did they want him to do something? Was he supposed to say something?

* * *

><p>Silence<br>_**Chinmoku**_

Nothing. His yells were silent, as were his claps. Nothing made noise in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Confused<br>_**Konran**_

_La-dub._

_La-dub._

Why was he here? He swallowed in fear. What was his name? Did he even have one? Was he a person who had one? Was he important? The darkness didn't care.

* * *

><p>Name<br>_**Namae**_

_La-dub._

_La-dub._

What was that sound? Was that his only comfort in this world, with no gravity, light, or touch? That sound, over and over again like clockwork.

* * *

><p>Light<br>_**Hikari**_

Something. A sound...A name. It was a name. His name?

_Sam._

No. It wasn't his name.

_La-dub._

_La-dub._

It was his light in the darkness. The one thing that kept him going day in and day out. Him? Who was he? What was he? Was he nobody, who would only float in the darkness?

* * *

><p>Remembrance<br>_**Kioku**_

_La-dub._

_La-dub._

Him. Daniel Fenton. 16 years old. Sophomore at Casper High. Ice cream. Maddie and Jack Fenton. Jazz Fenton. Sam Manson. Tucker Foley. Toast. Eiji. Vlad Masters. Friends. Family. Hot dogs.

* * *

><p>Hope<br>_**Kibō**_

Shinigami. Death God. Reaper of Death.

Him. Part ghost. Part Shinigami. Part _human._

_La-dub._

_La-dub._

* * *

><p>Human<br>_**Ningen**_

_La-dub._

_La-dub._

* * *

><p>Realization<br>_**Jitsugen**_

That was his heartbeat. He was human. He fought Hollows and Ghosts to protect everyone he could. It was his duty, and nothing would stop him. He would never hurt anyone. He was the protector of Amity Park.

His memories came flooding back, leaving a grin on his face.

The red shifted to green and blue, swirling around him. The cold left him, replaced with human warmth.

He knew what to do to fight the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Doubt only dulls the mind. Step forward, bare your chest, and enter the light. Anyone can fight alone without caring. But we fight to protect the things that are dear to us.<em>

* * *

><p>Breathing in, he brought together all the Reiatsu around him, further lighting up the darkness.<p>

He compressed it, into a basic shape. One very familiar to him. One very precious to him.

He gripped onto the hilt of the energy sword, and sliced through the air in front of him, a large slash mark floating in front of him. It split, revealing a blue sky on the other side, calling for him. Cold air bloew in, comforting him.

He cut through the darkness and the doubt of his heart.

The energy sword was replaced with metal, and he stepped through.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, I have no idea where the weird style came from. But no worries, I don't think it'll be back for a while. So Danny defeated the darkness in his heart, from doubting himself. I thought you guys would want a longer chapter, so here you go!<strong>


	26. Muses are not Immortal

**_Last Time..._**

* * *

><p><em>Doubt only dulls the mind. Step forward, bare your chest, and enter the light. Anyone can fight alone without caring. But we fight to protect the things that are dear to us.<em>

Breathing in, he brought together all the Reiatsu around him, further lighting up the darkness.

He compressed it, into a basic shape. One very familiar to him. One very precious to him.

He gripped onto the hilt of the energy sword, and sliced through the air in front of him, a large slash mark floating in front of him. It split, revealing a blue sky on the other side, calling for him.

He cut through the darkness and the doubt of his heart.

The energy sword was replaced with metal, and he stepped through.

* * *

><p>The first thing he felt when he entered his inner world was pain. He only took one step.<p>

Something like the blunt side of a sword hitting his head kind of pain. He collapsed to the ground, stars in his vision. He flipped over to his back, looking up at his attacker.

Her face was red and her eyes puffy. She'd been crying, and she was barely holding herself together at this point. She looked horrible. Like she'd been nearly to death. Her robes were ripped, her hair a mess, and her sword form was chipped in numerous places.

"You. Baka. You Chikushō-me, Kuso. Kuso Kuso." He quickly surveyed his inner world. It looked like a huge battle had taken place, and the sky was dark, filled with storm clouds.

She continued to curse him, while crying and sniffling. This was a rather awkward moment for them. Danny didn't have much experience with crying girls, nor any idea on how to comfort them. He had a feeling she didn't want it anyway.

"You almost died. I almost died. Don't you care?" This brought him out of his mental thoughts.

"I was fighting for my life while you were off in no where land! I barely managed to beat him. Next time, if you aren't here, I may not be able to beat him." She took a seat beside him, her sword form vanishing for now.

"Who?" This earned him another smack on the head, which he knew he deserved. The little smirk on her face was worth it though.

"I call him Kurai. Dark. But he has no name. He's your evil twin I suppose. When you fell into your depression mode, he rose up. He's the body that the ectoplasm created from all the resentment and fear that you have. He's ruthless, crazy, and everything that a ghost is. I've banished him to the depths of your blood for now. As long as you don't fall into your depression/out of it thingys, and we beat him every time he tries to rise up we'll be fine."

"And, if we lose?" He squeaked, knowing that whatever was coming was bad.

She plainly stated. "He'll take over your body, killing your Shinigami powers and human soul forever, kill everyone you love, escape into the Ghost Zone, and do generally evil things associated with Shonen evil twins."

After a moment of sinking in and silence, he spoke. "Oh." She laid down onto her back next to him.

"What happened then?"  
>"You fought ghosts, and he took over. You almost killed Vlad, until I cut off the ghost energy."<p>

"Couldn't you do that next time?"

"It's fused with your Reaistu. Your soul lives on it. Cutting it off is something that's not healthy. It was a last ditch effort."

He sighed, before going down the what-if path. If he'd only ignored the Hollows, ignored the souls, ignored everything...

A punch to the gut knocked the air out of lungs, causing him to curl into a ball from the pain. He should have been expecting that.

"What-ifs will get you killed. Your energy will not recover easily. I will not recover easily. The accident which caused you death fused ghost energy into your blood, before you called upon my help. I'm not sure what would have happened had you not done that. Maybe some weird superhero?"

He ignored her speculation for now, noticing a certain rhythm beneath the ice. It was warm, and what he assumed was his heartbeat. His lungs took in air, and he uncurled.

"But, you have proven yourself worthy. Someone less worthy would have perished under those conditions. Maybe you'll be ready to hear my name soon."

"I hope so. I can only fling you around for so long. If I can't learn that Kido stuff, then I'd like to have a flashy over the top power I can use once and awhile. Or something that I can use next time I'm faced with 50 Hollows eager for a snack."

"Stop trying to think of crazy attacks. I can promise you that 'Bug Spray' is not a good name for a attack." She ordered, easily reading his thoughts while she lazily drew her finger around in the snow next to her, also feeling the comfort of his heart, which was never heard before in this world.

It was nice, but slow.

"It's all so stressful. Maybe going to the Soul Society wouldn't be so bad. I could at least get some sleep. And I bet they don't have schools there."

"But then you would be involved with the war against Aizen, and you'd leave Amity Park defenseless."

"I thought you were against my heroic endeavors?"

"I am your heroic endeavors, baka." She spat back.

"Sorry. Will you be okay? You look like crap. And I can't have you looking like that in the real world. You look like you;re going to fall apart."

"I'm going to ignore that remark about my appearance." She glared and continued. "I'll recover. And train. We need to become stronger. You need to learn Shikai, and progress further."

"Didn't you say it took years for Shinigami to learn Shikai?"

"You don't have the time for that. We have to be more powerful. We have to become stronger faster. And I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I knew I liked you."

She punched him again, before sending him back to the outside world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well shit. This is WAY overdue, and I apologize. My muse committed suicide at the horrible story I was writing. This isn't even a full chapter. But, I had to post this, to show that I am working on it. Using alchemy, magic, and sacrificing some important things (Fluffy will be missed forever. And if the police ask, my room was like that when I moved in. Got it?) I brought my muse back to life, then he promptly cursed me out for leaving you guys for so long.<strong>

**Feel free to flame me. I deserve it. **


	27. A Poll For YOU

**I'm going to do something a little unusual. I don't have time to finish this story, between my own story and my other fanfictions, so you guys get a choice.**

**I can write an epilogue that's super long, skipping straight to the end, which will explain stuff such as 'Did Toshiro and Danny meet? Did he go to the Soul Society, does he ever get Shikai?' and have some closure.**

**Or, leave it as is.**

**Review and let me know.**

**AND to Guest, I WOULD NOT MIND if 11 came to my house, even with a Dalek. ;)**


End file.
